


Progression of Love

by forbiddengarnet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Blind Character, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Camping, Coping, Dating, Episode Ardyn Minor Spoilers, Episode Gladiolus Spoilers, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ignis Verse 1, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gladio's Scar, Ignis sees, Kissing, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), Lore Theories, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Episode Gladiolus, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 1, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Post-Fall of Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV), Post-Leviathan, Training, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddengarnet/pseuds/forbiddengarnet
Summary: Fleshing out the love story between Gladio and Ignis pre-game and in between major game scenes.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

_ Gaming weekend with Prompto,_  
_we’ll have take-out. You might_  
_wanna __spare yourself the_  
headache.  
  
“_Spare yourself the headache…_,” Ignis sighed at the text’s last sentence, and immediately felt an impending headache. He had just finished work rather late in the Citadel, having wrapped up a summary for his charge from a political meeting earlier that day. Noctis didn’t usually show up to any of those meetings, but having to stay up to date and to learn about royal matters, it was down to Ignis to write a report for the young prince. He had planned to go to Noctis’ apartment next and make sure he ate properly, and that the young prince would be prepared for their upcoming visitor for the king. Their guest was of high importance, and good practice for Noctis to learn first hand how to behave. He still had a lot to learn, and even as a teenage prince in high school he had duties and responsibilities to tend to.  
  
But reading the text message on the corridor on his way out, and picturing the two friends engrossed in their video game, surrounded by half eaten take-out boxes, bags of snacks and bottles of caffeinated fizzy drinks, he thought it was best for everybody if he didn’t go. Not only because of his highly unamused mood, but it was his job to make a respectable man out of his charge, and he took his job very damn serious. So with Noctis skipping out, it put Ignis into a difficult position towards the king and those involved in the meeting. Still, there wasn’t much he could do once Noctis had made a decision, he knew this from experience. He did, however, send the younger a text message in return, reminding him of tomorrow’s event he absolutely had to partake in alongside his father.  
  
“Hey Ignis, you still here?” sounded a familiar, deeper voice not far behind him. Gladiolus, the prince’s current combat mentor, friend and future Shield, was walking up behind him, dressed casually as he presumably had just been training. And though hearing his voice usually made him feel _ something _, warmth, his bad mood for once outweighed anything else. “Woah, what’s bitten you?” the other asked as Ignis turned towards him, surprised to see that mood so obviously. The blonde did usually take care to not let his expressions slip like that.  
  
“It seems that His Highness would rather spend a full weekend in a virtual world and live on junk food - _ again _ \- than participate in a royal visit. Our future holds an unhealthy king, unfit to rule. You’ll find me in the underground, hiding in shame of having utterly failed in my duty to guide him. I wish you better luck”, It was rare for Ignis to exaggerate like this, predicting doom and gloom based on a teenager being a teenager. But, with a sided smirk, Gladiolus didn’t hide the fact that he found it no less amusing, despite the other’s frustration being so obvious.  
  
“Cheer up, Ignis,” he chuckled, patting the other on a shoulder, “If it’s any help, he used to be a stuck up little brat about training when he was younger, and now he’s turning into a pretty decent fighter. You do a great job, and you won’t fail him, nor the kingdom, promise.” That at least earned him a small smile of thanks, one that didn’t seem forced. And it was that smile (or any kind of smile, really) that tugged at something inside him, made him want to do or say more things that would lure out another smile from the younger. With both of them in royal service since their childhood, and both working closely around the prince, they had become close over the years. And he may or may not have begun to develop a special fondness for the adviser. “Hey, how ‘bout I invite you over to my place? I always see you baking and cooking stuff for Noct, so I could cook something for _ you _ for a change. Hell knows you could do with a change of pace. Just kick back and relax, y’know. Dad ain’t in tonight, and Iris is having a sleepover at her friend’s place, so we’ll have the place all to ourselves.”  
  
Ignis hadn’t expected that kind of invitation - not any kind, but certainly not _ that _ kind. “I didn’t know you can cook,” he said with his brows raised in surprise. He somehow didn’t perceive Gladiolus as the type who would stand in the kitchen and patiently prepare a proper meal. Though he couldn’t deny liking the idea of, for once, not needing to prepare food after a very long day in the Citadel. To just… be taken care of. However, getting to spend more time with the other man definitely was a perk as well.  
  
“Well… ramen - non-instant - sure ain’t a four star dish, but I know a thing or two about making it taste good regardless,” Gladiolus shrugged, then seemed to decide for Ignis as he began walking again, bumping his arm against the other’s. “C’mon then, don’t wanna eat too late, right?” He was far from being a chef, even far from Ignis’ skills, but he would do his best.  
  
The fact that it wasn’t instant ramen seemed to encourage Ignis to actually look forward to the meal. Of course spending time with the other already was enough to look forward to, especially considering they didn’t often get the chance to see each other outside their duties. For Ignis, his duty was literally full time, no slacking. Nodding, he finally moved his legs to follow Gladiolus out of the tall building and towards the gates.   
  
Unlike himself, the older didn’t live far away from the Citadel, his dad wanting to always be able to be there as soon as possible whenever he was needed (and wasn’t currently in the palace with his king and closest friend). And with both father and son being Shields, they had a little training equipment at home, and various books not only on combat, history and the outdoors & survival, but many also for a leisure read. He had always wondered about those leisure books, but had never really had the chance to browse. So with the Amicitia family living so close by, not far from the palace grounds, it was easy enough to walk the little distance. The cool evening air also allowed for him to calm down some more, Gladiolus’ company also contributing to the shift. There was just something about the tall young man, something calming that gave an ‘I got this’ sense of security.  
  
They walked mostly in comfortable silence for the short time that it took to reach the unlit house. That was the kind of thing with them, always had been - when they were around each other, they didn’t _ have _ to talk. They could be silent without awkwardness sneaking in, something the adviser appreciated a lot. It made him feel at ease with not having to meet expectations of lecturing, concentrating or providing information.

“Well, here we are. Just make yourself at home,” Gladiolus offered after he unlocked and opened the door, letting Ignis step in first. He waited a moment until the other man was indoors before he followed, and quietly closed the door behind them. Going by an unspoken rule, they took their shoes and jackets off by the door to put them into their respective places. “You know your way around, right?” he asked then as they stepped further into the house, gesturing to a nearby door that led to the living room. Given the time, he didn’t want to leave them waiting too much longer.  
  
All it took was a glance down the hallway for Ignis to remember the layout commonly known to guests, and he nodded in confirmation. “Around the common rooms, yes, thank you,” he said, an assuring yet small smile on his lips. He had been here mostly on business matters, little errands he’d needed to run. Gladiolus and his father hadn't been here during those times often, but he had always been able to count on Jared, the family’s head servant. He liked the old man, and would make time for a little talk during a cup of coffee whenever he visited.  
  
That was good enough for now for Gladiolus, and knowing Ignis’ memory, he would have been surprised if the other hadn’t remembered. As the adviser began to head for the living room, he continued on to the kitchen. Though he didn’t usually find much joy in cooking, now he was actually excited about it. Maybe this excitement stemmed more in the fact that he would share a meal with Ignis, this whole cooking part just being a necessity - one he would do his damn best with. It wasn’t that he was trying to impress the younger with something he generally wasn’t particularly skilled at. He wanted for Ignis to feel comfortable and relaxed, and a good meal would certainly help in his new personal mission. Coming to a halt in the middle of the kitchen, he looked around, cracked his knuckles, and set to work.  
  
With nothing much to do for a little while now, and not really knowing what to do with himself, Ignis put the folder with the previous meeting’s report and some other documents down on the coffee table. It wasn’t that he was uneasy with being here with no purpose other than to wait, it just wasn’t something he was used to. Even at home he would always have some chores to do. Standing next to the table for a moment longer, he looked around almost awkwardly as his mind tried to process the current lack of tasks. There was no need to check the report or documents for errors, he had already done that thoroughly. His phone didn’t offer much for entertainment. For a moment he wondered how Gladiolus was doing in the kitchen. He did trust in the other’s ability to make a good dish, and as long as he heard no pots clashing, yelling or cursing, he wouldn’t worry. Still, he was tempted to go and offer some help, or at least offer company. He was sure that Gladiolus cooking wasn’t a sight he would get to see again anytime soon, so maybe, while the chance was there...  
  
Then something did catch his eye - the bookshelf he had always wondered about, but had never had the chance to look at more closely. Surely Jared would have let him check it out before, but there hadn’t really been the time. And right now he _ needed _ something to do, lest he indeed go join the other man, and possibly be kicked out of the kitchen to ‘go and relax’. That would certainly be a first, being banned from a kitchen. He stepped closer to the shelf to check the spines of the books, finally revealing their contents. And though books about general warfare or the wilderness were undoubtedly interesting, he was more keen in learning what kinds of novels Gladiolus would enjoy spending his free time with. Sure enough, there were no such things as romance or comic titles, but historical novels, action, thriller, and tales of old. He couldn’t help a smile as he thought that this represented not only Gladiolus, but his whole family pretty well. Even Iris would sometimes surprise him with her knowledge of, say, the Astrals, or when she would show interest in political matters. She was a little younger than Noctis and, he daresay, already knew more than the prince. Though after an initial surprise he would always remember which family she belonged to, how close all of them were to the royal family. And then his charge, the heir to the throne, would always come to mind, making him question his own abilities to properly guide Noctis.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to banish the thought from his mind yet again. He _ really _ didn’t want to think about it right then. To distract himself, he took a book on the past Lucian rulers out of the shelf and brought it along to the nearest chair. He would return it once Gladiolus re-emerged, so he saw no point in getting too comfortable with it on the couch. Though he already knew the stories of the old kings very well, he always enjoyed reading the old stories or generally re-educating himself on things he already knew well. Some books offered a little more information, and who was he to pass that up?  
  
He didn’t get too far into the story of the Founder King, before he heard a call from the kitchen, “Prefer beer or wine?” He took Gladiolus for a beer drinker, though it came as a bit of a surprise to him that the other even considered offering wine. It wasn’t often that he drank alcohol, considering him still being underage, but when he did… “Wine, please,” he replied as he closed the book and went to put it back into its place, then finally dared to venture for the kitchen. He wasn’t a drinker at all, but recently he had gotten to try the one or the other type in the Citadel with the royal sommelier, and was developing a liking for it. He had to admit that the scent of the food was very intriguing, making him even more curious for the taste. “It smells good,” he complimented as he peeked into a pot on the stove, only to be shooed away by the taller man, and was handed a glass of red wine.  
  
Gladiolus felt proud of himself not only for having guessed correct that Ignis was more of the wine type, but also for seemingly impressing the younger with his limited cooking skills - or at least the scent. “You surprised? I wouldn’t have offered if I weren’t confident about the result. Just try to go easy on your judgement, yeah?” he asked with a sided grin as he began filling two bowls first with the noodles, then the toppings, broth and lastly the meat.   
  
“I’ll be gentle,” Ignis assured with a smile, the most amused smile of the whole evening. Actually, it might well be the most amused than he’d shown in quite a while at all. At least he did feel more at ease right then, not fussing over Noctis, and getting to spend time with Gladiolus showing effect for a moment at least. Taking the offered pair of chopsticks and spoon, he held them between nimble fingers of the hand already holding the wine glass, and picked up a bowl with the other hand. Gladiolus just held the chopsticks and spoon between his hand and the bowl, a bottle of beer held in the other, and motioned for Ignis to return to the living room, his elbow turning off the kitchen light on the way out.  
  
“Wanna watch the news? They should be starting any moment now,” he offered as he motioned for Ignis to take a seat by the dining table, from where they could see the TV. It was important for them to stay up to date with the happenings in the world, especially with those very recent attacks from Niflheim on Galahad, and Insomnia having promised refuge for survivors that were yet to arrive. Ignis’ approval didn’t keep him waiting, and he put his bowl and drink down on the table before he switched on the TV that had the news’ opening screen rolling.  
  
As he sat down opposite from Gladiolus, Ignis looked over at the TV, then the other man as he settled on a chair as well. “This makes a nice change, I usually just settle for the radio,” he noted as he picked up his chopsticks and spoon, and began mixing the ingredients.  
  
“Do you even _ have _ a TV? You seem like the kinda guy who’ll spend his free time with books,” Gladiolus teased good naturedly before he dug a good portion of noodles and soy sprouts to… burn his mouth on a bit, because why wait for it to cool down?  
  
“I certainly _ have _ one, though it has taken on more of a decorative purpose by now. Mind yourself, Gladio, patience,” Ignis added in regard to the other man burning himself, and indicated the bottle of cold beer, which Gladiolus didn’t hesitate to pick up. “I just don’t find much value or entertainment in most things the TV has to offer, so what little free time I _ do _ have, I’ll spend more productively in the training centre.”  
  
Gladiolus was just about to argue that training at work wasn’t typically considered leisure time, but stopped himself when he noticed the news had caught Ignis’ attention, chopsticks holding a far smaller amount of noodles in mid air. Turning his head towards the TV, the image of a familiar woman appeared on the screen.  
  
“_Accordo’s secretary, Camelia Claustra, will be welcomed by King Regis and Prince Noctis in the Crown City at noon tomorrow. A spokesman informed this evening that the meeting’s main topic will be the future relationship between Insomnia and Accordo. This will mark the first of such talks since King Regis’ visit to Altissia 27 years ago. _”  
  
The report went on telling about current affairs on the island, and Ignis returned his attention to his conversation with Gladiolus - and his noodles that surely were cooled enough by now.  
  
“Think Noct will show up anyway?” the older asked while Ignis ate, watching for a reaction.  
  
Ignis thought about the question for a moment, at least with half a mind - the other half, as he ate, found that he indeed liked the meal cooked by Gladiolus. He could tell most spices used, and really, considering the other’s lack of cooking skills, this was very well balanced in everything. “I… hope he will,” he concluded regarding the actual question, “We spoke about it again this morning, and I sent him a reminder message just before you ran into me. He’s aware of the importance of this visit. I want to believe that he won’t succumb entirely to the virtual world during the weekend, that he takes his role in the real world serious enough.” It may just be a small string of hope he was holding on to, but that hold was an iron grip, glued to one end of the string by sheer willpower and trust. The day he didn’t have the faintest trust in the young prince was the day he would resign from all duties, and he would not let that day come to pass.  
  
Gladiolus knew of Ignis’ absolute loyalty towards Noctis, something he himself had failed by cursing to the Gods when he had been younger, when he had hated the boy he was supposed to protect. All the more did he now want to hear the Ignis’ honest opinion, have a peek into the adviser’s mind if he could. “I get that, yeah, but realistically speaking? You’re a smart guy, if anybody can guess, it’s you,” he said, his voice letting on that he didn’t buy all that talk of hopes and expectations.  
  
“These ramen are delicious, Gladio,” Ignis replied instead without missing a beat, and reached for his drink to take the first sip of the red wine. The blend, too, was very well chosen - initially by Jared, he figured. Seeing Gladiolus’ expression, though, it was easy to tell that the other man wouldn’t let it go that easily. And though he wasn’t completely comfortable with being challenged like that, he felt that Gladiolus was one of the very few he could open up to. Slowly. Sighing, he shook his head. “Let’s eat first. I wouldn’t want your hard work go to waste, it really is delicious,” he offered a compromise, one that the other man accepted with a nod.  
  
And while Gladiolus was happy to hear that Ignis approved of his cooking, he didn’t want to just let the matter drop that obviously bothered the younger. Though he did admire the effort Ignis put into his job pretty much every minute of the day, it wasn’t healthy to drown negative emotions for too long. There had been times when he had happened to see frustration and something that came close to defeat in Ignis, when the other had clearly thought that he was alone. It really had just been coincidences that Gladiolus had spotted some of those rare moments of, well, weakness, and for him it wasn’t difficult to put one and one together. He wanted to be there for the other man, wanted to give a feeling of safety, to be the one the younger could lean and rely on. Which was strange for him, because never before had he felt this kind of emotion towards another guy. That didn’t mean in any way that he considered Ignis to be weak because of that, far from it. He just wanted to be there, be close to him. And if he could only offer all this in form of being a good friend, then he would happily settle for that.  
  
They returned to a comfortable silence after that brief discussion as they continued to eat, the news becoming a mere background noise as they turned to less important topics. Both enjoying their meal and each other’s company. It was only when they both finished eating, Gladiolus having finished just a few moments before Ignis, that the older spoke up again. “So next time’s your turn to cook, right?” he asked with a cheeky grin, very much hoping there could be a next time.  
  
“Is it, now?” Ignis asked in turn, a more amused, comfortable smile appearing on his lips that easily reached his eyes. He made a show of considering the suggestion, humming in thought for effect. “Well, I _ suppose _I could. I’ll think of something. Heavy on meat, right?” It was a good guess - and even better observation over time - that earned him a “Hell yeah.” as a confirmation. The first idea that came to mind was a nice, juicy steak, medium-rare, with vegetables and something on the side, but he would put some proper thought into this at a later time. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the time he got to spend with Gladiolus.  
  
“I’ll just go clean all this away, so you just wait here. I’ll be quick,” Gladiolus said as he pushed his chair back so he could stand. He expected Ignis to protest, and he wasn’t disappointed. Though before the other could say much, he held up a silencing hand. “You’re supposed to relax, so don’t argue. Make up with the TV, it’s probably not as boring as ya think. Want another wine?” he asked as he began to collect their empty bowls. He was aware of how difficult it apparently was for the adviser to just lean back for a change, but it was necessary. Sometimes people just needed a nudge in the right direction.  
  
“Believe it or not, but doing the dishes _ is _ relaxing,” Ignis tried to defend his view on little chores like that, but his words didn’t reach Gladiolus’ ears as the older already had the dishes stacked in his hands, and was leaving the room. Ignis had surrendered earlier, but with how awkward he had felt then, he wasn’t having any of that again. “I’m afraid you’ll just have to deal with my help, at least. I’ll fight you for it, if I must,” he decided as he moved to follow the older into the kitchen, very resolute on not letting himself be kicked out. He was absolutely not going to struggle to occupy himself again.  
  
Just imagining the scene had Gladiolus laugh heartily, despite knowing it was just a joke - Ignis was a pretty serious guy, but not serious enough to pick up a fight over little domestic chores. “Ignis, I could carry you out of here under one arm, but by all means, _ try _,” he grinned as he watched the other enter the kitchen as well, just after he put the items down on the counter. He knew that now there would be no more point in trying to make him relax, so he decided to just go with the flow.  
  
Ignis had been half joking, at least, but Gladiolus’ laughter brought a small smile to his own face, as did the fact that the other probably really _ could _ just carry him back in another room just that easily. “I suppose you’re right, perhaps I shouldn’t challenge you so carelessly. Next time, brute force won’t help you.” he said as he picked up a drying towel from where it hung. And whatever he might have wanted to say next was wiped from his mind as he turned again, only to find Gladiolus in the process of tying a rather girly looking apron around his waist. Never would he have imagined that he might ever witness a sight like this, or _ anything _ pale pink, even _ related _ to the colour pink on the other man. And for the first time in what felt like weeks, he found himself laughing as the other man crossed his arms in front of his chest, his body already muscular enough to make it look even stranger.  
  
For Gladiolus, too, it felt good to hear and see Ignis laugh again - the times that he did, also given their different schedules, were few and far between. Wearing his sister’s apron was deliberate, he had gambled - either make a complete and utter fool of himself, or cheer the younger up, despite there was no real need for an apron while doing the dishes. And though he had been prepared for the fool option, he was happy to see that more cheerful expression on Ignis. _ Mission accomplished. _ “What? Didn’t think I could rock pink? I don’t have an apron, so gotta use my sis’,” he grinned as he unlinked his arms and - reluctantly - turned to the sink to fill it with water and a dollop of washing-up liquid.  
  
“I must say, I still don’t think you ‘rock’ it,” Ignis chuckled softly with a shake of his head as he casually leant against the counter, waiting for the first item to be washed. He didn’t need to wait long before the first bowl was handed to him, which he took hold of to start drying, standing straight again. Even at this point he was still wearing a small, comfortable smile as he noticeably relaxed, something their joking around had done a great deal to encourage. But also, Gladiolus always had this easy nature that he found calming. There were no expectations he had to meet.  
  
Gladiolus, too, felt this relaxed atmosphere, a lot of tension seeming to have temporarily left Ignis. Though he knew that it would be back come morning, he was happy to be able to make a difference for the younger this evening at least. And he hoped that this little difference would be of help for Ignis as well. Still, he hadn’t forgotten about their earlier conversation, his new mission, and deemed this moment possibly the best timing. Though he should probably take a different route compared to earlier, attempt to step lightly as he guessed that Ignis might just entirely close up again if he was too blunt. Tact wasn’t exactly one of his best assets, and he knew it. “Y’know, I haven’t seen you smile like this in a while. It suits you better than a scowl,” he said casually as he continued washing the dishes.  
  
Ignis could see what Gladiolus was doing, where this would be going, but he wouldn’t make it _ that _ easy. He wasn’t used to be asked about his personal feelings or opinion on his responsibility towards the royal family, and he did prefer it that way. He took great pride in what he did. “I think that’s thanks to a certain host who enjoys wearing his little sister’s clothes. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” he said in his dry sense of humour, thought with a soft smile still on his lips.  
  
“...Thanks, I knew I could count on you,” Gladiolus chuckled. It wasn’t quite the reply he had expected or hoped for, but he had pretty much set himself up for it this time. One thing was true, though: he did believe that if he had any secret, he would consider it safe with Ignis. That was just the impression he had of the younger, something he didn’t even have in most his comrades in the Crownsguard that were around their age. Though Ignis would be taking his vows for the Crownsguard soon, a position he had also trained hard for in the past years. Still, right now he failed to come up with another cunning way to use words, so why not add in a bit more of his own style. “But yeah, if I were you, I’d have long strangled Noct. Just a little, y’know. ‘Til he went a light shade of blue. Hell, even _ I _’d been tempted to in the past.”  
  
There it was, and Gladiolus hadn’t lasted nearly as long as Ignis might have given him credit for. “To be fair, even the king has his moments where he would like to throttle his own son. ‘Just a little’. And given your temper, you really can’t compare how we deal with the temptation,” he pointed out, sure that he had seen the same kind of frustration in King Regis many times before. But at the same time he knew that Noctis was a good person, despite the fact that he was sure he would eventually lose his last nerve thanks to his charge. They had been through a lot, had practically grown up together, and because of that he naturally knew of all those different facettes in the young prince. “But… I suppose he’s just being a typical teenager. From what I know, many become a little rebellious,” he added as an afterthought, giving the other man at least _ something _ while he took hold of a pot to dry.  
  
Gladiolus didn’t even try to defend his temper, even if he would have wanted to - he had a short fuse and some pretty loud explosions, but he always took full responsibility for them. At least he would like to believe that they were always out of good reasons, which to him, they of course were. Mostly. And though he hadn’t really noticed that extent of frustration in King Regis before, Ignis was without a doubt better at reading people. Though he wasn’t surprised that the other defended Noctis even while slightly admitting that it frustrated him, because it was no secret what teenagers could be like. Dwelling on the thought for a moment longer, he had to grin as something occurred to him. “Yeah, bet _ you _’ve never been the typical teenager in your private time. I only ever recall you being all grown up, way beyond your actual age,” he pointed out as he put the last clean piece down and pulled the plug to drain the used water. It was true that most of the times when he had time off and saw Ignis by chance, the other was still on duty in one way or another. They were both still teenagers now, but between them and Noctis, the prince still played the role the best.  
  
“I _ certainly _ wasn’t the cliché teen, no,” Ignis denied in an instant as there was absolutely no doubt about that fact. He would never have allowed himself to act up the way his charge did, skipping meetings or letting his apartment turn into a tip. He couldn’t even bear the thought! “Same as Noct, I have a duty; but unlike Noct, I take my duty very seriously. We have known our places in this system ever since we remember, but part of my job is to make sure he learns how to follow his. There’s no room for error. You and I have that in common; if either of us fails in our responsibility, he will fail in becoming a good king, or in living long as a bad king.”  
  
Gladiolus listened attentively as Ignis spoke, and it was so very much like the other man to put his responsibilities even over something as natural as being a moody, hormone driven teenager. And it hinted on how much the other worked on disciplining himself even in his spare time, though Gladiolus at times still wondered how much spare time the adviser actually had. Though to him it was obvious that if there was anything pent up in Ignis, it was frustration. No matter how much he stubbornly held on to his duties and loyalty, and no matter how much he could play it in front of others, he couldn’t fool Gladiolus. He guessed it might be because they both worked closest to Noctis. “We both honour our duties, we’re both loyal to the king and Noct, but from what I can tell, you put an insane amount of energy into keeping your composure. And I don’t want to just keep watching you struggle if there’s something more productive I can do about it.” Even as he spoke and watched Ignis, he figured that he would be hitting a nerve or two, possibly three and the rest, and he was prepared for the backfire. He said this out of concern, thinking that most people probably wouldn’t try to look past the position of the adviser, to challenge the person behind the job description. But he genuinely cared.  
  
There he was, Gladiolus through and through after all - he was back to his natural, blunt way of talking, which definitely wasn’t a bad thing. It actually was a feat Ignis admired. As he continued drying the last item, he thought about the other’s words. The one thing that actually surprised him the most was that, out of all the people he saw each day, it was Gladiolus who managed to look deeper, past the composure he was so good at keeping. “You’re right,” he stated almost matter of factly as he folded the drying towel to hang up to dry. He had left the items on the counter as he didn’t know the kitchen’s setup, but that was hardly something that seemed to matter to the other man right then. Instead, as he looked up, he saw surprise on Gladiolus’ face in turn. He definitely couldn’t avoid explaining now, especially as a simple ‘You’re right’ left the question as to what the other had pointed out correctly.  
  
“King Regis has regrettably become too busy to be the parent he wholeheartedly wants to be, so he asked me to take care of Noct. We both know he’s been a ‘brat’ - to use your terminology - ever since he was little, but we’ve also seen that he can be responsible, that he _ is _ a person who can become a good king. He regularly got us into trouble when we were younger, admittedly still does, but none of that can be changed now. I explained the importance of tomorrow’s meeting very clearly to him, in hopes that it will have been enough for him to actually make an appearance. If I give up hope that he eventually will change, there’s no point in me continuing to guide him; if I lose that full time composure, I can’t guide him properly. And I absolutely refuse to let either of those happen,” he finally explained, his words becoming a bit more urgent towards the end as he wanted to make it clear that he wouldn’t stop believing that a change would happen, and that he wouldn’t slack off. There was no room for discussion - it was a statement, one that Gladiolus had asked for, and it touched him that the other man cared about him like this.  
  
Quiet waters run deep, so everything considered, Gladiolus had half expected a storm to be let loose. But the other half of him wasn’t surprised about Ignis’ maintained calmness, though there was a bit more feeling, if not to say passion in his words. And it was then that he found an even deeper respect for the other man, one in which he couldn’t make himself press matters more. He would return to watching from the sidelines, and do what he could to try help from there. “You ain’t some robot, even if you make yourself look like one around others. Noct better realise soon what he has in you,” he said as he turned to take off the apron and start clearing away the dry dishes. “If there’s anything I can do to help, just lemme know, okay?” In the corner of his eye he thought he saw a small smile appear on Ignis. A moment ago there had been a new tension in the air, but it had been more one of determination. Now, however, it was slowly ebbing away again to the easier atmosphere he had noticed just a few minutes ago.  
  
“I appreciate your concern, Gladio. Really, thank you,” Ignis said with a small, soft smile, not wanting to come across as ungrateful. He wasn’t used to being offered help, not on personal matters. “The same for you, should you ever need my ear or word of advice.” An honest offer, for which the other man nodded his appreciation.  
  
For a moment they returned to a comfortable silence, both in their own thoughts. Gladiolus thought back to their previous conversation. Stepping out of bounds really didn’t seem like something the other would do even in his free time. And though he himself did mostly meet expectations, he wanted to share something personal with Ignis in turn for the other’s honesty. “A couple of years ago I had this pretty dumb bet going with some mates. More like a dare thing, they said I wouldn’t dare drink my dad’s good whisky. So I did, and ended up drunk off my ass. Turned up in the Citadel the next day still half drunk with the worst hangover of my life, but I tried to play it cool. ‘Course dad noticed. Made last minute changes in his own schedule for training, and guess who he invited,” a painful smirk at the memory gave the only possible answer, “Worst day of my life - threw up more times than I dared to count, and just halfway through the drills I seriously thought I’d die. But that wasn’t all, that was just him teaching me a fatherly lesson. That whisky wasn’t cheap, so he phoned home, told Jared that beginning the next day he and his family could take a week’s paid leave. So next to next to my duties in the Citadel, I had to take care of everything at home as well, the cleaning and cooking. Though he allowed Iris to help a bit with the cooking whenever she felt like helping, because my skills were near zero,” he chuckled - he had indeed learnt his lesson and then some, and was starting to gradually build up a tolerance as he finally was at a legal age. “I never actually told anyone about it, not even Jared knows. An underage Shield drinking his dad-Shield’s whisky? That’s nothing to brag about,” he scoffed; and still, he wanted Ignis to hear about it.  
  
Ignis hadn’t expected to hear a personal, for the most part even secret, little story like that about Gladiolus. After all, they were (supposed to be) some of the most law-abiding people in the kingdom, what with serving directly under the king and his son. Though he wasn’t sure why the other told him out of all people, it felt… special. It wasn’t just any story that many already knew about. “Drunk on whisky at that age? Gladiolus Amicitia, I am utterly shocked,” he said with a warm smile that proved the opposite, which had the older grin almost sheepishly - charmingly, he daresay. “I suddenly have an even higher respect for your dad than I already had before. That was the most effective way he could have taught you a lesson, and ultimately spared you possible trouble at a later time.” He was a fine one to speak as he drank wine, but he was as good as 18 by then, so even the sommelier in the Citadel lately began to invite him to pick between two wines for a meal.  
  
Gladiolus smiled amused as that was so much like Ignis. Though he had to agree; now that those struggles were long over, his father had made the right choice. “At first Iris had been confused, but he’d just brushed it off saying we’d agreed that it would be a good life experience for me to do duties around the house for a change. Part of growing up,” he added with that same smile still there as the memory returned. “But anyway, speaking of, you want another glass?” he asked then, as if remembering they were still standing in the kitchen and that they had finished their drinks during dinner.  
  
Ignis, too, was pulled back to the present, and he would have much rather listened to more of Gladiolus’ stories than even think about all the things he still had to take care of. “I would love to stay and talk more, but I’m afraid there’s some more work waiting at home. Preparations for tomorrow’s meeting aren’t complete yet, and time is ticking,” he regrettably declined as he pushed himself from where he was still leaning against the counter. He would get the report and his bag from the living room on his way out. “But thank you for this evening, it was fun. And… for telling me about that secret memory. My lips shall be sealed,” he assured with a small smile of his own, before he began to walk back to the living room.  
  
“Yeah, I know it’s safe with you, otherwise I’d have shut up about it,” Gladiolus chuckled as he followed Ignis to the living room’s door, where he watched the younger put the file with the report into his bag. “Think Noct’ll read that?” he asked, knowing that it was a report for the young prince. He’d often seen Ignis writing those or handing them to Noctis, but he always wondered if or when they would actually be read.  
  
“Eventually,” was the only reply Ignis could give - even if he sometimes would need to sit at the same table with Noctis while the younger read the report. At least those efforts never went to waste. “I realise that I probably make it sound like he’s an entire good-for-nothing, I apologise. He has his heart in the right place, he just--”  
  
“He’s a teenage prince, I get it, you said nothing wrong,” Gladiolus interrupted with a grin, seeing nothing wrong in ranting, and wanting to reassure Ignis that it was fine. “I remember a time when I genuinely hated him as a child. It’s okay to vent, hell knows you deserve to. He’ll change, I’m sure. He has a good, hardworking guide. Feel free to safely rant around me whenever you need.” If he could help the younger even just by listening, he would gladly do so.  
  
Ignis smiled again, a more relaxed smile back on his lips. He did that a lot this evening, smiling. “Maybe we can do this more often. I’ve already thought of something to cook for you in return for our dinner today, so you’ll have to endure my evening company at least one more time,” he kidded as they walked to the front door for him to put on his shoes, knowing that Gladiolus hadn’t just ‘endured’ their evening together.  
  
An amused scoff from Gladiolus showed that he didn’t take it badly, either. “Yeah, guess I got no choice, dammit. Your cooking better make up for it,” he laughed softly, and his arms crossed in front of his chest again, “But yeah, I’d like that, making this a more regular thing. I had fun, too. And don’t you work too long tonight, yeah? Get some rest, tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.” They would both need to be in the Citadel from very early until late, so it would be wisest to get a good night’s rest.  
  
Ignis didn’t want to imagine right then just how long the day would indeed be, but he nodded that yes, he would get some rest as soon as he could. They said their goodbyes before he turned to leave. He had really enjoyed the few hours they spent together, something he wouldn’t have thought they’d get the chance to. And despite the pressure of tomorrow’s meetings looming, he now had something new, something very good to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Monday after Camelia Claustra’s official visit, and to say that Gladiolus was pissed at Noctis was an understatement. The young prince hadn’t made an appearance, despite having known of the importance. Gladiolus had mostly calmed himself down with training during the morning while the younger was in school, but the matter was far from over. He sent Noctis a text message saying it was time they had a little training session again - which was in fact true - and that he was expected in the training hall after school. Homework could wait until the evening.

It was the Monday after Camelia Claustra’s official visit, and to say that Gladiolus was pissed at Noctis was an understatement. The young prince hadn’t made an appearance, despite having known of the importance. Gladiolus had mostly calmed himself down with training during the morning while the younger was in school, but the matter was far from over. He sent Noctis a text message saying it was time they had a little training session again - which was in fact true - and that he was expected in the training hall after school. Homework could wait until the evening.  
  
And at least the younger was punctual, dressed and ready as he entered the training hall not long after school had finished for the day. They began their training with the wooden broadswords without further ado, beginning with a little recap of their last session before they went on concentrating more on single techniques. And though there wasn’t anything new, Noctis still began to visibly struggle after a while as Gladiolus certainly wasn’t going easy on him. Both his attacks and defences were harsher, more aggressive, and the Shield just waited for the younger to complain.  
  
“Hey Gladio, what gives?! Got ditched by some girl?” Noctis frowned in annoyance as he pushed himself up to sit, just after he hit the floor for the umpteenth time that session. He could usually tell when his friend was in a bad mood, and it was plenty obvious today. Rather than standing up, he just stayed where he sat, legs crossed in protest.  
  
“I didn’t see you in the Citadel this weekend, Secretary Claustra wasn’t impressed with your absence,” Gladiolus stated as he remained standing, shouldering his own wooden broadsword as if it weighed nothing. Noctis’ expression told him that the younger had apparently forgotten.  “Damn, I forgot. But it would’ve been pretty boring anyway, I wouldn’t have been able to do much other than just sit, listen and try not to fall asleep,” the younger shrugged - there wasn’t much he could do about it now.  
  
Gladiolus raised an eyebrow in irritation at Noctis’ reaction, and this time he managed to keep his cool. Raging wouldn’t do anything but have the younger shut down on him, but he had learnt other ways. “You don’t get it, do you? Have you ever considered that you’re not the only one who’s standing in a bad light whenever you decide not to care?” he asked, giving a brief pause for Noctis to reply. When the prince just stubbornly looked at whatever spot his eyes were trained on, he continued. “Ignis takes double the blow whenever you screw up. He’s your guide and adviser, and he trusts in you. If you don’t follow your responsibilities and duties, it’s  _ he _ who has to answer for you, and people will say  _ he _ failed in guiding you. The other hit comes from you, cause, as I said, he trusts you to do the right things. He bowed in apology in front of Secretary Claustra, your father, and plenty of other higher ups excusing  _ your _ absence. The Secretary can be a pretty scary woman if she’s displeased, but you wouldn’t know that, you haven’t met her.” He paused then to let Noctis process his words for a moment, knowing that he’d been listening to it all.  
  
Noctis took a good long moment to think, trying to imagine the scene and the discomfort his longtime friend must have felt. Even if they’ve had their discrepancies, he did consider Ignis his closest friend, even a brother, but maybe he had the definition all wrong. He himself apparently didn’t fill the criteria, he realised. Still, he wondered why Ignis hadn’t been more persistent in getting him to the Citadel. “Why didn’t he just drag me in late?” He’d had his phone off during the gaming weekend, but the other  _ did _ have a key to the apartment.  
  
“I dunno,” Gladiolus admitted, then scoffed as he could at least make a pretty good guess. “He prolly wanted to spare you the humiliation to take it on himself. For royalty, being late is as bad as not being there at all, but this way  _ His Highness  _ didn’t need to face the Secretary. I recall her saying that he should put more effort into his responsibilities towards you, or consider changing his position if he ain’t up to the task.” Just the thought of her saying such a thing to Ignis had his blood boiling all over again. “He takes great pride in his job, but you’re making it real difficult on him. I can’t even begin to imagine how much her words must’ve hurt him. ...Tell you what--,” he paused as he took a few steps forward to close most of the distance between them, then crouched down next to Noctis. He leant in a bit more, as if he was about to share some big secret, and lowered his voice. “Next time I see Ignis being embarrassed because of our princess, you and I will have a training day you’ll never forget,” he promised, a hand reaching up to pat Noctis on the shoulder before he stood. This time he didn’t wait for the prince to reply or process anything as he turned to leave the training hall without a rush. Even if he hadn’t talked to Ignis just a few days ago, he would have noticed all these things, and would definitely still have put Noctis into place. He knew that the younger did in fact care about his adviser, he just rarely stopped to think. And it was the same kind of care for Ignis, maybe even a bit stronger one that made him confront Noctis to the point of basically threatening him.  
  
Even after Gladiolus left, Noctis stayed put for a while longer, feeling worse than he had in a long time. The other’s words hit home with a demolition ball. He’d known Ignis got annoyed a lot because of him, but this… He really had never meant for his actions to have this kind of impact on the older. How should he have known when Ignis hardly ever showed what was on his mind or bothered him? Sure, he showed anger and frustration from time to time, but Noctis would never have guessed that he had gone far enough for others to actually question  _ Ignis’ _ competence in guiding him. Wasn’t he, Noctis himself, at fault for his own actions? Shouldn’t he be held accountable? Yet it was his adviser who took the blows, while ‘His Highness’ was just minding himself. “Dammit…,” he mumbled as he finally took his own wooden sword and stood. He really had a lot to make up for, and he would start now.  
  
______  
  
Ignis sat in his office, silently writing another report - a recap about the weekend and today’s meeting, something he had already begun writing the previous day. The days didn’t have enough hours, however, so he hadn’t managed to finish writing it. Luckily he had taken many notes along the way. In the midst of writing a sentence he heard a knock on the door, and without pausing or looking up, he offered that the door was open. A familiar greeting of “Hey…” from an even more familiar voice caught his attention, and his hand stopped its movement as he looked up in surprise. “Noct, you’re not studying?” he asked as the younger did at least put effort into his schoolwork. Thus he hadn’t expected the prince in the Citadel now.  
  
“Nah, had some business here…” Noctis shrugged it off, for once not caring about school. As he stepped further into the room, towards the chair in front of the desk to take a seat, Ignis was just about to say that he regrettably didn’t have the report ready yet. “It’s okay, don’t bother with the rest. I’ll read it, just tell me about whatever’s missing,” he said, holding out his hand for Ignis to hand him the papers already filled with ink and neat handwriting. He noticed the other’s confusion and unmistakable surprise before papers were shuffled together and handed over to him.  
  
Ignis waited in silence as his charge read what of the report he had managed to write, and after that told him the rest. Despite Niflheim’s grip on Accordo, the friendship between Accordo and Insomnia would remain. They ended up discussing some major parts as they always would after Noctis finally read a report written out for him, focusing on the facts and discussions that had occurred during the various meetings.  
  
It apparently had been as bland as Noctis had expected, but… life couldn’t always be fun and video games… And though the end of that discussion was usually the time for him to leave, he remained silent for another few moments before he spoke up. “So… mind helping me write a formal letter to Secretary Claustra?” he asked, looking up to find Ignis regarding him with raised brows, and the younger reached up with a hand to scratch the back of his head, his expression sheepish. “Maybe more like an apology letter for not having welcomed her. Think she’d understand if I’d been working hard on my education to not be an uneducated king one day?”  
  
For a moment Ignis believed his ears were tricking him, that they only heard what they wanted to hear. Though as they had never done that before, he tilted his head curiously. One might think that the young prince was just trying to rid a possible guilty conscience, but Ignis knew his charge better than that. They had practically grown up together, and he knew an honest, personal apology from Noctis when he saw one. This was the younger’s way of showing he truly felt sorry for something he’d done, by trying to make up for it. And Ignis couldn’t help but smile - a real, warm smile of the kind he remembered giving Gladiolus just a few days ago. “Certainly. I hope you haven’t written too many notes in school today, this letter will be long. Remember some of the points we just discussed, you’ll need to bring some up to show that you’re up to date regardless of even the most important studies,” he said as he stood to step aside, and motioned for Noctis to take his chair instead. The fountain pen was at the ready, and rather than them using the paper he had just been using, he went to fetch a stack of official, more fancy writing paper from a cupboard. The neat-handwriting-paper, as Noctis liked to call it, and the younger already knew what he was in for. Though this time not a single complaint was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know, sometimes I wonder how it’s kinda unfair that Iris doesn’t really get to be a carefree child like her friends or other kids are, but then I always remember that when you were her age, you’ve long been in actual service for Noct. Didn’t you ever feel like you were missing out?"

Three busy weeks had passed since their meal together, and it was only now that Gladiolus and Ignis found matching schedules to meet again for dinner. This time it would be Ignis cooking their meal, and though he rather enjoyed cooking, he’d been particularly looking forward to it this evening. He always put proper effort into every meal, even if it was only for himself, but this time he wanted to give special effort. He’d chosen to make juicy beef steaks, potato gratin and steamed vegetables, feeling an odd kind of excitement while he went through the motions of preparing the meal. He figured that it was mostly the excitement over getting to cook for someone other than Noctis, but he knew that Gladiolus played part in this excitement as well. Well, it was a fact that he enjoyed the other's company.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell, signalling his guest’s arrival. The gratin and vegetables were doing nicely, and he could put the seasoned steaks into the frying pan in a moment, so everything was well under control. Satisfied with that, he turned to leave the kitchen to go open the apartment door. Smiling at the taller, he stepped aside. “Welcome, make yourself at home,” he offered while Gladiolus stepped in.  
  
Gladiolus stopped as Ignis closed the door quietly, happy to see that small smile on the other man. He seemed relaxed. He held up the small paper bag he was carrying (containing two pieces of ulwaat berries cakes), handing it to the younger. “I can’t bake to save my life, so the bakery had to do, sorry,” he said with his most charming smile as Ignis peeked into the bag. Pushing his shoes off, the older sniffed at what of the food he could catch the scent of. “Something’s smelling pretty damn good here.”  
  
Ignis was mildly surprised to find that Gladiolus had brought a dessert, but a cake would complement the main course well. “That’s very thoughtful, thank you,” he said with a small smile while the other took off his shoes to put them to the side. “Dinner will be ready soon, I hope it’s to your liking,” he said then, as he turned to go back to the kitchen and start on the steaks. But first he would put the desserts into the fridge to keep them nicely cool before his attention was on the frying pan.  
  
Gladiolus followed him into the kitchen, wanting to see the source off this incredibly good smell. And so he took full advantage of their height difference, and poked his head over Ignis’ shoulder to see. “Steak!” he grinned, and when the younger asked how he wanted his cooked, he chose ‘bordering dead’. When he squatted down to nosily look into the oven to find the gratin, subsequently getting in Ignis’ way, and then had the audacity to open the rice cooker to find the vegetables, he was finally temporarily banned from the kitchen. That of course didn’t dampen his curiosity about other places in the apartment - there was still the living room.  
  
With the apartment being relatively small, Gladiolus didn’t have far to go to reach the other room. It was designed to be very comfortable, very Ignis-like and kept impeccably clean. He didn’t need to guess to know that it most likely always looked like this, not only when the adviser was having a guest over. The couch was chosen for comfort rather than modern trends, the kind one could just sink in and not want to leave, again something he could easily see for the other man. After a long, stressful day on the job, the last thing one would want was an uncomfortable couch. And then there was the bookshelf. Hands stuffed into his pockets, he read the titles on some spines, skipping over a good portion of others as he’d never had the chance to before. Ignis  _ had _ told him to feel at home. If he was completely honest with himself, he wasn’t too surprised to hardly find any novels, but mostly just reference books ranging from tactical warfare, more in depth general knowledge, history of Eos (with some more specifically on Solheim and Lucis), political affairs, cooking and nutrition, and… some very few romance novels? It was then that he heard Ignis call for him from the kitchen, and as he turned to leave the shelf, there was a full onslaught of delicious scents coming from the kitchen. As he entered the small room, he found the kitchen table already set with cutlery, wine and… beer! “Didn’t take you for a beer drinker,” he chuckled as he curiously watched the younger finish up.  
  
Ignis was just dishing up the plates, careful to not mix up the pieces of steaks as his own was medium, whereas Gladiolus’ had entered the pan a moment or two later. “I don’t drink beer, but you do, right?” he said as he turned to bring the plates to the table. “I can hardly expect you to drink wine or coffee when I in fact know better about your personal preferences,” he added with a smile, and motioned for the other to take a seat.  
  
The explanation made perfect sense, and Gladiolus couldn't stop a small laugh before he pulled the chair back and sat. They began to eat in comfortable silence, though it didn’t last long - only until the older ate his first piece of steak. “This is delish! You seriously know your stuff,” he praised, sincere in his enthusiasm, the meat having been prepared perfectly. So with this first taste of Ignis’ cooking, he was eager to try the gratin which, same as the vegetables, had no need to hide behind the meat. Culinary heaven, he was sure.  
  
Ignis smiled as he observed the reactions, relieved that Gladiolus approved of the dish. He had been fairly certain that he’d made the right choices, but now it was at least confirmed. “I’m glad you like it,” he said and continued eating as well. He felt a relaxed kind of comfort that he didn’t usually have around people - sometimes around his uncle or Noctis, but this still felt different. This comfort was a different level. Throughout the dinner they kept some pleasant small talk, one that flowed even more naturally than the last time they had dinner together.  
  
After they finished eating he refused to let Gladiolus clean anything up, assuring that he would clean up later. Instead, he offered the other another beer and the couch, where he would follow in a moment with their desserts. And true to his word, Ignis was there a minute or two later, balancing two small plates with a piece of cake and a small fork on each in one hand, and his topped up wine in the other hand.  
  
Gladiolus was pretty sure that this was the most he’d seen Ignis drink, and he guessed (or just hoped) that the other allowed himself to drink because he was relaxed. He certainly  _ seemed  _ more relaxed than when they met during work, he wondered as he took the plate with a smile and a thanks, and the younger sat down next to him. He had noticed that Ignis had seemed less stressed out since his little talk with Noctis in the training room just a few weeks ago, but still busy as ever. Taking a first bite from his cake, he decided to voice a question he’d actually had many times in the past. “Y’know, sometimes I wonder how it’s kinda unfair that Iris doesn’t really get to be a carefree child like her friends or other kids are, but then I always remember that when you were her age, you’ve long been in actual service for Noct. Didn’t you ever feel like you were missing out? ...If you don’t mind me asking,” he added, not meaning to pry.  
  
Ignis took a moment while he chewed on a piece of cake, but he ended up lightly shaking head. “I’d never harboured something like jealousy towards other kids my age. It just seemed like a waste of energy, to be jealous of something that couldn’t have been influenced. In fact, I’d like to think that I’d had a good childhood, if you ignore the fact that Noct got us into trouble on a regular basis. I loved learning, and I vaguely remember being told that here I would never stop learning, and would make good use of all the acquired knowledge,” he told, and memories he hadn’t bothered thinking about from back then slowly came back. Not bad memories, just, well, random memories.  
  
Gladiolus listened attentively, actually very curious about Ignis before they had met. A boy before and after he’d been brought here, far away from his original home, yet his accent had never left. He knew the other was on good terms with his uncle, but now that he thought about it, that was all he knew about the Scientia family - meanwhile, Ignis knew so much about the Amicitia family. “Must’ve been difficult for your parents. How old were you? Seven?” he asked then as it felt like an okay subject. In fact, he saw a hint of a smile on the other’s lips.  
  
“Close, six. My parents had about three years to prepare when I began to learn how to read anything I could get my hands on. They had talked to my uncle and ultimately King Regis, and it was decided that they would prepare me as much as they could in three years. And in the beginning I would just be there for Noct, grow up alongside him. Next to my own studies, I would help him with school work or just accompany him when he wanted to go somewhere. I’m still in contact with my parents, and… Ah, there actually was one time when I was homesick,” he suddenly interjected, that being the only time he could think of. “I can’t remember why, exactly, but in the evening, my uncle told me to phone my parents, not long after I’d arrived in Insomnia. That must have been the only time I heard my mother being sad about the whole matter, but she said she was proud, and encouraged me to keep giving my best.” Dwelling for just a moment on that conversation, he realised that he’d been talking more than he usually would, and was quick to snap back to the present time. “Apologies, I talk too much,” he said, just the slightest bit flustered as he ate another piece from his cake.  
  
Gladiolus caught that fluster, though it was very subtle, but aside from being very observant by nature, he was always the one to notice subtle changes in Ignis’ expression and behaviour. And he grinned, shaking his head to show that there was no need for the other to apologise. “More like you  _ finally _ talk. You’re always either too quiet, or talk only about work stuff. This is nice, I like listening to all that. You know so much about me - hell, about  _ everybody  _ \- and I know next to nothing about you. Hardly fair, is it?” he grinned, and Ignis let a small smile rest on his own lips. “We only met a few years later, right?”  
  
Thinking back while he ate the final piece, Ignis nodded as he leaned forward to put the small plate down on the table in exchange for his drink. By now, Gladiolus already had his empty plate on the table and was nursing his beer. “We were first introduced when you began training in the Citadel, that must have been around two years later,” he confirmed what his memory offered, and drank a comfortable sip.  
  
“Something like that, yeah,” Gladiolus nodded, thinking back to when they were introduced to each other for the first time. “Back then I thought that the king had a robot built for his son,” he admitted with a sheepish smile when Ignis raised an eyebrow, but there seemed to be a hint of an amused smile on his lips. “And when I tried to make jokes to break the ice, you just gave me this entirely bored look and walked away without a word. So for a while I thought you were just some arrogant, high and mighty kid,” he added, and he heard a soft laugh come from the adviser.  
  
“Your jokes were  _ horrible _ , Gladio. Pretending to be amused would have been physically painful, they were that bad. Thank the gods I’ve banished most of them from my memory,” Ignis teased the older with a soft smile - he  _ actually playfully teased _ , Gladiolus realised, no snarky sarcasm as was Ignis’ second nature. He could tell the difference by now, the younger’s sarcasm had more bite to it, which ‘outsiders’ might consider deliberately hurtful comments. Before the older could defend his case, Ignis pushed the conversation on. And he really had no grounds for defence, especially as back then, his own eventual teasing of Ignis had often either turned into arguments between them (which young Gladiolus would always lose), or him being simply ignored by young Ignis (which naturally would only anger him more). “We did warm up to each other after a few months, if memory serves. Initiated by you with a new strategic approach, was it?” Ignis asked, for which he received a nod in confirmation. “What made you change your mind?” He had wondered about that many times, especially when he’d been younger. He even remembered having been suspicious at first, as a child, until he had seen the sincerity in the older boy. So now that they were reminiscing anyway, it seemed like the perfect moment to ask.  
  
Gladiolus gave a thoughtful hum as he had to dig in his own memory for anything that had given him that change of heart. He knew even without giving it much thought that there had been little strategy behind it. “I think… I think it’s different things that led to that change. I remember that the more time I spent in the Citadel for more training and seeing Noct, I’d occasionally see you in the library, usually with some, for a child pretty difficult books. You were the smartest kid I knew, but I saw how hard you worked for all that knowledge,” he gave a first example, his own training having contained plenty theoretical things as well, which had had him visit the library from time to time himself. “Or when I saw how you took responsibility for Noct. When he wouldn’t listen to you and got himself or both of you into trouble. The adults would turn to you, asking how you could let this happen, how could that happen, yada yada. You’d always apologise and promise you’ll take better care, or said it was your fault. It left an impression on me, and I thought things were hard enough on you even without me adding to it. ...Yeah, I guess that sums it up,” he finished his little recap of why he’d changed his attitude towards Ignis back when they’d been kids and hadn’t known each other for too long. In a way it felt a little strange to look back now, and compare the way he had felt then to now.  
  
Ignis didn’t feel too strange about looking back like this - things from the past couldn’t be changed, and he believed that they had all the good reasons for their initial impressions. He smiled curtly when Gladiolus prompted him to tell of his first impression, too, and he pushed his glasses up a bit as they began to slide. “By now it’s probably no surprise that I thought you weren’t the sharpest tool in the shed. I vaguely remember hoping that one day you would become more responsible,” he admitted, not beating around the bush, and clearly not padding his admission. He was admittedly relieved to see a curious smile on the other’s lips.  
  
“Yeah, had a feeling you might say somethin’ like that,” Gladiolus said with an easy voice and smile that showed no hard feelings. Their mutual ‘dislike’ back then had indeed been rather obvious. “But you eventually gave in to my natural charm,  _ and _ began to  _ love _ my jokes,” he said with a cocky smile, entirely sure of himself. The soft laugh it earned from Ignis actually had his breath catch a bit, even to his own surprise.  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far as to say I loved your jokes, but they did slowly improve, eventually,” Ignis chuckled softly after he drank another sip, though he didn’t fully award the wine with how relaxed he felt right then. He was quickly learning that especially outside of work Gladiolus had this kind of… aura? An air about him that made it possible to just allow oneself to let the guard down, if just a little, and relax. “I’d been suspicious of you at first, when you acted different, more civil towards me. But I guess for me, it’s similar to how you changed your mind. I observed how much dedication you put into your training. I knew of your position, and though positions alone don’t automatically receive respect, you certainly earned yours. The more we got to know each other and the world around us, the more I valued your opinions. But I suppose that, too, goes both ways,” he added, he’d never thought of himself to be above other people. He, too, had climbed a steep, rocky mountain to get to the point he was now, just like he knew Gladiolus had. Now they were both respected individuals within the Citadel, important wheels that helped keep the whole system going.  
  
Gladiolus didn’t even make a show of thinking about his answer before he nodded. “Yeah, it took a little while for me to respect you on a professional basis, too. But I think that happened before you changed your own mind,” he said with an easy, sided grin as he watched Ignis hide a smile in his wine glass by taking another sip. That was the past; they got along perfectly well now, and that was all that mattered to him. They’d become close over the years, mutual respect and trust having grown to the unwavering bond it was today. Still, he felt like something was slowly shifting, like that bond was beginning to grow in deeper directions. He couldn’t find it in him to mind. “So what about nowadays?” he asked after a moment, and elaborated his question. Or he tried to. “I mean, we obviously get along really well,” he said, gesturing towards the kitchen and in a swipe around them as they shared dinner together in their free time. “And respect each other, but... “ He tried to find the right words that would express exactly what he meant, but he wasn’t the most skilled in the talking department.  
  
Despite the obvious struggle, based on their previous subject and the directly following question, Ignis had a pretty good idea what Gladiolus was trying to ask. He could have let the other struggle a little longer to find the right wording, but decided to take him out of his misery. “Aside from the king and your father, my respect for you is up there with Monica and Dustin. The council members do good jobs, and very much deserve their position, but… Monica and Dustin are more accessible on a personal level, apart from being our direct seniors. I feel a little more at ease talking to them. With you, however, it’s a more personal matter. I seem to automatically relax around you. Even if you seem to enjoy mercilessly beating me when we spar,” he added with a smile, one that grew a bit when Gladiolus laughed in proof that he did, in fact, enjoy it.  
  
“Hell yeah I do, but you’re a good sport about losing, and actually put up a worthy fight. I’m pretty proud of your skills, if I may say so myself,” Gladiolus grinned unabashed as he was the first and almost only ‘coach’ Ignis trained with. Nowadays the younger spent a good amount of time alone in training, perfecting techniques or adjusting them to fit his own style, but they would still find time in their busy schedules to spar. Especially now that Ignis was close to being sworn into the actual Crownsguard, for which he worked especially hard - next to all his other responsibilities and obligations.  
  
Though he was also proud when the adviser confessed to feel more relaxed around him. That was exactly what Gladiolus had hoped to accomplish, and it seemed like he was doing a good job. “Really, though, all that’s reciprocated. And I’m glad you can let yourself relax around me, that’s a first for all I know. You’re usually all down to business when I see you. It’s nice to see you smile so much,” he added, indicating Ignis’ face as exactly that expression still was on those lips that usually maintained a very neutral, if not stern position. “I’ll make sure you smile even more,” he promised then, out of the blue, and Ignis felt something very briefly pull at some emotion inside him, something stirring that he still wasn’t entirely familiar with, but he was associating more and more with Gladiolus.  
  
From there on their conversation turned to a bit more easier chatter while they finished their drinks. It was only then that they remembered the time, and the fact that they both had yet another early morning awaiting them. Gladiolus was a little reluctant to leave as he enjoyed Ignis’ company a lot, and he thanked the younger a few times for the delicious meal and the evening in general before he had to take his leave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder why Ignis always insists in coming along to pick me up. I’m sure the driver alone would be just fine,” Noctis half wondered, half complained while they turned to leave the busy main road into a quieter side street at a slow pace.

Even though school had finished a few hours ago, Noctis spent a good while in the arcade together with Prompto as they often would. Having been close by anyway, Gladiolus joined them towards the end for a game or two - something he didn’t often do, but he’d never been one who would turn down a challenge. Besides, he had a little time to kill before he would need to pick up his little sister from her from her own sword training. Gaming had been fun, however, and it was only early evening when they finally parted ways. At least parted from Prompto, as Gladiolus decided to keep the prince company until Ignis would pick him up nearby. It was warm and still light enough outside, though now it wouldn’t take long until the sun would begin to set.  
  
“I wonder why Ignis always insists in coming along to pick me up. I’m sure the driver alone would be just fine,” Noctis half wondered, half complained while they turned to leave the busy main road into a quieter side street at a slow pace. It wasn’t that he minded Ignis’ company, he just thought that he was grown up enough to not need his guide and adviser at his side at every moment that he wasn’t in school. Deep down he knew that he exaggerated, that they did in fact have plenty of time apart.  
  
Hands in his pockets, Gladiolus shrugged as he really saw nothing wrong about it. “He’s just doing his job. Besides, if anybody’s able to drag you out of an arcade, it’s either him or me,” he stated with a grin as he had no doubt about it. Most others would let themselves be shrugged off by the prince, but he himself was too hands on, and Ignis too no-nonsense. Really, he believed that angering Ignis would be a very dumb idea indeed. Keeping his eyes forward, he ignored Noctis mumbling something to himself as they had almost reached the end of this side street, which had a few doors leading to the staff entrances of businesses and clubs. It opened up to the outside of a small park and a parking space, where he already saw a familiar car waiting, and an even more familiar young man standing right next to it. “Hey, speak of the devil. Ready to pick up the princess in his modern carriage,” he laughed softly as Noctis tried (and failed) to shove him to the side. He knew how much his friend hated to be called ‘princess’.  
  
Though before they could reach the end of the path, someone came stumbling out through one of the doors, bumping into Noctis by accident. The middle aged man was already very drunk, still holding a broken bottle in his hand - the gruff voice of a bouncer coming from indoors gave away that there had been a fight, and an unwilling leave of the guest. And though the prince apologised for pumping into the man, as was common courtesy, the still angry man seemed to have drunk away any reason, for he suddenly lunged at Noctis’ head with the broken bottle. The younger was frozen to the spot in shock, and without even thinking, Gladiolus pulled his friend out of danger.  
  
At that moment it seemed like everything happened at once. As a biting pain shot through his face, not far away from them a shocked call of “Gladio!” could be heard as Ignis came running to them. Noctis had been shoved aside with enough force that he stumbled against a wall that kept him upright. The only sounds that filled the following silence were running footsteps and the half bottle falling to the ground as the man was shocked himself. Gladiolus felt blood on his face as it dripped down, the pain in the left side of his face intense, but he refused to not stand tall. “Get the hell out of here,” he growled at the man, his hands balling into fists as he pulled himself together while staring the other down with his other eye that didn’t have blood streaming into it. He was not only Noctis’ Shield, but also a sworn Crownsguard, and he would not harm a Crown City citizen if it could be avoided. The man was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing, but Noctis was safe and unharmed, and that was all that mattered to him. Drunk or not, the man didn’t need to be told twice as he turned and did his best to run, tripping and falling once or twice in the process.  
  
Even while Gladiolus’ spoke, Ignis reached him and, as the man escaped, reached out for the Shield’s shoulder to turn him around. The amount of blood and the cut down along the length of the left side of his face were shocking, the damage the stranger had left, but he stopped himself from gasping in surprise. His mind was already racing with all the what ifs, have to dos and possible damage not only to the flesh, but also the eye that was currently shut tight. “We need to get you to the Citadel, they have curatives to help you,” he said, doing his best to sound more calm and assertive than he actually felt on the inside. This was not the time to panic. Another set of running footsteps brought the driver to the scene, holding the car’s first aid kit as he had not known of the actual damage.  
  
“We don’t need to waste a potion on a scratch like this,” Gladiolus waved off, adrenaline possibly being an effective painkiller that moment.  
  
“Excuse the comparison, but you’re bleeding like a slaughtered bloodhorn. _ Scratches _ don’t bleed like that,” Ignis stated deadpan as he absolutely did not want to spare another section of his mind on arguing as it was already in overdrive. “Noct, if you please,” he motioned for Noctis to come help him get their friend to the car - he could have asked the driver, but he needed to get the younger out of his own state of shock.  
  
“Head scratches always look worse than they are, I don’t need any healing potions,” the older insisted as he shrugged out of the holds on his arms. “This will be enough, thank you,” he added, reaching for the first aid kit to take it off the driver. The man was unsure about whose side to take - the level headed adviser, or the injured young military man. Giving Ignis an uncertain look, he surrendered the box without a fight. And just as Ignis was about to object, Gladiolus held up a hand. “I don’t want it. Trust me.” He had his own reasons, but… he wouldn’t voice them in front of this broader audience.  
  
Plan B. There was no Plan B. Ignis of course wanted to remain persistent, but knowing how stubborn the other could be, he knew there was no point now. Sighing, he took the kit from Gladiolus before he turned to the driver. ”Please bring the prince home, I leave him in your hands. Noct, are you alright?” he added, regarding his charge who seemed to have snapped out of stupor. And he couldn’t really blame Noctis - this was the third time that an attack had happened around or directed at the prince in a very peaceful situation. And this time it had been a close friend who had received a severe injury, even if Gladiolus denied it was bad. The driver quickly ushered Noctis to the car, giving him just enough time to thank his friend. “You’ll be okay, right?” he asked, still deeply worried and feeling guilty for all this having happened in the first place. He hoped that it really was nothing big like Gladiolus insisted. And his friend only gave him a sided grin and a thumb up before they were parted.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m not personally dragging you to the Citadel,” Ignis mumbled as he guided Gladiolus to the open space. There were benches and better light than in this side street, and he would get a proper chance for damage control. Of course he was worried, but he knew that he couldn’t simply shoulder the other man, throw him into a car and drive off for a potion. Though even if he could, he probably would still (reluctantly) respect the other’s decision to not to go.  
  
He ushered Gladiolus to sit on a bench near the park, then sat right next to him with the first aid kit on the bench between them. Now that the situation had calmed a bit, he finally had a chance to get a closer look at the injury. The check proved that the glass had gone deeper into the tissue, and again he had to force himself to not react too obviously and worry Gladiolus. But now he had a Plan B. “We’re going to the hospital with this, and don’t you dare argue. You’ll might need stitches,” he stated as he opened the kit and took out a cloth first - he was far from being a doctor, but it didn’t take a medical genius to determine that fact. “Does your eye hurt?” he asked as he arranged the cloth in his hold, then reached up with both hands. The left one he rested on Gladiolus’ cheek and thumb to the side of the chin to tilt the head for him to set to work. And though he was focused on the task, for a moment he realised that this was the first time he actually touched the other man in any shape or form, outside training. This was absolutely not the right timing to think about something like that, but he simply couldn’t help it. He kept the touch light, gentle, and for the briefest moment the thought shot through his mind that, if he were to forget the situation they were currently in, he would enjoy the touch. He tried not to linger on any sentimental thoughts, however, wanting to clean the wound as best as possible. They would take proper care of it in the hospital, but he didn’t want to wait until then with first aid, considering it was a broken bottle, probably dirty, and in a very sensitive area. He wanted to minimise the risk of infection as much as possible, and so he began to carefully wipe blood from the eye area, not caring that he got blood on his own hand.  
  
“The eye doesn’t hurt, nah,” Gladiolus denied, just before he felt the soft touch to his cheek. Though it made sense, he hadn’t expected it, and he just let his head be moved however Ignis seemed to need it. And even though the injury itself did in fact hurt like hell (he just liked being the tough guy), he found comfort in their current closeness. It actually helped him keep his cool as he just decided to focus on Ignis’ face, taking in little details that he didn’t usually get to see. Like the slightly uneven parts of skin on his forehead, the small birthmarks as far as the angle allowed him to see, a more up close look at the sharp features.  
  
“I don’t even feel any pain at all, can you believe it,” he grinned, then immediately regretted that movement with a grumbled “Shit, that was dumb” as making the expression pulled at the lower cut. He could taste his blood, but he couldn’t tell if it was still bleeding that badly.  
  
Relieved that the eye didn’t seem affected, Ignis put the now bloodied cloth down as he rummaged through the box to retrieve the small bottle of antiseptic. It apparently was specifically for wounds, so it shouldn’t burn… too much. “Is that so?” he asked casually, in sarcasm. “Well if that’s the case, I think I saw a sterile needle and medical garn here. Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at sewing. No need for anaesthesia, right?” As he spoke, he opened the bottle and a sterile compress to soak it with some of the antiseptic.  
  
“Wow, a stab in my feels, that hu-- Fffffuck, couldn’t you warn me?!” Gladiolus growled the protest as Ignis began to clean the wound above the eyebrow, the sting actually quite painful, and he instinctively pulled his head back.  
  
Ignis was surprised at first and paused his movements, but he couldn’t just stop there. “You’re right, apologies. I’ll use antiseptic now, but I’m sure it won’t hurt,” he said, again with casual sarcasm as he held Gladiolus’ head in place again to continue. This sarcasm was just his way to keep himself calm and focused on the task at hand.  
  
The older hissed when the damp cloth came in contact with his broken skin again, but he tried not to focus on the new pain. Instead, he returned to studying Ignis’ face, and this time it were those clear blue eyes that caught his attention. They were usually hidden by rimmed glasses, but them both now being in such close proximity, he saw more than Ignis currently let on. Despite all sarcastic comments, he saw worry and concentration in those eyes. As he thought about it, he realised that he had seen emotions in those eyes before that had belied any behaviour. In fact, it was only then that it dawned on him just how expressionistic Ignis’ eyes actually were - to him, at least. “Y’know, you really should wear contact lenses. Don’t hide behind them thick rimmed glasses,” he thought out loud on a whim.  
  
Ignis hadn’t expected a comment like that at all, but he also didn’t pay it much mind right then, what with being too preoccupied. He was almost done with cleaning the wounds as best as he could, which wasn’t as much as he wanted. “It’s difficult to bandage face wounds, I might need to cover your mouth,” he said as he put the soaked and red compress onto the cloth from before, then took another, new compress to cover the upper wound with. At least he used tape to hold it in place.  
  
Gladiolus gave a sided smile (he had learned...) at the comment, now knowing with certainty what care was behind the words. He hadn’t doubted it before, but he just had a glimpse of more, genuine worry and care. That behind Ignis’ calm and collected exterior many more emotions seemed to be at work.  
  
Having done as much as he could, Ignis took out his phone to call a cab that would bring them to the hospital. The call was very brief, and with just a few yet efficient words exchanged, he pocketed the device again. “Someone will be here in a moment,” he shared that piece of information, just before a question from earlier came back to mind. Now that they could only wait for a few minutes for the cab to arrive, his mind calmed just about enough to think of asking that question. “Why did you refuse getting a potion? It wouldn’t have left any trace, but this way you’ll most certainly keep a scar,” he asked curiously. It made no sense to him, but Gladiolus had requested his trust earlier. In that moment it hadn’t mattered whether it made sense to him, as long as it had to the Shield.  
  
“Ah, that…” Gladiolus smiled … almost sheepishly? “Yeah, well… I dunno, it’s kinda some pride thing. I mean, I’m Noct’s Shield - it’s my duty towards not only a prince, but also a friend, and I take pride in it. So if I take one for him, I don’t want to hide it. I want to say with pride that that scar was the payment for a friend’s safety,” he told, and he stood by his view. “It probably sounds pretty dumb, but yeah, that’s just the way I am. I just didn’t want Noct to hear it that moment. He’s shaken enough as it is.”  
  
Ignis listened attentively, and he had to admit that he was rather impressed by Gladiolus’ reasoning. He shook his head with a small smile for just a moment. “It doesn’t sound dumb, no,” he assured just as a cab pulled up, and came to a halt on a parking space near them. He disposed of the used items on the way to the cab, and a few moments later they were on the way to the hospital.  
  
______  
  
Upon arrival at the hospital’s ER, Ignis wrote the registration for Gladiolus as the other’s adrenaline rush finally subsided. He could no longer hide the pain, and found it difficult to concentrate on any writing. Really, he was glad that Ignis was the one here with him. He never wanted Noctis to see him in any state of weakness. The adviser asked any medical related questions he didn’t know about Gladiolus that were required for the hospital form, and within minutes he was able to return the clipboard to the nurse at the registration.  
  
The ER was relatively busy right then, but the staff partially went by priority of reasons for a patient’s visit. So considering the gashes in Gladiolus’ face and more blood having seeped through the makeshift bandages, they didn’t make him wait too long. Naturally Ignis stayed outside the treatment room, but now that the other was being seen, he had some organisational things to do. Knowing that the treatment would take a little while, he first went to properly wash his hands after the quick wipe earlier, then went outside to make some phone calls.  
  
First he phoned Jared. He remembered that Gladiolus had mentioned a while ago that he would always pick up his little sister Iris from her sword training. It was about that time now, but since her big brother was not able to get her, Ignis saw Jared as the only other person he could think of to ask. He briefly explained what had happened and apologised for the request, but he was relieved that the older man instantly agreed to pick her up and bring her home safe.  
  
The next call went to Clarus, Gladiolus’ dad, to inform him about the incident. It wasn’t only important for him to know in advance what had happened to his son and that he would be fine, but also for the king to be updated on the prince’s well-being. He assured that Noctis, too, would be okay, that he would talk to the younger next and make sure the initial shock was gone. Jared was already on his way to get Iris.  
  
And sure enough, the third call went to Noctis who was still shaken, but relieved to hear that his friend was alright and in professional care now. He apologised multiple times for what had happened as he blamed himself, but Ignis assured him that it hadn’t been his fault. Gladiolus was proud of being his Shield, and would be there to keep him safe, always. They talked a few minutes longer before hanging up, Noctis feeling a little more at ease by then. Only then did Ignis return into the building and to his previous seat.  
  
Gladiolus was kept in the treatment room for longer than Ignis expected, but at least it seemed like the pain wasn’t as bad by the time the Shield returned. The bandages were new and not yet stained. On their way to the hospital’s integrated pharmacy, Gladiolus stopped in his tracks as he remembered something important. “Iris! I’m late picking her up!” he exclaimed, and was just about to turn for the exit, pain meds shopping be damned. His sister counted on him, he couldn’t let her down like this.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jared went to get her. He’ll stay with her until you’re home. Your father, His Majesty and Noct are also informed. All _ you _ need to do now is to get your medication and some rest,” Ignis assured, not wanting the other to stress himself about anything right then. The injury was already stressful enough.  
  
“Jared…? Did dad ask you to contact him?” Gladiolus asked, sure that his father had given the necessary instructions. Surely Ignis wouldn’t have known about Iris’ training otherwise.  
  
Ignis shook his head in answer. “You mentioned a few weeks ago that you always pick her up on Wednesdays. You obviously couldn't make it today, so I wanted to make sure that it was organised before I informed your father,” he explained, then motioned for them to continue.  
  
If Gladiolus had been surprised a moment ago, he was plain impressed now. Even he himself had forgotten that he’d ever mentioned such a thing to Ignis. Still, it was a great relief for him. “You’re an incredible help, thanks, Ignis,” he said with a smile before he continued walking in order to get the pain meds. “Really though, thanks for all of this. I appreciate it.” And though Ignis didn’t reply verbally, he did offer a small smile and nod in acknowledgement.  
  
It was only once they sat in another cab, the paper bag containing the meds on his lap, that whatever the doctor had given Gladiolus earlier finally began to make him feel more tired. Looking out of the window, he just let him mind drift, and he couldn’t help but wonder. Ignis really was the kind of guy one could rely on, right? He tried to imagine one of his mates having been there at the time of the attack - they might have gone chase and beat up the drunk guy. Or had it been one of his friends in the Crownsguard, they wouldn’t have asked about why he was so against getting a potion, wouldn’t have tried to understand. And while Ignis could have gotten him a cab right after the incident and continued on his own way with Noctis, he had left their friend in the care of the driver and instead went along to the hospital. And despite their banter earlier and some sarcastic comments, the other hadn’t even teased him about his difficulty to concentrate on the registration form, about that moment of weakness. Instead, without making a big deal of it, he just helped by doing the writing.  
  
He didn’t even notice he was just beginning to doze when the car came to a halt in front of his home, and Ignis nudged him after paying for the fare. “You’re home, Iris is probably already waiting,” the younger said before he got out of the cab, already having spotted Jared’s parked car as they pulled up. Ignis thanked the driver and went outside, waiting for Gladiolus to exit as well. He could tell that the injury and pain meds were affecting the other more than he would let on towards others. And knowing Gladiolus, he also appreciated that the other seemed to be comfortable enough around him to let his guard down like that.  
  
Just before they reached the door, it swung open to reveal a still very worried Iris. “Gladdy!” she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, relieved that her big brother was safe. Luckily the blood on his clothes had mostly dried by then, but she wouldn’t have cared either way. “Jared told me about what happened, I was so worried! Did the guy get away?” she asked as she looked up at him, and they could see that she had been crying, if her red eyes were anything to go by.  
  
Gladiolus smiled at her, one arm returning the hug while his other hand rested on top of her head, affectionately ruffling her hair. “That guy had the fright of his life, I’m sure he’ll behave from now on,” he chuckled - he didn’t flat out state he’d let the man get away, but no matter how drunk, he hopefully had indeed learned his lesson. “Let’s go inside.”  
  
Ignis watched the siblings, a small smile on his own lips as that little evasion of her actual question seemed to be enough to cheer her up for the moment. He went to the door to join Jared, who also was visibly relieved that things would be okay. “Thank you for taking care of Iris on such short notice, I apologise for the trouble,” Ignis said after stepping aside for the siblings to enter the house again. “It was no trouble at all, thank _ you _ for taking care of everything else. Will you be staying with the young masters?” the elder asked, to which Ignis nodded. “For a while, yes. You can rest assured that Gladio will be getting some rest now.” Jared smiled at that, and nodded his acknowledgement before he bade goodbye, turning for his car. Ignis in turn stepped back enough to close the door from the inside, and took off his shoes before he continued further into the house.  
  
“Gladdy, I really don’t think you should drink…” came Iris’ voice from the lit kitchen, and as Ignis entered, he saw Gladiolus by the fridge just as he brought a can of beer to the table.  
  
“Iris, you have cup noodles at home, right? Would you be so kind and get three cups?” Ignis asked as he walked through the room to casually take the can out of the other man’s hand, just before it could be opened. He ignored Gladiolus’ complaints about how he just wanted to chug one back. Bringing it back to the fridge, he took out a bottle of water instead to give it to the older to ‘chug back’.  
  
Gladiolus looked at the bottle with distaste as he took it - he liked water, but right then that wasn’t what he wanted. Glancing back over his shoulder, he checked to make sure Ignis was busy with the kettle and cup noodles Iris brought him, and he silently stood up to sneak to the fridge for his desired beer. Only he wasn’t silent at all, and most certainly didn’t manage to get his hand on a can before Ignis’ threat of “Gladio, don’t you _ dare _ .” made him stop dead in his tracks, a hand only just touching the fridge door. He admittedly didn’t quite feel like himself right then, his mind a little foggy, but he still knew better than to get on the other’s wrong side. Mumbling under his breath, he let go of the door and returned to the table and… his water. And just a moment later, he heard Ignis chatting with Iris as if nothing happened.  
  
It took a few minutes, but before long, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table with their dinner consisting of cup noodles. Ignis would have liked to whip up something else, but this was fine once in a while. And though he was usually the type to enjoy a meal in silence, he attentively listened to Iris as she told about her sword training. She had only just begun training about two months ago, but she enjoyed it - and she was the type who needed to talk when she was worried. They both kept an eye on Gladiolus while they ate, and though the older had been more enthusiastic about eating at first, tiredness was quickly taking over. And while Ignis did try to make conversation with Iris, if only to keep her mind occupied, Gladiolus’ answers of ‘Cool’, ‘Ya’, and ‘Uh-huh’ were enough for the adviser to see the other man falling asleep face first into his noodles any moment now. Usually the older would be a lot more involved in any conversation concerning training, swords, or battle.  
  
Only when Gladiolus seemingly forgot about the noodles in favour of nodding off did Ignis finally act. “Come now, Gladio, time for bed,” he said as he stood, and gently rested a hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder to get his attention. Iris offered to clean up their cups, for which Ignis thanked her as he guided a very sleepy Gladiolus out of the kitchen. He didn’t know where the other’s room was, so he simply followed the other man, wanting to make sure that he would be okay on the way upstairs, and to bed. They made a short halt on the upper corridor as Gladiolus wanted to b-line for the bathroom (with Ignis’ well meant advice to not fall asleep in there) before they continued for the bedroom.  
  
Ignis didn’t think much of it at first as they walked, but once they actually were in the room, he felt slightly awkward for a moment. He now was in Gladiolus’ very personal space, and though he did like this new glimpse in the other’s personality, at the same time it felt like he was intruding considering how half asleep the other man already was. Just as Gladiolus was about to get ready for bed, Ignis was in the midst of excusing himself to leave when the other spoke up. “Sorry for all the trouble this evenin’. You prolly had better things to do than get me stitched together,” he said, the exhaustion obvious in his voice, and something Ignis hadn’t heard in him before. The meds had been pretty strong, though, the doctor having anticipated the pain to be particularly strong after the initial adrenaline had worn off.  
  
“It was no trouble, don’t worry,” Ignis assured as he paid special attention to the indeed rather impressive sword on display next to him, wanting to discreetly give the other man some privacy at least.  
  
It was only when he heard a blanket ruffling that he let his attention return to Gladiolus, finding him sitting in bed now with the blanket pooling around his waist and nothing to cover his upper body. And though he had caught glimpses of a tattoo in process on Gladiolus’ arms before, outlines not long after they had been inked, he saw more of it now as it stretched not only down the arms, but the shoulders and one side of the chest, too. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long as it was rude to stare, though it was definitely not a negative kind of ‘staring’. He found himself wishing he could see it more often, but before he could chastise himself for thinking that, the other’s voice returned his thoughts to where they _ should _ be.  
  
“Is Iris okay?” Gladiolus asked as his tired mind couldn’t remember much from when they sat together at the table just minutes earlier. He hadn’t meant to worry his little sister like this. “I kinda failed as a big brother, eh? Worrying her like this. If I could go back, though, I would do it all again. ...No, scratch that, I would’ve made us leave the arcade five minutes earlier, just to avoid Noct being in that kind of situation again. And to not worry Iris or trouble you,” he mumbled before Ignis could reply to his question - he didn’t care about any injury on himself, so long as he knew the others were okay.  
  
Ignis hadn’t expected Gladiolus wanting to talk much now, but this really did seem to bother the other man, enough to spite his tiredness. Though he thought that maybe it was exactly this tiredness that made him talk so openly. With a soft smile he pulled the desk chair back and sat, crossing one leg over the other for his elbows to lean on the upper leg. “First of all, Iris will be fine. She’s an Amicitia, she’s tough," he offered. The smile faltered a bit when he thought about the two other times that Noctis had been involved in sudden attacks, though this one had been by far the more harmless one as nobody had died in front of his eyes. He’d seen the young prince back then, and no matter how many nerves his charge had already cost him, it always broke him a little on the inside when he remembered the mental state the little boy had been in back then, and how long it had taken for him to improve, to recover. “When I spoke to Noct on the phone he sounded fine, everything considered. Very worried for your well-being, as to be expected. However, I’m sure that he’ll feel better once he sees you with his own eyes,” he assured as he was in fact certain of this. Their friend, too, had become stronger not only physically, but also mentally. “And lastly, you honestly didn’t trouble me. I’d like to believe that you would have done the same.”  
  
Gladiolus listened, willing his mind to keep its focus. He would have liked to make a comment or two more, but he grinned at the last part - it was easier for him right then to keep light chatter. “You bet I would. Ain’t leavin’ you alone when you’re hurt,” he said, almost boasted with that grin still there as he naturally was very sure of himself and his superhero abilities.  
  
Superhero complex or not, the other’s words had Ignis smile softly. “Appreciated,” he said, and decided that now was a good moment for the older to give in to his tiredness. “You should get some sleep now, or you won’t be able to protect anybody,” he said as he pushed himself up from the chair again, and returned it to its previous position. He was glad that Gladiolus complied without an argument and laid down. What caught him off guard when he reached the door was Gladiolus speaking up again. “Hey Iggy, smile more like that, yeah?” the deep, sleepy voice said. The request and that sudden nickname stirred something inside him, an emotion he by then already associated with the other man. A good emotion indeed. “I’ll try,” he promised as he looked back at the other, his earlier slight awkwardness already forgotten. Turning the light off, he quietly closed the door before he returned downstairs.  
  
Right then he didn’t have time to ponder any emotions. As he walked down the stairs and neared the kitchen in which the light still shone, he heard a sniffling that could only come from Iris. As he entered the room and she noticed, she quickly tried to wipe away her tears, but the next would simply continue flowing. “Sorry, I just…” she quickly tried to apologise, but didn’t quite know what to say. Though she thanked Ignis when he handed her a tissue from the role that hung on the wall. “Why didn’t he get a potion? I know you guys can get your hands on them. He wouldn’t be hurting now,” she asked after a moment as that was a question that bothered her.  
  
Knowing by now where the cups were, Ignis took a moment to prepare a cup of warm milk for Iris while he thought of how to explain the situation to her. He didn’t want to give her Gladiolus’ unofficial reason as it was, well, unofficial. If she were to hear it, it should be from her brother. “I did suggest that in the beginning, but he refused,” he said as he took the cup out of the microwave, despite having a slight aversion towards those devices. Right now he made an exception. He returned to the table and handed the cup to her, and with a small smile she accepted it. “Gladio is very proud, and very brave. He vehemently refused the potion, but it is not my place to chatter about it. You will need to ask him yourself,” he concluded as he reclaimed the chair he’d used earlier. He figured that simply being honest with her would be the best way to go. She was still a child, but old enough to understand that sometimes things had reasons that weren’t meant for the whole world to know.  
  
Iris pondered the words for a moment while she drank a sip of her milk, her tears having stopped by now. And as she thought, she couldn’t keep a small smile at the mention of her brother being proud and brave - in her mind, her father and brother were the bravest men in the world! She was happy that Ignis confirmed that without being prompted. “He is, my brother is _ very _ brave!” she said, though her mood turned a bit more sad again right after. “I mean, he’ll have to protect a king in the future, he _ has _ to be brave and strong…”  
  
Ignis drank another sip from his water that he still had left from their dinner, and as he listened, it was clear that Iris was very well aware of the position her brother was in, too. This wasn’t exactly something a young girl like Iris should think about too much, but he guessed that in a family that had been Shields for generations, it had to be clear to every family member from a very young age that ultimately, in the worst case a Shield would be the last one standing between an enemy and their king. He offered her a soft smile. “You’re right, he has to be. And today he showed that he can do it, that he’s the right one to protect the prince, our future king. But more than that, he protected a friend,” he told her, and the young girl tilted her head at him as she considered his words. “Both Gladio and I will make sure that Noct will become a good king under whom we’ll know peace. He’ll learn how to fight, and how to make the right decisions,” he promised then, knowing that they would at the very least give their damn best.  
  
Iris tried to process Ignis’ words properly in her mind before she spoke up again, a memory coming back to her. “I remember when we were younger, Gladdy hated Noct. I guess he had his reasons, but… One day I misbehaved in the Citadel, and Noctis covered for me. After that I didn’t hear Gladdy talk badly about the prince anymore, I think that’s when they became friends. Now they’re friends like dad and King Regis are, right?” she asked hopefully.  
  
Ignis remembered that time, and back then he had also noticed the relationship between Noctis and Gladiolus gradually improve. The young prince had at first tried to tell him the same lie he had told his father and everybody else, as to why he’d suddenly been grounded, but he'd known Noctis well enough even then. It had taken a little prodding, but eventually he’d learned the truth - and unlike Gladiolus, who hadn’t been very close to the prince at the time, he hadn’t been surprised that the younger had held out his head for Iris. He was a good kid at heart. That was long in the past, and as he thought about their friendship now, he did see the potential for it to reach the kind of level their fathers had. “Your father and the king have been friends since they were young, far longer than any of our generation have been alive, so their bond is extraordinary. Gladio and Noct still have a long way to go, but seeing their friendship as it is now, I think nothing will stop them,” he said, and that was actually what he believed, and she seemed happy with the answer. That friendship would also make the trust easier that was important between a king and his Shield.  
  
At this point Iris seemed to have calmed down, and even cheered up a lot more. Her mood seemed lighter, more like her usual self, and while they talked a little more as she drank, the warm milk seemed to finally make her relaxed enough to become sleepy. Either that, or she simply allowed herself to become tired now that her worries were soothed. She was just about to start cleaning up what they had used for dinner, but Ignis insisted she went to get some rest. He promised to clean up and wait for their father to return home, which wouldn’t take long now. It took a little convincing to have her not worry about bothering him, but in the end he could assure her that she could rest easily.  
  
After she left for her room, Ignis cleared the table - disposing of the empty (or mostly empty) noodle cups, cleaning the mugs and putting them back into their respective places, and… Well, there was nothing really left to do but wait. He was still a guest, and with none of the house owners currently here or awake, it felt wrong to go take a book to read like he had once with Gladio in the kitchen cooking. He had left his briefcase in the car before the incident, so there wasn’t any work he could occupy himself with.  
  
Though luckily he didn’t need to wait for long before the front door opened and Clarus entered the house. Getting up from his chair, Ignis went to wait by the kitchen door for the man to at least get into the house properly, and have the time to take off his shoes. “Ignis, you’re still here. Is everything alright?” Clarus asked as he went to join the younger in the kitchen, keeping his voice hushed in the otherwise silent house.  
  
“Gladio and Iris both went to sleep, it was a rather turbulent evening for them both. Well, and the pain medication Gladio received was a bit of a knockout, if I may say so,” Ignis reported - after all, aside from the king, Clarus was the highest authority for him, so ‘reporting’ was normal. “Jared was so kind and stayed with Iris until we returned. And according to the doctor, the pain will last for a while, considering all the movements a face naturally has, so the medication can be taken when it’s required.”  
  
Clarus listened to the report, and though he was relieved to hear that both his children were safe, and he’d heard the general story on the phone earlier, there still were some questions. Nodding his thanks for the brief update, he went to the fridge and took out a can of beer that he brought to the table. Closing the fridge, Clarus settled on one of the chairs and cracked open the can, gesturing for Ignis to sit as well. “How severe is the cut?” he asked, wanting to know of the damage done.  
  
_ Like father, like son. _ Ignis noted as he watched the other man drink his first sip. Not that that was a bad thing, he actually found it interesting to see little similarities like this between Gladiolus and his father. This was also the first time, he realised, that he saw his superior act like any other man might after a long, hard day at work - just sitting down with a nice, cold beer. At first it felt a little strange, but at the same time he didn’t mind at all to have this glimpse of the senior Shield’s other side, the _ father _ . He reclaimed his previous seat before he spoke. “I’m… afraid there will be a scar. The cut went relatively deep from what I could see,” he said, indicating with a finger on his own face from where to where the injury went. “There was no harm to the eye, at least.”  
  
The injury seemed bigger than Clarus had first expected, but he was relieved to hear that at least the eye was unharmed. He nodded again, thoughtfully, and drank a sip. He knew better than anyone what their job meant, what risks were involved. And of course he was proud of Gladiolus for having protected Noctis as was his duty, but at the same time he was also a father - he couldn’t help but feel concern for his son. He knew that Gladiolus had not only acted as a Shield, but also a friend, and that made him all the more proud. There was still one question, though. “Why didn’t you come to the Citadel? You know of the possibilities we have,” he asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what hospitals did, but it was a simple fact that in the Citadel they had ways to cure the injuries of those in service, so they could _ continue being _ in service.  
  
Ignis wasn’t surprised to hear the same question he’d heard before, but this time his answer was different. “I trust you already know the answer, my lord," he said, gently enough to show that he didn’t mean to offend. He believed that if anyone would understand Gladiolus without any question, it would be the one man who was in the same boat.  
  
The reply wasn’t quite what Clarus expected, but after a moment’s thought, he offered a small smile and a nod. He understood. “You’re right, I do,” he confirmed before his fingers played with the can for a moment. “On a professional basis, I fully understand and respect his decision. As a father, however, I wish he had considered possible consequences a little more,” he said, feeling torn between the two positions he found himself in.  
  
Ignis took a moment to think about it as he sipped his water, or what little was left of it. “I’m sure that he was well aware of them, my lord,” he began thoughtfully, then decided on a way to word his thoughts. “He had plenty of time to reconsider between the attack and walking into the treatment room to get his wound seen to. Though he’s hot headed, for as long as I’ve known him, he’s always stood behind his decisions, and always had his reasons for them. He has his pride, and that pride stands above anything else.”  
  
As Clarus listened, he watched Ignis and again saw something in the young man that he was sure to have seen before, when he had watched him interact with Gladiolus. It was an understanding that went beyond words, proving a keen observation and more importantly, a care that reached past the lines of brethren in arms. It actually impressed him that Ignis had made such observations. Still, it made him feel a little more assured that Gladiolus also had a guide by choice who cared, as it wasn’t Ignis’ primary job to guide a Shield. “You’re very observant, I like that,” he said with an honest smile.  
  
“I do my best, thank you, my lord,” Ignis thanked the man of whom he always had the utmost respect. Aside from being the king’s Shield and a father, Clarus also was a head figure for the Crownsguard, and he had done a lot for Ignis over the years as well. “I should be going now, I want to check on Noctis a last time before going home,” he said then as he made to stand, and Clarus did the same.  
  
“Let me organise someone to drive you,” he offered and began to reach for his phone, though he stopped when Ignis shook his head with a small smile.  
  
“I’ll call a taxi, I don’t know yet how long the visit will take,” he said, though he did thank Clarus for the offer. It was getting late, and he didn’t want to keep a driver in possible overtime. With a cab he could stay with the young prince for however long was needed, with no pressure, and then simply call the company again when it was eventually time to continue home. He appreciated his superior agreeing, and he was accompanied to the door where they parted.


	5. Chapter 4 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Gladiolus found Iris already at the dining table.

The next morning Gladiolus found Iris already at the dining table. Jared was currently preparing breakfast in the kitchen when he joined his sister, with a pretty nasty headache and pain from the wound. Having been to the kitchen first (where he also spoke to Jared for a few minutes, assuring he would be fine), he brought along a glass of water he had drunk from on the way to wash down a painkiller. According to the doctor, these at least wouldn’t knock him out like those given to him in the hospital. In fact, he couldn’t even remember everything after getting home from the hospital. Much of it was blurry, but he knew who could fill him in. Thanking Jared when the man brought their cooked breakfast, he then turned back to his sister. “Gimme a brief summary of last night? I feel like I was half asleep for the most part,” he made a face as he really didn’t like that dozy feeling, and began to eat.  
  
“After Ignis saved you from drowning in your cup noodles? He made sure you go to bed and stay there,” Iris gave a little summary on what had gone on while Gladiolus had been awake, ate a mouthful, then continued - with half her mouth full at first, for which her brother scolded her. “He actually stayed with me in the kitchen for a while longer, until I went to sleep. Said he’d stay until dad got home, just in case. I was… still really sad and worried about you, but he was really sweet, caring and reassuring. Made me some hot milk-- I mean, I’m kind of too old for the hot milk trick, but it was nice, comforting,” she told, as in her opinion warm milk was given to kids under the pretense that it helped one to sleep. One day she would learn that it wasn’t just some kids thing. “In the end he even cheered me up, and I slept well through the night. And he didn’t treat me like a child, he talked to me like an adult, I liked that. I’m younger than you guys, but I’m not a little kid anymore, you know. Actually…” she grinned at her brother, “you really should take him as an example in manners and kindness,” she added and stuck out her tongue cheekily, and giggled as she leaned out of Gladiolus’ reach as he tried to grab her.  
  
Sitting down again, Gladiolus stuffed his mouth with some more food and tried to ignore the sting in his cheek from the wound. He was surprised that Ignis had not only stayed longer, but that he had gone out of his way to cheer up his precious little sister. Before he could ponder the thought too much, however, she spoke again.  
  
“I was really worried, you know…” Iris began with a small, sad smile as she poked at her food, “But he… He said that you’re very brave and proud, but he wouldn’t say why you didn’t want to get a potion to help you. Said that was something I’d have to ask you myself. But more than that, he said that he and you would make a good, strong king out of Noct, so you’ll be in danger less. And he said he’s sure that you and Noct will become as close friends as dad and King Regis are. He was so caring, I went to bed feeling you’ll be safe even as a Shield. And that you’ll do a great job. I’m really proud of you and dad,” she finished with a soft smile, though some of that sadness still lingered between them.  
  
Gladiolus was touched by what Ignis had done for her - he had known that Ignis got along fairly well with Iris, but he wouldn’t have expected this. Right now, however, he also wanted to do his part in cheering her up. “So… Noct’s got a rival now? You fancy Ignis now, too?” he asked her teasingly with a sided grin - and it was well worth it, seeing her suddenly turn a light shade of pink on her cheeks as she became flustered and almost offended. Teasing her about her crush on Noctis never failed.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Iris huffed, and quickly drank some of her tea before a better comeback came to her. “Then again, he  _ is _ pretty sweet and handsome… Think I should date him? I’d be in good hands!” she asked, acting as if she actually was considering it. They both knew she was still too young to be dating, but  _ she _ knew that she could tease her protective big brother easily this way.  
  
And sure enough, the expression Gladiolus gave her was one of pure indignance. “Absolutely  _ not _ . You should still be playin’ with dolls an’ stuff, not thinking about guys. Guys are all the same anyway, so even--”

“Wow, did you just compare Ignis and Noct with yourself as a prime example? That was low...” Iris interrupted her brother with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“...” That shut Gladiolus up for a moment - he  _ had _ seen Noctis eye the one or the other girl ‘that way’, but the girls at his school usually annoyed the prince exactly because he was, well, a prince. He was more likely to ramble about female characters in his video games or talk about Lady Lunafreya. Ignis, however, was a gentleman towards every girl, as far as Gladiolus could tell, but he’d never seen the other man so much as look at one in just slightly the wrong way. Not even a glance. “Well… I guess there are exceptions. But like I said, you shouldn’t think about guys yet. And when you’re old enough, your potential boyfriend will have’ter get past  _ me _ first,” he decided with an assertive nod before he stuffed some more food into his mouth. He didn’t want to even think about some perv getting his way with Iris, his precious little sister.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Iris picked up her glass of juice and drank a sip to stop herself from an impulsive comment - really, she was long out of the age of playing with dolls. She thoughtfully poked at her food for a moment as something occurred to her. “Besides, I wouldn’t be Ignis’ type, anyway. Maybe I’ll just become a cat lady,” she sighed with a smile - she did like cats, after all! Ignis really had been sweet, but even she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he treated her like a little sister at most. They got along well whenever he visited or they happened to see each other elsewhere, and she knew he had no siblings here, nor a family other than his uncle. She didn’t know what exactly his type was, and even her female intuition failed to even make a guess.  
  
Gladiolus just scoffed at her idea of becoming a cat lady, and thankfully the conversation came to an end as they continued their breakfast in silence. The wound still stung as he chewed and spoke, but it wasn’t too bad once the painkiller from earlier was beginning to take effect. And as he ate, he let his mind drift to the previous evening after the attack. He, too, had known Ignis since his childhood, though he hadn’t grown up close to him the way Noctis had. And after all this time of them knowing each other, even working alongside each other, this had been the first time they’d been that close, physically, outside training. He still felt the ghost of the touch to his face last evening, a gentle one that he hadn’t expected from the younger. Though on the other hand, he wasn’t really sure what kind of touch he would have expected. Now that he thought about it… maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all.  
  
What had surprised him the most, however, had been the other’s eyes. Before, the only thing he had known was that they were blue, simple. He had very limited knowledge when it came to the names of all those different shades of blue (or any colour, for that matter), so to him, it was a ‘very comfortable shade’. He had enjoyed watching them, seeing emotions there which Ignis had not openly shown. There had been worry that the sarcasm hadn’t hinted on, and for a moment he wondered if that was just the way the adviser dealt with that particular emotion. To him, showing worry was an entirely natural thing to show one cared, but Ignis… Maybe the other really just was the more practical type. There had been obvious care, where most other people would have simply dragged him to the Citadel for a potion. Ignis had listened to his objection and respected the decision, and instead had taken care of the first aid before escorting him to the hospital. And not only that - he had even organised for Iris to be picked up, brought him back home, had calmed his sister, and stayed until Clarus returned home, just to be on the safe side. All that had earned him Gladiolus’ utter respect, as none of that had been necessary, but had shown genuine care. He would absolutely make sure to thank the younger later, once he went to start his day’s duty.  
  
______  
  
It was only a few hours after breakfast that he managed to find Ignis. He was on a break from training new trainee guards, thinking about getting a snack when he quite literally walked into Ignis as they both rounded a corner. “Sorry! Is ev-- Ah, Ignis! Found you!” he grinned when he realised just whom he bumped into, while Ignis rearranged the two books in his hand that had almost dropped in the impact.  
  
“You were looking for me? How is your injury?” Ignis asked as he straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and looked up at the other. And right at the first glance he could tell that at least the bandages had been changed that day already, which definitely was a relief. He also noticed that the other tried to grin more on the non-injured side, so it was good to see that he had learned to take care.  
  
“Like I said, it’s a scratch, it’s all good,” Gladiolus naturally waved off, insisting that it was far less bad than it actually was. He knew it was more serious than that, and the look that Ignis gave him challenged him to drop the tough guy act. “...I mean, yeah, it’ll be fine, just needs some time to heal. But yeah, I was kinda looking for you. You eaten yet? Wanna grab a coffee and a snack or something?” he quickly changed the subject then, back to what he was more eager about.  
  
With a small smile, Ignis checked his wristwatch to confirm whether or not he had the time, and nodded. “I can spare a little time before the next chore calls. The canteen, then?” he half asked, half suggested - the food there was quite decent, certainly something that could be eaten from time to time.  
  
And luckily it didn’t take them long to reach the canteen and be seated with a beef sandwich for Gladiolus, and a cockatrice wrap for Ignis. After a bite or two in comfortable silence, with light, quiet chatter surrounding them, Gladiolus spoke while Ignis drank a sip of his coffee. “So ‘bout yesterday, I didn’t get to properly thank you yet.” The other man was just about to deny that there was anything to thank him for, but Gladiolus shook his head, silencing the other. “You did a lot. Iris told me about everything this morning, that you stayed until dad returned,” he said to remove any doubt that there was in fact enough for him to thank for.  
  
“You and your father are quite alike,” Ignis noted with a soft smile, now able to add the liking for beer to the list of similarities he had already observed, their tempers being another thing. He could see the statement made Gladiolus curious to hear what had made him say that, but he decided to let the other guess. “Really, Gladio, it was no trouble at all. Your sister is a lovely, smart young lady, I enjoyed talking to her. And I like talking to your father. But above all, I genuinely  _ wanted _ to help you. So even in hindsight there wasn’t a moment’s trouble. Unless you count me having wanted to prod your wound every time you insisted it didn’t hurt,” he added the last part as a joke, which at least earned him a small laugh from the other man.  
  
Shaking his head with an amused smile still on his lips, Gladiolus decided to let it drop, lest he thank Ignis another twenty times more and  _ then _ have his wound prodded. Somehow he could see that happen. They kept up a light, easy chatter while they continued eating, and Gladiolus didn’t miss how relaxed Ignis seemed to be. There were those little smiles he much appreciated to see. And it was far too soon when Ignis checked his watch, and announce he had to leave - he had promised to help Noctis study for a test, and as the young prince had already read the latest political report, Ignis was happy to help.  
  
“Hey Iggy, you wanna meet up for another dinner soon? It’s been fun the last times,” Gladiolus asked after they brought away their plates and were just about to part outside the canteen. They had only met twice for dinner, but they had agreed to do that more often, when time allowed.  
  
It wasn’t the request that surprised Ignis, but rather that Gladiolus used the same nickname as he had the previous night, high on painkillers and half asleep. He had figured the name had just been effect of the other’s sleepiness, but it seemed more like Gladiolus actually remembered it. He didn’t mind, on the contrary, and he smiled. “That  _ would _ be nice. And I so happen to have some recipes that I wanted to try for Noct. I could make one of those, you’d be the first to try.”  
  
Gladiolus grinned (again cursing himself for it because that damn wound hurt!) as Ignis not only seemed to not mind the nickname, but agreed to meet up again. And even offered to cook! Noctis had told him before that the adviser was a good cook, and having gotten the chance recently, Gladiolus could vouch that the other’s cooking was absolutely delicious. “I’ll be happy to be the taste tester,” he readily agreed with a soft laugh, now already looking forward to it. Before they parted, the agreed to check their schedules to meet up soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both reflect on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter before things pick up again in the next one.

After a long day’s duty, Gladiolus lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As his thoughts wandered in any which direction, it came as no surprise for him that they returned to a certain young man. His hand automatically reached up, fingers tracing the scar that ran down pretty much the entire left side of his face. It had been a couple of weeks since he’d received the injury, and though physically he barely still noticed it as it healed nicely, he still remembered vividly how close he’d been to Ignis as the younger had taken such gentle care of him. He even went so far as to believe that he could still feel the touch of the adviser’s fingers on his cheek and jaw. And he definitely still remembered that rare close look he’d gotten of those sharp, intelligent eyes that may or may not have helped him forget about the stinging pain from the wound for a moment.  
  
They had seen each other on an almost daily basis at work since then, and had shared one more dinner and more regular lunches. Lunch had become a slightly more regular thing for them together by chance, which had been a little more down to his insistence. He knew how crazy Ignis’ schedule usually was, which sometimes made Ignis simply forget to eat properly. So Gladiolus had offered / insisted that they meet as regularly as possible for lunch in the Citadel canteen. In the beginning he’d noticed Ignis’ typical tension as they technically still were at work, but the younger had gradually begun to relax a little more during meals. His whole posture was more at ease now, and he smiled more, though it still wasn’t near what he allowed himself to be when they met for dinner. Even so, Gladiolus was happy that he seemed to help the younger let his guard down a little more regularly, too.  
  
And it wasn’t like he was the only one helping Ignis - the adviser actually helped him, too. He also felt calmer when they met, felt his own tension from work and frustration at others ease up. The few times he’d been in a bad mood when they met after he had to train someone new, it was Ignis’ calm and level-headed words that took the edge off and soothed his frustration. Also, he had to admit that even just a small smile from the younger worked absolute wonders on his overall mood.  
  
He wasn’t at all used to feeling like this, this sort of affection and attraction, especially not towards another man. He’d been with his fair share of girls, had enjoyed short time ‘relationships’, if one might use that term, but no matter how pretty or nice they were, he never felt like this with any of them. They couldn’t touch him emotionally the way Ignis did. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, knew he should find himself a girl and continue the Amicitia line, that he wasn’t even too young to start thinking about that. In fact, he was exactly the right age to start looking and setting foundations. He didn’t want to let his father down, but… He didn’t believe in relationships with no deeper emotional connection, and he knew feelings couldn’t be forced.  
  
Though that also made him wonder how Ignis might feel. He’d never seen the adviser with a girl - they only really saw each other on duty or in the evenings when they had dinner together. But even then the younger had never mentioned so much as an interest in any girl. Okay, so what if Ignis was rather into guys? He did on occasion see the other with some guy or another from the Crownsguard at the training hall. And though in the beginning it had admittedly made the hair on his neck stand up, he’d soon realised that it was just that - Ignis training with a Crownsguard member, given that he’d just very recently, proudly been sworn into the Guard. There hadn't been anything other than professionalism in Ignis when he’d seen him with another Guard.  
  
It definitely wasn’t easy to read the adviser, not with how well guarded he generally was. The only times that guard was partially down was, in fact, when they met. Gladiolus felt, for lack of a better word, privileged to see that happen, to see those smiles and more relaxed body language, to hear the low key jokes while in the Citadel, Ignis would sometimes only use well disguised sarcasm at most.  
  
Sighing, he shifted to lie on his side. Was he okay with liking a guy? Yes, absolutely. In that sense he was rather simple, he didn’t philosophise about things that were outside his control, which emotions were. They were nothing he could grasp and fight, so he wouldn’t waste energy in trying. And though he was a little worried about his family line, he wouldn’t bet money on Ignis actually feeling the same way. Maybe the best he could do now was to hope these feelings would sneak away the way they had snuck up on him.  
  
______  
  
Though it made a welcome change for Ignis to not really have any paperwork to do once he was home later in the evening, he had tested Noctis a little on politics and royal etiquette. Literally tested, like any written test in school, no matter that he set himself up with a little more work this way. It was a good thing there was no urgent work to do as he, very untypically, wasn’t focused at all. One might even say he was zoning out, something that hardly ever happened to him. More than that, it was because of the one person - aside from Noctis, of course - whom he’d gradually let closer to him; Gladiolus.  
  
Recently he’d been, also very untypically for him, beginning to allow himself to take a far more personal liking in someone. Or rather, he was finally beginning to admit it to himself that these emotions had slipped past his usual guard. At least he hadn’t once been under the illusion that he would one day fall for a girl, he’d long known that they didn’t spark any kind of interest in him. With Gladiolus, however, it was a much stronger sense than he’d ever had before. He didn’t usually look forward to meeting up with someone the way he did whenever they decided to meet for dinner. Those ‘dinner dates’, as the young Shield had once jokingly called it, actually had him be excited about something not work related.  
  
Though at the same time he knew that nothing would come out of this - he daresay - ‘crush’ he had developed. He couldn’t count the amount of girls he’d seen the indeed very handsome young man with in the past, and there was no reason whatsoever to believe that he swung both ways. But more importantly, Gladiolus had the responsibility of continuing his family line. Ignis himself luckily didn’t have that kind of pressure, for his position it was down to the broader family. He knew the most sensible thing was to just ban any too personal liking for Gladiolus out of his mind, and zoning out like this did not make it any easier, dammit.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help but think about how at ease he always felt around the other. The deep, comforting voice, the ease in which they interacted, how effortlessly Gladiolus pushed past his guard even during lunch in the Citadel. Even when they sat together on the couch watching TV, just the older’s presence was beginning to make him relax. He’d noticed the same in Gladiolus, too, how his shoulders seemed less tense, or his voice dropped this edge that it had when talking to other Guards or…  _ anybody _ in the Citadel, really.  
  
They were just turning out to be very compatible as friends, he told himself. He didn’t often and certainly not easily let people close to him, surely it was just natural to think that the one person who got to him so easily was special. Shaking his head to himself, he decided to settle on that explanation and made himself focus on Noctis’ test again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was an Amicitia - strong, proud, and too honest for his own good. He was a man true to his feelings, and he would take whatever consequences his honesty would earn him later with his head held high, because he chose not to hide.

Ignis usually was one of those who’d say that time was relative, but just this one time, he was strongly inclined to say the past weeks had gone by at an absolute snail’s pace. Work had kept him and Gladiolus busy as usual, and it was usually his own schedule that kept them from having one of ‘their’ evenings. He had recently turned 18 (for which Noctis had insisted on having a surprise birthday party, much to Ignis’ dismay because of all the attention), so he was now additionally taking driving lessons. And not only ordinary lessons, but also emergency driving, something he actually enjoyed learning - all the tips and tricks on how to get the car and, most importantly, the passengers (namely Noctis, eventually) safely out of pursuit. For these lessons they had an actual assault course where he was drilled on various situations and how to react without crashing.  
  
And now, finally, after a few weeks since their last dinner, they once again sat with happy stomachs on Ignis’ couch with a drink each, comfortably watching TV. They had met more often during lunch or by chance at Gladiolus’ home when the adviser had been there on an errand, or even at Noctis’ place, but these times they met for dinner in their own private time, that was _their_ _thing_. Again he had made sure to have a stash of beer in the fridge for the older, and it was a good thing he had brought a six pack. For the other drank more this time than he usually did, while Ignis nursed only his second glass of wine. What was also slightly different from usual was how much more talkative the Shield was this time. Not that Gladiolus didn’t usually like to talk, but this time just felt different.  
  
The conversation still went both ways, and the current subject Ignis had initiated by asking how things were going with the new recruits. “They’re still a bunch o’ big kids wanting to play soldier, but I’ll teach them what life in the military’s all about,” Gladiolus grinned as self-assured as ever. He had been put in charge of getting the new group started, and he made damn sure to get some entertainment out of it as well. “Rise and shine at the crack of dawn, a little jog along my favourite got-nothing-better-to-do route, and then drills, drills, drills. They’re complaining now, but they’ll be thankful later,” he added before he took another swig.  
  
Ignis listened as he sipped from his own drink, and a small smile played on his lips. Gladiolus did sound boastful, and most people would probably think he was all big talk, but the adviser knew better. “So you’re giving them a similar treatment as you’d given Noct,” he pointed out. “Or should I say, exactly the treatment you’d have _liked_ to give Noct, had he not had other important matters on his agenda.” A ‘Hell yeah!’ was the confirmation for something he knew for a fact already, and his easy smile widened a little. “If I had a Gil for each time he cursed your name back then, I’d be the richest man in all of Lucis,” he said, which earned him a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, I know. But I believe that’s the best way to go with rookies, y’know,” the older said as he shifted a bit in his seat to sit more comfortable. “The military ain’t something you sign up for lightly. If you’re hard on them in the beginning, those that aren’t serious or cut out for battle will drop out. And that’s okay, I respect it when they quit after giving it a serious try. Not everybody’s made for this. Noct on the other hand didn’t have a choice, one day he’ll have to take the king’s place. And he has to be prepared for that. The only thing I can’t help him with it how to wield the ring’s power. But everything else I’ll do my damn best to ensure he’ll be a good fighter, like you’ll make sure he’ll be a good ruler.”  
  
One of the many things Ignis admired about Gladiolus was his devotion to his duty, a sentiment they both shared. Their duties were basically their _lives_, the thing they existed for, and they both embraced it wholeheartedly. And in a way that was also something that made them closer on a more personal level, because each knew how the other felt. He had always found comfort in that, despite their rocky beginning. “I hope so, it’s not easy to prepare him. Though I must say, in recent months he’s been a little more serious about his duties.”  
  
“He better, with all the things you do for him,” Gladiolus huffed, though he was glad that his little ‘talk’ with the prince a few months back seemed to have given the younger a nudge in the right direction. “You do seem more relaxed, I’ve definitely noticed a change in recent months. I mean, you’re generally more relaxed when we hang out, which really makes me happy, y’know. But in general you just seem less stressed out over him giving you a hard time. I think he just realised a little late how he was making things difficult on you. Your smiles come less forced around people, and you seem to be sleeping better, you look less tired,” he pointed out things that were obvious to him, but not necessarily to others.  
  
For a moment or three Ignis for once wasn’t sure how to react. Gladiolus pointed things out that even he himself hadn’t really noticed before, or hadn’t put much mind to, and he wondered if he’d been that obvious. Had others in the Citadel noticed, too? He thought he was an expert at maintaining his professional face. “How can you tell the difference?” he asked curiously, wanting to make sense of this and possibly fix whatever he could.  
  
“I know you better than others do,” Gladiolus pointed out with a slight shrug without thought. “Aside from Noct, of course, but not even he picks up on everything. But yeah, I pay attention, and I notice these subtle changes you’re otherwise good at hiding,” he said with a grin, a friendly one that showed no judgement or teasing. “Like when you’re devising some grand scheme of yours, you always nudge your glasses without them really needing it. Or when someone makes a really, inexcusably dumb comment, your eyebrow twitches juuust a little,” he said, pointing at his own left brow that was far heavier than Ignis’. “Makes me sound like a creeper, eh?” he added with a laugh as the thought just occurred to him. He may be a creeper, but he couldn’t help himself, he just really liked watching the younger man.  
  
Hearing all this, what close attention Gladiolus had been paying, actually had Ignis’ heart stumble. Those were unconscious things that even he himself hardly noticed half of the time. Deciding to think about it more later, he kept his attention on their current conversation. “Just a little creepy,” he confirmed with a soft smile. Maybe it was the wine that kept him from analysing Gladiolus’ observations. For even as they returned to peacefully watching TV, he just let himself enjoy the moment. No appointments, no expectations to meet - just calmly sitting on the couch with a drink and watching some show in the company of the one man who secretly made him feel things outside his control. And he decided that, just this once, he didn’t mind not being in control of his emotions.  
  
______  
  
It was only the next day that his mind drifted back to that evening’s conversation. Gladiolus had stayed a little while longer before taking his leave, and at the door it almost seemed like he’d been about to say something. The older had stalled, however, and said his goodbye as per usual.  
  
So now that he had some spare time while he washed and cleared away the dishes in the Citadel kitchen (with some new pies for Noctis cooling on the counter nearby), he reviewed the most recent developments. Or more like the Shield’s latest revelations, those little things he’d admitted to have observed about Ignis. From what he knew, people didn’t typically make such close observations about others, not unless they had a particular interest in them. And there was no way that Gladiolus, the future king’s Shield and notorious womaniser, would have _that_ kind of interest in him, let alone anybody not female.  
  
Then for what reason had the older paid such close attention? As he split the four pies into two paper bags, he came to the conclusion that it had to be because they would be working closely together, would both be the closest to their future king. That made absolute sense, he decided with a satisfied nod, and picked up the two paper bags to return to his office. Now all that was left for him was to get over his own crush as soon as possible, though he knew he already was in deeper than a mere crush.  
  
He wasn’t in the office for long, writing on a paper, when he heard a knock on the door, and he called for the person to enter. “Ah, Gladio, good thing you’re here. Saves me from looking all over the place for you,” he said with a soft smile as the older appeared in his office room, and quietly closed the door behind him. Putting his pen down, he indicated the paper bags stood on his desk. “I gave those pastries for Noct another try. One bag is for you, seeing as you usually nick half of his anyway.”  
  
Gladiolus’ grin didn’t in any way say he was sorry, because really, he wasn’t. It was more the kind of a I-regret-nothing grin as he crossed the room towards the desk, and picked up one of the bags. He hadn’t expected Ignis to actually pack some separately for him, but the thoughtfulness was in fact touching. “You know, I think Noct doesn’t even remember what those pies in Tenebrae tasted like, and he just keeps saying you didn’t get it right so you’ll keep making these for him. He’d just been a child back then,” he shared his theory as he took out one of the two pies and took a good bite. As expected, the taste and texture were amazing, and he hummed his appreciation. Holding out the bag to the adviser, he offered him the other pie.  
  
"That… may well be, but I’d like to believe that one day I’ll get it right anyway, and he’ll remember,” Ignis said as he stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand with Gladiolus. Though he had saved those two pies for the older, he knew from experience that if he declined an offer, the other would insist. It saved so much energy to just go for it. Giving his thanks, he took out the second pie and took a bite. They ate in silence for a moment, while the younger mulled over something not quite right in the flavour. “It needed a tad less sugar,” he concluded as he leant against the edge of the desk, but at the same time they both knew that Noctis had a sweet tooth. This amount of sugar would be perfectly fine for him.  
  
“So, what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me here?” Ignis asked after they ate, and Gladiolus stalled for a moment as he crumpled up the paper bag and went to dispose of it in the bin. He was usually the definition of self-assured, but this one time he felt… nervous? Was that it? He felt that last night he’d been too obvious, and now it felt like he had to spill the beans lest he burst. But at the same time it felt like a suicide mission - though he wanted to believe that he’d seen some mutual feeling in Ignis, he couldn’t be sure. And if he was wrong, things would become awkward for a while. He liked to believe that in the long run their close friendship would survive, that he could eventually just pass it off as a teenage hormone curiosity thing. “Gladio?” Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed the younger watching him with slight confusion written over his face. Damn, even that expression looked good on him.  
  
Okay, fuck it. He was an Amicitia - strong, proud, and too honest for his own good. He was a man true to his feelings, and he would take whatever consequences his honesty would earn him later with his head held high, because he chose not to hide. Meeting Ignis’ eyes, he pushed his shoulders back as he straightened. “You can punch me or whatever for this later, but I gotta say it. I like you, more than I should as a friend and colleague.” He stalled just briefly when he saw the surprise in Ignis, but it was too late to stop. No turning back now. “You’re the most incredible person I know. Probably the most caring, most selfless individual in all of Lucis, if not Eos. Beautiful inside and out. You put everybody before yourself, and I just wish I could somehow make it up to you. I mean, if you’d still allow it now, and hell, I couldn’t blame you if you--”  
  
“Gladio,” Ignis stopped Gladiolus’ verbal self-beating before it could really begin, voice assertive yet gentle. He was surprised, to say the least, and admittedly a little confused. The other wasn’t the type to pull this kind of prank, so he felt safe in that sense, but… He stubbornly told his heart to stop beating so unhealthily fast, but it just wouldn’t listen. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing, at talking emotions, but he had to say _something_, especially now that he had stopped the older. Part of him still expected to wake up any second now from this very real seeming dream, because how else would he be lucky enough to have someone like Gladiolus set eyes on him. _Him_, another guy, not some voluptuous young woman that was typically thought to be the Shield’s type. He himself didn’t have much to offer in comparison, except maybe better cooking skills - he knew his sense of humour was at times questionable, borderline salty, and certainly not one to weigh the scale in his favour. “What happened to the ladies in your life?” he finally asked.  
  
Relieved by the calm reaction, even curious question he received, Gladiolus let some of the tension slip away that had gathered while he observed Ignis analysing the situation. Not that he had really expected the younger to explode - hell, not even Noctis managed to break this adviser’s cool, calm composure. Not in front of other people, at least, for Gladiolus had accidentally seen the one or the other _implosion_ instead. Again, only when Ignis had thought he was alone, _never_ in front of others. ”They ain’t on your level. You see me for who I am, accept both my good and bad traits. You understand me in ways that none of those girls ever could. I care about you more that I’ve ever cared about any of them. And if you give me a chance, I’ll prove I’m genuine,” he said, trying his best to articulate himself properly as he took a step closer. He knew his words were becoming a little daring towards the end, but he’d thought quite a bit about Ignis’ personal preferences. Enough to feel confident to come to a conclusion.  
  
Again Ignis listened closely, slowly having any last doubt ebb away. And he surprised himself that he didn’t shift awkwardly when he watched Gladiolus step closer, almost as if the other felt more assured now that he hadn’t received the offered punch. As if he would ever punch the older. Still, his heart wouldn’t stop racing at the sincerity of the Shield’s words, for Gladiolus was one of the most honest people he knew. He wanted to ask what made the older so sure that he was even into men. But before he could so much as open his mouth, the feeling of Gladiolus’ hand brushing the back of his own made his skin tingle and brain short circuit for the briefest of moments. Instead of asking, his hand made a decision of its own by moving to slip into the larger hand. He marvelled at how such a simple, small touch had the power to send another tingling feeling up along his whole arm - and how the lacing of fingers and a squeeze of the other hand could make him feel this warm inside. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the touch and comfort he felt right then. However, one thought still remained. “Shouldn’t you be searching for a suitable partner to uphold your family line?” he asked, hoping the Shield was aware of what he was doing.  
  
Gladiolus wasn’t surprised at the question - rather, he had almost expected something like that from Ignis, putting something else above what he himself obviously wanted. In this case he really couldn’t blame the adviser, nor could he deny that he’d thought about that a lot himself. “That’s a problem for future me,” he stated, leaving no room for argument - right now he just was excited that Ignis still was here with him, had even willingly taken his hand. For a moment he marvelled at how soft it felt, despite all the strict training with different weapons the adviser had undergone for years already. And all of this had been a huge gamble - he’d seen something in the younger man in the past weeks that had made him hope he wasn’t alone with these feelings. He took a final step that brought him right in front of the younger, happy that there still was no sign of being pushed away. Better even: a soft, comfortable smile tugged at Ignis’ lips as he held eye contact, which had his heart flutter in his chest.  
  
That alone was enough to boost the Shield’s confidence, a happy smile of his own pulling at his lips. It was this confidence that gave him a final push, and he slowly began to lean in more, wanting to give Ignis time to react. The younger’s only reaction was to meet him halfway for their lips to meet for the very first time, and Ignis could have sworn that his heart was trying to escape his chest with how it was racing. The first contact was a soft brush of lips, testing the waters, that already left a tingling feeling in its wake. Reaching up with his free, right hand, Gladiolus gently cupped the younger’s cheek while feeling a hand settle comfortably on his upper arm. The kiss and touch felt different to those shared with girls, but ‘different’ wasn’t always a bad thing. In this case, even just this soft kiss felt so much better than absolutely any he had had before, and in an instant he knew that he had made all the right choices.  
  
Ignis wasn’t sure what made him move to meet Gladiolus halfway, to not do the far more responsible thing and move away. That _would_ be the ‘right’ thing to do, given their place in the system, social standing and genders. His body won the internal battle against his mind, and really, he… he was happy about that victory. Procrastinating a ‘problem’ to his future self, as Gladiolus so nicely described it, usually wasn’t his style. But just this once he had to admit that he wanted this more than anything.  
  
It was his first kiss, but that wasn’t something he put too much weight upon; what was more important to him was that he shared it with Gladiolus. The warm hand on his cheek held a gentle touch, despite the skin being calloused from years of heavy weapon training. His own free hand was hooked onto the older’s uniform jacket as if it just needed something to hold on to. It was only a few moments later that he felt an arm loop around his waist, and he didn’t resist as it pulled him closer into a secure hug. This may not be socially acceptable, but with how _right_ this felt, for once he allowed himself to not care. The press of lips, too, received more pressure, both of them warming up more to this new situation, new closeness. His fingers uncurled from the fabric for his own arms to be free to reach up and wrap around the Shield’s shoulders.  
  
Before this, Gladiolus had no way of knowing how Ignis might react, but this was so much better than any scene he’d might have imagined. How natural even their very first kiss felt, how well their bodies seemed to fit together as they stood this close, arms wrapped around each other, and how relaxed Ignis seemed to be. That’s what he had been worried about the most, about any kind of negative reaction from the younger, being hated by him, and never being able to offer him a ‘safe haven’ to relax again. All those worries were washed away.  
  
Even as the kiss came to a natural end a few moments later, they kept their arms loosely around each other, and the Shield couldn’t stop a smile from pulling at the corners of his lips. “So you’ll go out with me?” he asked, just to be clear, or maybe to be absolutely sure that this really was what the younger wanted. The almost teasing reply of “Do you think I’d kiss you otherwise?” had Gladiolus’ smile brighten close to dorky, feeling a kind of excited tingle that had his heart skip, one he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d might have felt. This was something special, and he silently vowed he would do whatever he possibly could to make Ignis happy.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be taking care of those new recruits?” Ignis asked after a few moments them both just looking at each other. His soft smile turned to a more amused one at the older’s muttered “Shit…!” as he’d obviously forgotten, and on reflex he returned the chaste yet affectionate two kisses pressed to his lips. “Duty before pleasure,” he said with that smile still there, and a hand reached up to just enjoy a moment of cupping the other’s jaw that was clean shaven save for the neatly trimmed beard around the chin. He’d liked the complete shave before, but this certainly suited the Shield very well, too.  
  
“Prepare for random visits throughout the day,” Gladiolus said with a grin while he reluctantly loosened and removed his arms from around Ignis to step back. The younger’s “Don’t expect pies for every visit.” had him laugh, and he shook his head. “Hell, I have something far better than any pie now - I mean, your cooking and baking’s from another world, but nothing beats this,” he grinned and leaned in to steal another, final kiss, one that the adviser willingly gave. He really didn’t want to leave to train the new kids, but he knew that the sooner he got that done and over with, the sooner he could try get another moment with Ignis. He knew they had busy schedules, but one of the perks of working in the same place was that no matter how busy, they could be very spontaneous about seeing each other when they had the time. That was the one thought that made it easier for him to finally leave for the training hall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis spend a quiet night, only to be rudely interrupted.

Throughout the next half a year time seemed to fly by for them, though with each day their bond felt like it was growing stronger. Not long after they had gotten together they had celebrated Gladiolus’ 19th birthday the day after the actual birthday, just the two of them. They still made a point of having the kind of dinner dates as they had before, but despite their busy schedules they managed to find more time for each other. For things that took less preparation, or that could be done even at a later hour, when it was too late for a full meal. They went to late night shows at the cinema, or to a bar especially when there was a live band providing atmospheric background music, just to get out of the house and Citadel. Or they would spend time after work at each other’s place, Ignis’ more often than not; they would talk, watch TV together, or just sit in comfortable silence with their books. Neither of them felt the need to fill every minute with noise, they could both be equally comfortable in silence for an extended time, each just enjoying the other’s presence. It also became more and more common for Gladiolus to spend the night at the adviser’s home, comfortably able to juggle taking care of Iris and spending time with Ignis as he - his  _ boyfriend _ \- usually returned home late.  
  
Tonight was one of those nights - Gladiolus insisted on fixing them a late snack and tea as he arrived, not long after Ignis himself had gotten home. They spent a little time together on the couch just talking, relaxing as they had a knack for winding each other down from a long day on their duties. With another long day coming up, however, it didn’t take long for them to decide to spend a little more time in bed where it wouldn’t matter if they dozed off.  
  
With the lamp on the bedside table turned on, Gladiolus was already waiting under the cover as he waited for Ignis to join him. While he would simply sleep in boxers, the younger preferred adding a t-shirt on himself, no matter how many times they had already been entirely bare and in bed together. Gladiolus had just recently completely finished his eagle tattoo - because of its size and his schedules they had split the work into sessions, beginning with the back, the left arm, and lastly the right arm. It was now complete, though the touch up not yet entirely healed with only a little scabbing left. At least the itching was over, but even that nuisance was well worth the result.  
  
When Ignis entered the room and closed the door behind him, the older raised an eyebrow as he saw the uniform shirt and small sewing kit in his partner’s hands. He recognised the shirt to be one of his own, one he had left in Ignis’ apartment that morning, and he didn’t need to ask to know that it was the one that was missing the top button. “Hey Iggy, you know you don’t need to fix that. I rarely button it that far up anyway, and you fix stuff all the time for Noct,” he said as he took the book the adviser handed him from the bedside table.  
  
This was another ‘their thing’ they had picked up. When Gladiolus stayed for the night, more often than not one of them would read out loud a few pages from a novel, this one being a fantasy novel about mercenaries, mages and dragons.  
  
“Now now, even this button has its purpose, whether you make use of it or not. Besides, if I mend clothes in my free time, it’s because I enjoy it,” Ignis reasoned as he sat in ‘his spot’ to Gladiolus’ left, the shirt on his lap and nimble fingers already threading the needle. “If you don’t mind reading? Hirad actually reminds me of you,” he requested then, as if to avert the older’s attention from the shirt and back to the book instead. He mainly meant the comparison to one of the main characters as a tease, but he did in fact see some similarities.  
  
As the younger predicted, a grin spread on Gladiolus’ lips. “Oh yeah?” he asked, his ego already enjoying this even though he kind of liked the Unknown Warrior more. While they spoke, he watched Ignis pick up the shirt and locate the exact spot the button was supposed to be. He smiled to himself as he turned to the book, opening it to the page where they had last left off, and again he was amazed that he had not just someone  _ like _ Ignis, but  _ Ignis himself _ by his side. Confessing to the adviser had been one of the best decisions of his life.  
  
“Indeed. Straightforward, no-nonsense, and a bit of an idiot,” Ignis elaborated with a light, conversational voice as he began to re-attach the button with well practised ease, a small smile betraying him as it tugged on his lips. In the corner of his eye he saw Gladiolus look at him, ready to object to that last part, he knew. “But he draws people in,” he beat the other man to it, letting his warm smile grow more freely. “They follow his lead regardless of the perils and odds they’re facing.” Where he could practically feel the Shield’s ego take a tiny blow before (while surely the other knew it was all in good humour), he knew he was now feeding it double, but it earned him a soft laugh.  
  
The next moment he silently, efficiently worked on the button, and re-did the next one as well as it was threatening to come loose soon, as Gladiolus began to read. It was mostly the Shield who would read out loud when they relaxed like this, as Ignis was never shy to admit that he just loved listening to the other’s voice. The deep rumble that could make him shiver and relax. And then there would sometimes be those moments in which the other would use a high pitched voice, as ‘high pitched’ as he could, when he read lines of female characters. He knew his boyfriend did it to make him laugh, and it worked every single time, without fail as it sounded a good, fun kind of ridiculous.  
  
It didn’t take Ignis long to finish, and with his attention remaining on the story Gladiolus read out for them, he returned his tools into the sewing kit, and neatly folded the now mended shirt on his lap. Shifting, he picked up the items and got out of bed to put them to the side for now. The story was just coming to a more tense point when, as he walked back to the bed, his phone on the bedside table began to ring. He had four different ring tones - one for Clarus (he would have one for King Regis, but it was usually the senior Shield who’d phone out of the two of them), one for Noctis, one for Gladiolus, and one standard tune for any other person calling. The tune that piped up with the incoming call was that of Noctis.  
  
They both eyed the mobile phone for a moment given the time of the call, but it was the Shield who got to reach it first. He didn’t pick up, but rather held it out of Ignis’ immediate reach once the younger was by the bed. “You really should cut yourself some slack, whatever he’s calling about at this time of night can’t be that important,” he said, holding the phone even further away while the other arm blocked Ignis as the younger was now kneeling on the mattress next to him trying to reach.  
  
“One would think that the later a phone call, the more urgent it might be,” Ignis countered, though they both knew that with Noctis it more often than not wasn’t the case at all. Still, whatever their prince might feel like saying right then, he wanted to hear it. Gladiolus wasn’t making it easy, though, and the adviser frowned in slight irritation. “I have a needle and ink here, so you might want to return that phone before  _ I _ try my hand on tattooing you,” he threatened deadpan, his voice leaving no room for interpreting that he might be joking.  
  
Grumbling something under his breath, Gladiolus reluctantly returned the phone and let Ignis pick up the call not a second later. Not having much of a choice, the older settled to listen to his boyfriend’s side of the conversation. “... Apologies. Did something happen? … You-- At this time? …” The older was surprised to find a small smile show on Ignis’ lips. “I understand. I’ll bring something tomorrow, don’t worry about it. Go get some sleep.” The older rose an eyebrow as he really wasn’t sure what to make of the conversation, while the other hung up and returned the phone to the bedside table. “What was that all about?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. It didn’t sound urgent, but… slightly worrisome?  
  
Ignis’ smile turned more amused as he finally moved to get under the cover. “He tried his hand at cooking dinner a few hours ago, but only managed to make a mess of apparently everything that was involved in the process. He ate out, and since his return tried to clean up. It sounds like he’ll need more aggressive products to save what might still be saved,” he recapped the conversation while he took off his glasses, folded them, and put them safely onto the bedside table. Turning around, he shifted closer to his boyfriend and draped an arm across the other’s waist who was still half lying, half sitting, propped up with a pillow. “Can we finish the battle scene?” he requested as they had just reached the climax of a battle in the book when Noctis had phoned.  
  
As much as Gladiolus had opposed to Ignis taking the call, he couldn’t hold it against their friend, and he even found himself cracking a smile. Just imagining the young prince trying to scrub the stove clean after having actually tried to cook for himself made it impossible for the older to be grumpy over the late interruption. Though he also knew and understood that Ignis would take Noctis’ call for a chat about the weather at 4am if it happened to come to that. Looking down next to him, his amused smile softened as he watched his boyfriend lying next to him with a relaxed smile of his own on his lips. And so he picked up the book from his lap, took out the bookmark he’d left between the pages, and continued reading out to them.  
  
It took about another half an hour before they reached the end of the chapter, and the Shield returned the bookmark to the current page for them to pick up next time. He could tell from the occasional brush of Ignis’ fingers on his side that the younger was still awake, so he didn’t try to go ninja mode as he put the book aside, and shifted around to turn off the bedside lamp and settle comfortably. His smile grew a little when he felt lips press against his in a few affectionate kisses, each of which he happily returned as he held the younger in his arms. It had been a busy day, so they were both tired, but there was always time to at least share a few kisses.  
  
Though even shortly after they finally settled, Ignis lying half on top and half next to him, one thought wouldn’t let Gladiolus go, and after a few moments of mulling over it, he finally asked. “Hey Iggy, would you really have tattooed me?” he asked into the darkness and silence, and he  _ almost _ believed it when Ignis answered “Yes.” without hesitation. Almost. Because surely he wouldn’t have… right? He was tempted to ask, but decided against it. After thinking it over, he was sure he knew the answer.  
  
Just as he was ready to finally sleep, he felt gentle fingertips blindly brush over his chest, the eagle’s head. The adviser had been there with him for every tattoo session, had pushed his schedules around to be able to accompany him, without even having been asked. This tattoo was something like a family tradition, so it was very important to Gladiolus - and Ignis Workaholic Scientia being there made it all the more special. He smiled to himself at the memory of when he had teasingly asked his boyfriend in the middle of the second session if he would like something inked as well. He hadn’t even finished the question when the younger answered “Absolutely not,” again leaving no room for discussion. The Shield and the tattooist had laughed, though he still believed that a sleeve would suit the younger perfectly. They were still young, so maybe one day…  
  
After a few minutes he felt the fingers cease their trail, being replaced by a warm resting hand as Ignis shifted a little more comfortably. Gladiolus was damn proud to somehow be deserving of the other man’s love and affection, someone who had so many facades and willingly let him see them all. The hard worker, the loyal companion and adviser, the big brother; one who could politely call someone a dimwit to their face without them even noticing, actually making them feel good by thinking he was complimenting them; one who would have your back no matter the situation or consequence; and one who, despite all the hardship of daily life, showed his unconditional love towards the Shield.  
  
Pressing another soft kiss to his partner’s forehead, he finally closed his eyes with a small, comfortable smile on his lips to let sleep take over. And he vowed to himself that he would not only keep the prince, but also Ignis safe from harm, no matter what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Brotherhood-era fic!
> 
> The book mentioned here is from the series “Chronicles of the Raven” and “Legends of the Raven” by James Barclay which I absolutely love. If you’re a fantasy fan, maybe give them a shot. And if you’re really feeling it, maybe add the trilogy “Elves” that pre-date The Raven, but I’d say are best read after. ;) #notsponsored #thoughiwish


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a few days before their departure that Gladiolus and Ignis decided to have one final sparring session in the Citadel’s training hall, before preparations would take up every spare minute of their tight schedules and private lives. In fact, their private lives already were pretty much limited to sleeping ever since the king had decided to accept the peace treaty.

The fetching prince Noctis and the fair Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae were to be wed. Not in the arguably safe walls of Insomnia, but among the breathtaking watery walls of Altissia - a place far safer than the Crown City, which would be the host to the peace treaty. King Regis had chosen his son’s Hand and Shield as companions for the long journey, but also allowed the prince’s closest friend from outside the Citadel join the group. The choice had come natural as he knew that not only would his son be safe, but those dearest to Noctis would remain by his side.  
  
It was only a few days before their departure that Gladiolus and Ignis decided to have one final sparring session in the Citadel’s training hall, before preparations would take up every spare minute of their tight schedules and private lives. In fact, their private lives already were pretty much limited to sleeping ever since the king had decided to accept the peace treaty. Not only was there much more to do within the Citadel, but they also had to prepare the trip, lend a hand in the wedding preparations (Ignis more so than Gladiolus), prepare Prompto for his training with Cor (Gladiolus more so than Ignis), and more meetings regarding regulations and plannings. At one point Ignis had wondered about not being required to attend meetings regarding plans for the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive during and after the signing, but the thought was fleeting. Really, he was relieved he was exempt from them.  
  
“I dunno, but somethin’ stinks about this treaty,” Gladio stated just before he swung his blunt two-hander as swiftly as he could at Ignis, but he wasn’t at all surprised when his boyfriend flipped out of range with practised ease. He was also prepared for the dagger that flew at him in turn, using his own blade as a shield. He remembered the first time the adviser had pulled that stunt, having caught him by surprise. Had the dagger been anything other than wood back then, he’d have taken one hell of a wound.  
  
“Indeed…” Ignis agreed as he stood straight again, thoughtfully flipping the remaining dagger in his hand before he exchanged it for the lance he’d also specialised in. Lances and daggers were his weapons of choice, though he was able to fight effectively and efficiently with most others. He just felt more at home with these two types. “The king assured there’s nothing to worry about, though. I suspect he shares our worries, but we have to trust his judgement. And concentrate on getting Noct safely to Altissia. That is our top priority, the Crownsguard and Glaives will take care of everything else,” he said, knowing what both units were capable of.  
  
Gladiolus more or less grunted his agreement while parrying Ignis’ lance attack with his shield that he summoned. Letting his broadsword disappear, he instantly dove into a return attack by taking another step in, and reaching down to snatch his opponent’s left leg and pull it up. However, he made the mistake of letting his shield disappear just a moment too soon to push Ignis over. Before he knew what was happening, another leg was hooked around the back of his neck, the younger twisted, and they were both on the ground with Gladiolus defeated with no form of defence. Before he could make a joke about being between Ignis’ legs (after he wasn’t disorientated anymore), a one-man applause and familiar voice commenting “Impressive move.” caught both their attention.  
  
Ignis let the lance disappear, which he had used for leverage during his little stunt, and released Gladiolus from the leg trap - one that, in a real fight against an actual enemy, could also have broken their neck, should he wish to do so. “Marshall, good to see you,” he welcomed their surprise guest as he and the Shield both stood, while Cor walked up to them. He pushed up his glasses in a feeble attempt to hide an amused smile when Gladiolus insisted that move had totally been planned, them practising new stuff. Going by Cor’s equally amused expression and crossed arms, their superior wasn’t buying that, but also didn’t comment. Some things were best left uncommented. At the same time he could see why his boyfriend, the future Shield would try to deny having been caught off guard in a fight.  
  
Upon being prompted by Gladiolus to divert the attention from their training, Cor shifted to a more comfortable stance as he was asked what brought him here. “Partly curiosity on how your preparations are going, but it seems like I have no need to worry; the prince will be in good hands out there,” he teased with a barely hidden smile, Ignis giving a small smirk as he dipped his head in thanks while Gladiolus chose to ignore the prod. Then their superior turned more serious. “The Crownsguard is assigned to protect the citizens during the signing. Monica and Dustin made sure that Iris will be in their assigned area. Nobody trusts the Nifs, so King Regis and your father decided it would be best to take this precaution,” he briefed them, considering this wasn’t only Crownsguard matter, but also about a family member of Gladiolus.  
  
The future Shield was relieved about this safety measure, having asked his father about it just the day before. He himself would be on his way with Noctis by the time of the signing, so he wouldn’t be able to be there for his little sister, should the worst case happen. “Thanks, I appreciate it. Hopefully everything will just go as planned, but I have a weird feeling about this whole thing,” he said, Ignis nodding his agreement next to him.  
  
“As do we all,” Cor confirmed. “Still, everybody knows their position, just in case, so don’t worry. All you two need to concentrate on is getting the prince safely to Altissia. I’m counting on you,” he said, with both Gladiolus and Ignis saluting and assuring that they would make it.  
  
With that said, Cor returned the salute and turned to take his leave. “Well, that’s at least _ one _ worry taken care of,” Gladiolus mumbled as he walked off to the benches running along a wall, and sat unceremoniously cross-legged in front of them on the floor. Picking up his water bottle, he watched as Ignis walked past to sit on the bench behind him. And he instantly let his body relax when he felt the familiar pair of hands on his shoulders as they gently began to massage tense muscles. He loved those touches, giving and receiving them; they were perfect for bonding and relaxing, to let tension slip away in innocent intimacy. They had both learnt the techniques of proper massages for them to be effective, not make soreness worse. And despite Ignis’ lack of comment, there was no need for words right then, for they understood. They were both worried, but they had to entrust the matter to other capable hands.  
  
They stayed like this for a little while longer, Gladiolus’ eyes closed as he simply enjoyed the massage while he thought about all the things coming up over the next few days. “Hey Iggy, you know this dinner dad, Iris and I are having before we set out? I want you to join us,” he invited his other half, and just as expected, Ignis turned down the offer by saying he couldn’t possibly impose on a family dinner. Such a typical thing for him to say, the Shield thought as he smiled to himself. “You’re practically part of the family. And dad would welcome you, too, I already told him I’d like for you to be there. Please?” he asked, a hand reaching up to hold one of his partner’s as he shifted to look up at him. He knew that this wasn’t exactly the best place for them to share any kind of affection, particularly as they had already been sneaked up on, but he wasn’t worried.  
  
Ignis’ hands stopped their work, the one caught giving the larger hand a soft squeeze. He watched Gladiolus for a moment as he considered the request, still not feeling entirely right about partaking in a Amicitia family dinner. He wasn’t an Amicitia, no matter how varying close he was to the members, and his and Gladiolus’ relationship was a secret even to this day. Sometimes he wondered if the other’s father knew or had an idea, but if the senior Shield did, he never brought it up. Still, he couldn’t deny liking the thought of spending a little extra time together with the family that did in fact treat him like one of their own. He had known Iris since she was just a little child, had been there when she’d had hard times. And he looked up to Clarus not only on a professional basis, but also on a personal level as the man had raised two admirable children by himself, alongside his royal duties. Jared had helped, but there had been no mother figure since shortly after Iris’ birth. All decisions had basically been in Clarus’ hands alone.  
  
“Very well, if you insist,” he finally agreed with a slight nod and a soft smile, and even after all these years of them being together, the smile that he received at that moment still had his heart stumble over itself. They’d known each other since their childhood, grown up closely together, and have been a couple since their mid teens, and still even just a look of his partner could go right to his core. He still felt happy whenever he pleased his boyfriend, could metaphorically melt away when they kissed, and no place felt safer than the other pair of arms. He knew that many relationships lose their spark over time, but that absolutely wasn’t the case for either of them. And Gladiolus was the only person around whom he would let his guard down, and to whom he would hand over all control. It was no secret that Ignis would always hold the reins in his job, which was basically his _ life _ , but with the Shield he could just relax entirely.  
  
Returning the smile, Gladiolus let go of the hand to reach further up, only to settle on the back of Ignis’ neck, and pulled him down for a loving kiss. “Thanks, it means a lot,” he mumbled against the other pair of lips, feeling a hand cup his jaw and the thumb brushing over his shorter stubble. He really did consider himself incredibly lucky to have Ignis by his side, to be able to call him _ his _ . He had a history with girls, and even today his natural charm and partly also his gentlemanliness unintentionally still came across as flirting, but he knew that with Ignis he didn’t need to worry about misunderstandings. There may be sarcastic comments at most, but Sarcasm was Ignis’ middle name - along with Workaholic - and it would always lack any real bite, showing that he wasn’t serious.  
  
______  
  
Sure enough, the time after their last brief training session practically flew by with just enough time for sleep, but at least they knew that this stress would only be temporary. Once they were out on the road, their schedule would be far more relaxed - drive to Galdin Quay, catch a boat to Altissia, and see the prince to his betrothed. Cor had mentioned an old friend in Hammerhead, whom they might also pay a visit on the way. The Regalia was mostly ready, and would only need the final last minute packing. By the day before their departure, Prompto had taken his last self-defence training, and all they had left to do was pack Noctis’ personal belongings in his apartment. Ignis had already made preparations that the young prince start cleaning up on his own until the rest of them could join in. He was realistic, though, and knew the chances were good that they would later find their friend reading comics, possibly together with Prompto.  
  
True to his promise a few days ago, he joined Gladiolus and his family for dinner the evening before their departure. And throughout the whole meal they made an effort to talk as little as possible about work, which was relatively difficult considering their positions. Even Iris was well informed and ready for conversation, hardly to Ignis’ surprise. She had proven from a very young age on that she had an interest for political matters, and was quick to learn. Still, they tried to keep it at a minimum. All in all it was a fun evening, and despite his previous concerns about interfering with the family, the adviser didn’t once have that impression. In fact, he felt as much a part of them as he remembered feeling with his own family the few times he got to see them. If he were honest with himself, however, this feeling was a little stronger with the Amicitias than his own family, simply because he missed out on a lot, given the distance and lack of free time. Though Noctis stole the family cake as his brother - they weren’t related by blood, but having grown up close together, the bond they shared was as strong as it could possibly be.  
  
When it was time for them to leave, Iris said she would head for the bathroom first, so Clarus asked Gladiolus to wait inside while he himself went ahead to the cars with Ignis. Ignis joined the older man outside in comfortable silence, and only there, walking towards the car, was the silence broken again. “Are you nervous about the trip?” Clarus asked in way of casual conversation. “I think I’m mostly nervous about His Highness deciding to take the wheel on unknown territory,” Ignis replied, which had the older man laugh despite himself - the prince rarely drove even in the capital, and it may really be for the better that way. “And the daemons? We’re thankfully spared of such creatures here in the city, but outside Insomnia you’ll find aggressive monsters and daemons that shouldn’t be taken lightly,” Clarus elaborated his initial question.  
  
Ignis thought back to all the additional research he’d put into those creatures to broaden his already existing knowledge on the matter. “We’ll avoid driving by night. Gladio and I have done our homework on what kind of other creatures live in Lucis. We’ll locate havens ahead of time, should we decide to camp - their runes are said to keep particularly daemons away. We know what creatures to expect during the day, and their usual habitat, so we’ll be careful not to bite off more than we can chew. Apart from Prompto, all of us have gone through extensive training almost all our lives, and the Marshall praised Prompto’s skill. Gladio and I will assess situations, judge accordingly, and safely see the prince to Altissia,” he assured his superior that they weren’t jumping into this little road trip blindly, and the man nodded his approval.  
  
“I didn’t expect any less from you two,” Clarus commented with a small smile, having full trust in their capabilities. He had watched over them as they grew up, had overseen their training both physically and educationally, and he couldn’t be prouder. Though exactly because he had always kept an eye on them from afar, a few years ago he had begun to notice some small changes. His son, having been popular among the girls, had at one point stopped dating, which even the most charming girl hadn’t been able to change. ‘I’m focusing on my duties.’ Gladiolus had once defended his lack of dating. It had been around that time that he had begun to notice his son seem to be getting closer to Ignis. And as time had passed and the future Shield had continued to not show an interest in finding himself a potential wife or even dating, there had been moments in which he’d noticed something between him and the prince’s adviser. A close familiarity that he remembered having with his late wife, one that felt like it surpassed the borders of friendship.  
  
He remembered feeling confused at this transition, at one point displeased at the mere thought of his son possibly having a romantic interest in another man. Gladiolus was the future Shield of the King of Lucis, the only male heir and bearer to the name Amicitia. Had his son forgotten? Did he not care? Had he himself failed as a father? To his relief, Regis hadn’t noticed the subtle changes himself, not having seen all sides of Gladiolus as he himself as a father had been able to see. There had been times when the king had innocently asked if Gladiolus had found himself a girl yet, if he was as popular as usual among the ladies. But even while he continued to observe the two, he hadn’t seen the slightest neglect of their duties, and his son seemed to be happier than he’d ever seen him before. Ignis was an only child and usually hell-bent on rules and regulations, as far as Clarus knew, and even he’d seemed happier than before.  
  
Just a few days ago the king had confided in him alone that Niflheim was likely to ambush them at the signing. That had prompted their decisions to send the prince off with those closest to him, keep Iris away from the Citadel, and the Crownsguard among the people. They believed that, should there be trouble, the conference room or at most the Citadel would be the target. Upon realising the potential danger for the king and himself, Clarus had proposed this family dinner, and he’d been happy to let Ignis join them. He had finally made his peace with the thought that maybe Gladiolus wouldn’t have a wife and children in future - and if there was any guy he would be okay with being with his son, it was Ignis.  
  
His musings kept him silent until they reached their cars parked next to each other. He figured he gave Ignis the impression that he was about to say something, for the younger looked at him almost expectantly, waiting patiently. Was he really that easy to read? The senior Shield wondered for just a moment, before he stood to face the younger. “I probably haven’t said this often before, but I’m proud of you both. Please, take care of my son,” Clarus said, noticing how Ignis kept a neutral expression. He offered a small smile when the younger bowed a bit while saying “Certainly.” just before he heard Iris call out for them as she and her big brother were steadily approaching them. Glancing back to Ignis, the older man saw this by now familiar soft smile on the adviser’s features, and he knew that he had made the right decision in letting them be.  
  
From there they parted ways, Clarus and Iris driving back home while Gladiolus and Ignis made their way to Noctis’ apartment to help pack the prince’s belongings. As they sat in the car, the radio quietly playing in the background while Ignis took the wheel, Gladiolus thought back to the scene he’d found at the car park just shortly before. He really hadn’t expected formality that night, so he was curious. “Hey, what did you and dad talk about while you were outside?” he asked his partner, turning his head to look over at him.  
  
Ignis wondered for just a brief moment if he should tell Gladiolus. They had both often wondered over the years if anybody knew about them, and worried about what might happen if Clarus ever found out. And though he couldn’t be sure, he somehow had the feeling now that the man at least had some idea. Or maybe Ignis was just reading too much into the words? “He wants us to know he’s proud of us, and asked me to take care of you,” he told of the brief conversation, followed by a moment of silence. “Think he knows? But... he’d give me an earful if he did, so he probably just asked you make sure I don’t rush into things,” Gladiolus reasoned for himself, and Ignis gave a slight nod with a small smile. “We also talked about Noct’s lacking driving skills, and what might await us outside Insomnia. Did you pack the fishing gear?” he asked as he rounded a corner, the prince’s apartment building now in view.  
  
“‘Course, he’d use a string and my head as a bait if we found a fishing spot and he’d have no gear,” Gladiolus laughed as he shifted in the passenger seat once they approached the underground parking lot of the building. Laughing as he could well imagine the scene, Ignis parked the car. ‘Take care of my son’, those words just wouldn’t leave his mind. King Regis had requested the same thing for Noctis when they had first met, and again just a few years ago, but this time it felt different. He knew that the king had referred to them as brothers, had asked for him to take care of Noctis like an older brother would, but Clarus’ request had a different ring to it. Maybe the adviser wasn’t reading too much into it after all… With the lights and engine off, Ignis turned to his partner with a soft smile still on his lips. On a whim, he leant forward to press a kiss to the other pair of lips, which was instantly returned by Gladiolus. “I would stop Noct from feeding you to the fish, you have my word,” he assured as they parted, enjoying the sound of his boyfriend laughing again, just before they left the car. He would do whatever it took to keep both Noctis and Gladiolus safe, and of course Prompto as well.  
  
That was in fact a promise they made each other later that night. After they finally finished packing the prince’s belongings, the four of them spent some time playing King's Knight. And while Noctis and Prompto continued to battle it out in the living room, Ignis and Gladiolus washed that night’s used dishes in the kitchen. They briefly talked about the upcoming travel, and they promised each other that their duties came before anything else, and they would do whatever necessary to keep Noctis from harm’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official [Prologue](https://finalfantasyxv.square-enix-games.com/public/novella/FFXV_Novel_ENG.pdf) plays before and after the Amicitia dinner / the boys reaching Noct's home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gladio's return from the Blademaster adventure, he and Ignis don't have as private a moment as they thought.

It was the first night since Gladiolus’ return from his sudden ‘secret business’ he had left for. The four of them had left Lestallum in the early morning with Cape Caem as their destination, though they stopped on the way at Spelcray Haven that was practically just around the corner of the Cape. With the Regalia’s new pair of eyes they didn’t need to worry too much about driving in the dark, but they decided that it would be nice for them to sit around a campfire, now that they had the chance to be by the sea again.  
  
It was there, once they all settled after dinner with a happy stomach, that Ignis was the first to prompt conversation on the matter of Gladiolus’ absence. ‘Did you enjoy your time with the Marshall’ didn’t quite cut it, though, and it was obvious in the Shield’s reaction that there was so much more to the story than his affirmative hum. In the end it was Prompto and Ignis to push for more detail. And while Gladiolus told his story of meeting the legendary Blademaster, Ignis could only think of how lucky it was that the older had actually survived the encounter.  
  
Then, after a little over an hour of them playing King’s Knight, Gladiolus stood up from his camp chair and stretched. “I’m gonna go see if there’s some good fish to catch,” he announced as he pocketed his phone. Despite the ordeals of the past few days, he didn’t feel tired right then, and he figured that fishing would help him wind down more effectively.  
  
“Aw yeah, let’s fish…” Noctis did his best to chime in, were it not for the fact that for the past fifteen minutes he was struggling not to doze off in his chair. Which had his enthusiasm come across as non-existent, even though he really did love fishing. “You’d best get some sleep, lest a fish pulled  _ you _ in,” Ignis advised with a fond - and amused at the mental image - smile as he watched the young prince wave off his suggestion, but the younger didn’t argue. “I’ll join you, though, if you don't mind,” the adviser offered as he turned to Gladiolus. “I’m sure Prompto will alert us, should something near the camp and we happen not to notice,” he added as a little tease, his typical dry, sarcasm laced humour having their youngest friend laugh nervously. “Yeah, haha, informing everybody of big ugly nasties is my~ specialty,” Prompto laughed again, and he silently hoped for the haven’s magical runes to… not have run out of magical power, or however those runes did their thing.  
  
“Sure, I don’t mind,” Gladiolus readily agreed with a smile of his own, happy to get the chance for some quiet time with his boyfriend. They would still need to be discreet, but just getting to be around his partner would already make him happy. He went to pick up the box with their fishing gear while Ignis went about preparing two more coffees, and their two younger friends prepared to head in.  
  
A quarter of an hour later the Shield found himself sitting cross legged at the fishing spot, his other half sitting close next to him, and the line cast. This was among the top relaxing things for him - being in the outdoors, leisurely fishing with Ignis by his side. They didn’t even need words, as they had proven on many occasions before that they could comfortably sit in perfect silence for hours - reading, watching TV, anything. They were so comfortable with each other, they didn’t need to fill every moment with noise. He knew this time it wouldn’t last  _ that _ long, though, no matter how calmly his boyfriend was sipping his coffee. Because Ignis’ mind never gave itself a break.  
  
“I’ve heard stories about the Blademaster, mostly how nobody apart from the Marshall had ever returned. He must be incredibly proud of you,” he began the conversation while he kept on looking out at the ocean ahead of them.  
  
“Had you known where I wanted to go, would you have stopped me?” Gladiolus asked, and after a brief moment the younger shook his head.  
  
“I would have been even more worried than I already was, but it wouldn’t have been my right to stop you. It was something you felt you had to do, and I have full understanding for your decision.” While Noctis and Prompto had thought nothing big of what business Gladiolus had left for (had even joked about him meeting girls), he’d known from the beginning that it had to be something big for the Shield to temporarily leave their party, the young prince in particular.  
  
Gladiolus hummed in understanding, not having expected any less from Ignis. “I couldn’t even stand up to Ravus, so how the hell was I supposed to protect Noct? Dying in there wasn’t an option, I had to get that power and return to you guys,” he said, the humiliation of so easily being defeated by the high commander still a sore spot for him. He would not let something like that happen again. “Y’know, Cor told me that my father never went to take the trials and challenge Gilgamesh cause he couldn’t guarantee a safe return, and couldn’t leave his king, weakened by the Wall, while undergoing the trials. I know he would’ve tried to stop me like he’d tried to stop the Marshall way back when, but I… I’d like to believe he’d still be proud of me.” It wasn’t often that he would speak of his feelings more openly about his father, not wanting to let grief of the loss distract him from his duties, but right now, sitting there with Ignis, it would be okay to let his guard down a little.  
  
Ignis listened to everything his partner told him, appreciating that the other took their quiet time together to speak his mind more freely. They hadn’t talked about the man much since the fall of Insomnia and the king and his Shield’s death, and he knew that this was something that Gladiolus needed right then. He thought for another moment before he spoke up again, still keeping his voice down as there was no need for them to speak louder. “He would have been proud even now,” he stated, and saw in the corner of his eye how the older turned his head to look at him. “Remember when he and I left for the car ahead of you and Iris after our dinner before we left Insomnia? He said that he was proud of you,” he reminded Gladiolus. “And I also have reason to believe that he actually knew about us, or at least had a suspicion. When he asked me to take care of you, the way His Highness had for Noct back in the day. The difference is that King Regis had specifically asked me to take care of Noct as a brother, but your father… For a while I had noticed him observing us, how we interact, thinking we wouldn’t notice. Even during that dinner he’d been mustering us. But his request held a sense of peace with it. Which brings a special significance to him saying he’s proud of you.”  
  
Gladiolus listened closely, mostly surprised about the strong theory that his father had possibly known about them and hadn’t mentioned a thing. Had anybody else told him this, he wouldn’t have believed it, but he knew Ignis’ observation skills. If Ignis said his father had probably known, then his father had probably known. However, to him it didn’t make sense that his father hadn’t called him out on it. After all, falling head over heels in love with another man made the whole ‘keeping up the lineage’ thing difficult. It was a thought that had kept him busy a lot when he had first recognised his feelings for his friend, but even to this day there hadn’t once been a moment in which he’d regretted his decision to choose Ignis. So even if his father had said something opposing, he would’ve stayed true to his feelings.  
  
And while he sat there lost in thought, it went another path, and he suddenly smiled a small, sad smile. “Guess that was his parting gift? Giving us his blessing?” he suggested - according to Cid, the king had probably known what would happen, and so his father must have known as well. It wasn’t a far fetched thought that his parting words had been a message for them to be happy.  
  
“That’s… very possible, yes,” Ignis agreed, having entertained the thought at times before. “You would know him better than I, but I believe he wanted you to be happy first and foremost.” Of course both Gladiolus and his father have always been the type to put their duties ahead of anything, but surely there were exceptions. They had no way of knowing for sure now, or ever, but he liked to believe so.  
  
They sat for a moment in silence, both just looking out at the dark sea, before the older spoke up again. “Hey Iggy, thanks. For being here,” he said as he looped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, and a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips when Ignis leant into his side and rested his own arm on the Shield’s leg. There was no need for more words right then, their presence and closeness saying more than words could.  
  
______  
  
“Hey Noct, did you see my camera somewhere? I’m sure I had it in my hand just a moment ago,” Prompto asked his friend back in the tent. They had talked a little while they got ready to sleep, but he was still too wide awake to actually sleep yet. Unlike Noctis, who was already comfortable and ready to finally get some shut eye. “You had it outside half an hour ago,” the prince mumbled tiredly, not too interested in some camera right then. Prompto thought it over for a moment before he recalled putting it down by his camp chair in order to help Ignis clean up. With an “Oh yeah!” he moved to open the front flap of the tent, but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.  
  
“Uhm… Err, hey Noct? How close do you think Gladio and Iggy are?” he asked as he carefully closed the tent’s ‘front door’. It was a full moon, so he didn’t have much trouble seeing their two friends by the fishing spot very close indeed. Noctis made an irritated sound as he was disturbed again, but replied nonetheless. “Pretty close, I guess. They kinda grew up together.”  
  
Prompto poked his head out again, to confirm he hadn’t just seen things, and turned back to his friend. “Right. So, ah... like, snuggly arm in arm kinda close?” he asked, making sure to keep his voice down while still sounding casually perky as ever.  
  
Snuggly? That finally got Noctis’ attention. ‘Snuggly’ wasn’t usually a word he would bring in connection with Gladiolus, not even with Ignis. “Are you kidding?” he asked in disbelief, but moved to join Prompto by the tent door. They pulled the material aside just enough for them both to look out, and sure enough, there their friends were - the Shield’s arm comfortably looped around Ignis, who in turn was leant into the one arm embrace. Just when Gladiolus turned his head to press an affectionate kiss to the side of the younger’s head, the two in the tent quickly hid again. And Noctis had to admit he was in shock. Not because his two closest friends apparently turned out to be gay, but because he had never noticed a thing. How could he not have seen it? “You okay, buddy?” he heard Prompto ask, which brought his attention back, and he looked at his friend who was watching him with concern. “Yeah, I just… How could I not notice? How long has it been going?” he spoke his confusion, not believing that it was only just developing.  
  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” Promoto gave a slight shrug, understanding where Noctis came from. He himself hadn’t noticed a thing, but he figured it would hit his friend harder as he was closer to the couple. As they moved to sit again, he tried to think, to process the new information. He absolutely didn’t have a problem with homosexuality, didn’t believe the prince did, but it still was something big to digest. He’d always thought Gladiolus to be the smooth talk lady killer, the one who could get them all. Ignis, he wasn’t sure how to view. He had never seen the young man with a girl (nor a man, for that matter), but then, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really seen Gladiolus with a girlfriend in years. He had just figured that the two would have partners away from work, which admittedly would have been quite a feat for workaholic Ignis, or their duties just kept them too busy, period. So maybe… “How long do  _ you  _ think it’s been going?” he asked carefully, glancing over at his friend. “I mean, like, when was the last time Gladio boasted about some sexy girlfriend? He flirts sometimes, but that’s just the way he is, right?” Though he didn’t like thinking of how outright  _ disrespectful  _ the Shield had flirted with his Garage Goddess when they first met her. It still ruffled his feathers just thinking about it!  
  
“I don’t know…” Noctis said absentmindedly, still busy with his own thoughts. Now that the surprise was dwindling, he was beginning to feel a little irritated at the sudden thought that the couple might distrust him. “Why didn’t they say anything? Did they really think I’d be disgusted?” he asked with a frown. They had all grown up together, they would know him better than his own father! Did they think so little of him?  
  
Prompto thought about it for a moment as he hadn’t considered that question yet. His brows pulled into a small frown of their own, and he shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it. You would know them better than I do, but to me they always gave the impression of being hard workers. Always putting their duties ahead of anything. I mean, take Gladio: I didn’t see him mourn his own dad for a moment, he just kept focus on his duties. And Iggy? Did he have much of a personal life before we even left Insomnia? Even out here he keeps doing, I dunno, Iggy-stuff. Y’know, scheming, looking after you, keeping us alive,” he concluded with a helpless shrug.  
  
Noctis looked at him from the side. “That’s pretty deep for you,” he said in a tease, tuning out Prompto’s protest as he thought the words over. And he suddenly felt bad for taking up so much of his friends lives. Those were their duties, none of them had chosen what they had been born into, he understood that. They all did. But looking back, he knew he hadn’t made things easy on them in the past, especially Ignis whom he had always considered his big brother. He remembered having called upon the other at ridiculous hours in the late evenings or even nights, and Ignis would always, without fail, answer. Prompto was right, the older really didn’t have much of a private life to speak of even back then. He would somehow find a way to make up for that.  
  
They sat another moment or two in silence before Prompto spoke up yet again. “So… You think we should tell them that we know…?” he asked, somehow feeling that they shouldn’t. Noctis shared that feeling. “No, we shouldn’t,” the prince said decisively, knowing this much for certain. “They deserve this. And… you’re right, they’ll have good reasons to hide it.” Probably really something about their duties coming first and foremost, knowing them. He didn’t want to burst this bubble they had so carefully maintained for who knows how long, and they deserved what little of a private life they could have.  
  
Smiling, Prompto nodded his head in agreement. “I think my camera can wait until the morning,” he said brightly as he moved to flop down in his spot for the night. It most likely wouldn’t rain, and it was in its pouch, so it would be well enough protected from the sea breeze for a night. He just really didn’t want to disturb the couple. Next to him, Noctis moved to lie down again as well. And without needing to say it out loud, they both made up their minds to try to protect the couple’s privacy, which they did indeed deserve to have.


	11. Chapter 10 - Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in Altissia had been long and fierce, and had not come without a price. There was no telling when the prince would awaken, Lady Lunafreya would awaken no more, large areas of the city were in ruins. And last but certainly not least, Ignis had lost his sight.

The battle in Altissia had been long and fierce, and had not come without a price. There was no telling when the prince would awaken, Lady Lunafreya would awaken no more, large areas of the city were in ruins, though there were surprisingly very few casualties amongst the citizens. Major and minor injuries, but only a few deaths from Accordo’s own military units, thanks to the evacuation teams. And last but certainly not least, Ignis had lost his sight. Gladiolus and Prompto had found him with Noctis and Ravus at the altar, but neither Ignis nor Ravus had told in more detail of what had happened.  
  
Despite not once leaving Ignis’ side, Gladiolus didn’t want to instantly question his partner even when they were alone. That alone time was only really granted later during the first night in one of the rooms provided to them by Camelia Claustra, and that time had been used to get some rest. They had checked on Noctis first, upon the adviser’s insistence, who lay in another room by himself.  
  
And even the next day the Shield was surprised at how… calm, for the lack of a better word, Ignis remained even throughout the check-up on his wounds by a doctor. He knew how important vision was to the younger, but all emotion seemed to be shut off when the doctor announced the complete loss of sight, with the left eyelids sealed together by the burn, and the slim chance of vision returning to the remaining right eye. The wounds, too, were something the old professional had to admit he had never seen before. It was no secret that usually head wounds were messy, but this looked more like it had been scorched, and leaving him no way to mend the effects. All this wasn’t even 24 hours after the battle, but to Gladiolus it almost seemed like Ignis had already accepted these injuries. Was the younger in pain? How could he just sit there and calmly listen to the doctor? He’d always thought he knew the younger better than anybody, but at the moment, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Try as he might, he couldn’t read his longtime boyfriend.  
  
Prompto seemed to be showing emotions for them both, though, as he sat a little off from them, silently shedding tears for all they had lost. The Shield wondered that maybe all of this hit their youngest friend the hardest. He hadn’t been groomed into lifelong royal service from the beginning of his days, hadn’t had the chance to be prepared for something like this. He had joined them believing he would see his best friend on the happiest day of his life as he got married. Instead of that, they had lost friends and families, spent their time fighting demons and imperial machines, and tried to get the gods’ favours. But during all that he’d somehow always managed to keep his own spirits, and those of the group up. Maybe this battle in Altissia just was more than he could handle. Really, Gladiolus thought, Prompto had all damn right to mourn now, and to not have his spirits up. And after the doctor had checked on them all, the gunman excused himself to go check on Noctis again.  
  
Gladiolus guided Ignis back to their room, a hand on the small of his back while Ignis insisted on mostly relying on the new cane he had _ only just received _ . Not even 24 hours after losing his sight, the adviser was already working on retrieving his independence. With a small, thoughtful frown, Gladiolus slowly, silently walked alongside his equally silent boyfriend. Ignis was hiding something important. Those strange injuries, and his too calm acceptance hinted on something extraordinary, and there still was no account on how Lady Lunafreya had died, or where her body was now. They couldn’t ask Ravus, as the High Commander had left them at the altar. Yet despite Ignis’ seemingly calm exterior, something was going on, he just knew it.  
  
When they finally reached their room, Gladiolus decided that he would press for answers. “So what happened out there? To you, Noct and the Oracle?” he asked as he guided the younger to a chair near the window. Others had asked before, and Ignis had given evasive answers - though to be fair, the adviser _ had _ been mentally and physically exhausted at the time, so brushing off questions hadn’t been much of a surprise. Still, now they were alone, and he needed to know.  
  
“I’m not sure…” Ignis began as he sat, then tried to figure out where to put the cane without having it fall. He still felt exhausted, but he couldn’t simply lie down and rest. Even now there were things to do, like taking care of Noctis and being there for Prompto, talking to Camelia, planning their steps for when their prince awoke, damage control of the city. And those were just the things that came from the top of his mind. First, though, he would need to answer to the Shield. “I can’t remember how I got injured. Noct most likely spent all energy on his fight against the Tidemother - Prompto said he’d been there for aid in the very beginning, and that it had looked to be a - quote - ‘nasty fight’, right? As for Lady Lunafreya… I believe she knew the covenant with the Hydrean would be her final sacrifice…” he said, regretting his inability to save her. He remembered how distraught Ravus had been upon finding his sister. “I ran into Ravus on the way to the altar. He betrayed the imperial army to save his sister, but we were too late…”  
  
Gladiolus listened carefully as he sat in a chair opposite from the younger, and yes, one or two points made sense, such as Noctis having spent all his energy, and Ignis teaming up with the High Commander. The man’s sister had been by the altar, after all. But he didn’t buy the rest. “Kay, so Noct’s drained and will wake up soon, that makes sense. You and Ravus fought your way together through the city, check. He mumbled something about revenge when he left. Now tell me the truth about those other points. What happened to you and Lady Lunafreya,” he pushed, and could practically see the wheels in Ignis’ head spinning.  
  
Ignis didn’t want to go into full, detailed account on what had happened, and knew he would try to evade the questions for as long as he could. He wished not to burden Gladiolus with what had happened, and what he believed was to come. “She had already passed when we arrived, there was nothing we could do. She had awoken multiple gods before, entered contracts with them, surely something like that would take its toll on her. Ravus hinted on the price she was paying, so I honestly do believe that she knew of the sacrifice Leviathan would demand. Though… I do recall seeing blood on her dress,” he offered then, moving a hand to the spot on his own abdomen. “I can’t say for sure if it had been an intentional stab wound, or an accident, or something involving the Hydrean. I’ve heard the officials say that she was swept underwater, but the sea was calm by the time we arrived. Leviathan and Titan had ended their fight, and her body was there, next to Noct. There… was something like an apparition of her above the water,” he suddenly remembered then, and thought it was safe to tell the Shield. “She disappeared right after, though I don’t know for certain where to.”  
  
Gladiolus frowned confused at that last piece of information, trying to make sense of it. No normal person would just physically vanish like that, but for all he knew, things might well go different for an Oracle. Maybe the gods had something to do with this, considering she was the only one who could communicate with them and enter covenants. So he wouldn’t rule out the possibility that they claimed an Oracle’s mortal remains. He looked up at his partner again when Ignis added, “Ravus mentioned something about her having a calling to fulfil even in death.” Even the dead had no time to rest. Though all this had his thoughts return to Ignis’ injury. He had still been able to see at the altar, witness Lunafreya’s final moments in their world, and… then what? What had happened in the time between that moment and himself and Prompto reaching Ignis collapsed and badly wounded next to Noctis, and Ravus as he was about to leave? Had the High Commander done something? Lashed out at Ignis in his grief for his sister? They had only very briefly met, too brief to make assumptions or rule them out. But could Ravus cause such injuries? “What happened then? I ain’t buying your story of not remembering what happened to you, and I ain’t backing down until you tell me. Did Ravus do this?” he said with more no-nonsense resolve and a frown. Whatever burden Ignis might be carrying, the Shield vowed to share the weight.  
  
Ignis knew just by the sound of Gladiolus’ voice that he wouldn’t get out of this one, could practically see the other’s expression in his mind’s eye. He felt a sharp stabbing pain at the thought that he wouldn’t ever get to see that expression again. Not only that expression, but the love of his life as a whole - and Noctis, who was practically a brother to him, or Prompto, whom he also held dear. The more he thought about this, the more things flooded his mind that he wouldn’t see or experience again; smiles, raw emotions. How would he now analyse a situation, a tight spot to find a solution? Could he still be a valuable aid? These last thoughts built a knot in his throat, but he quickly pushed them aside. Now was not the time to mull over those thoughts. Ravus was right, _ he _ still had a calling to fulfil as well. “That doesn’t matter, and Ravus had nothing to do with this. What matters is that--”  
  
“It damn well _ does _ matter!” Gladiolus interrupted loudly, frustration and anger building up quickly. Just a moment ago he saw something in Ignis that made it apparent that the other’s facade was wavering, and he had to get past that mask and walls the younger had set up. “You’ve always valued your sight as much as your brain, even wore glasses for the perfect vision despite not necessarily needing them. Losing that sense doesn’t matter to you? How can you just sit there like nothing happened? What the doc said earlier didn’t seem to phase you.” Still nothing, except for Ignis averting his head. “He said your vision might return, but you know it won’t, right?” Silence. Cursing under his breath, he reached over to guide the adviser’s head up by the chin, ignoring Ignis’ attempt to brush him off. Instead of letting go, his other hand reached up to pull off the now black tinted glasses, revealing the full extent of the damage and both eyes closed. This time he did get a reaction, and finally let go as the younger shoved his hand away, again averting his face with a positively irritated expression.  
  
“Those scorch marks, they didn’t happen through some accident. I don’t need to be a professional physician to know that your injuries hold a mystery. Your left eye is sealed by some sorta burn, the right eye is almost white. The lightest blue. I didn’t see any blood on your face at the altar, so there’s…” And the realisation suddenly hit him like a brick in the face, then in the guts, leaving him breathless in shock. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? “The ring…” he said, as other things fell into place, and he watched Ignis tense a bit. “When you checked on Noct yesterday evening, I heard you apologise to him, and you put something into his hand,” he recalled, having watched from the door. Lunafrea had planned to give Noctis the Ring of the Lucii in Altissia, so Ignis had easy access to it.  
  
He’d been found out. But really, the younger should have known better than to think that he could fool Gladiolus, or avoid talking about something the other absolutely wanted to know. He hadn’t expected that the Shield had seen his apology to Noctis the previous evening, though at the same time he knew his boyfriend was very observant, and had been there to help him navigate through the building. Sighing in defeat, he gave a slow nod. “Lady Lunafreya must have handed it to Noct before she passed. Shortly after her apparition, Ardyn and a group of MTs overwhelmed us,” he held up a hand for Gladiolus to not interrupt when he heard the other begin to speak up. “Ardyn knocked out Ravus and was about to kill Noct. I managed to break free from the MTs and took the ring. It was the only way to save Noct.” So he thought. To him, it had looked like Noctis was about to be stabbed, an assassination from the Niflheim side.  
  
“From the Chancellor?” Gladiolus asked surprised, still slightly taken aback that Ignis had actually worn the ring - and lived to tell the story. Through Cor they had learnt what had happened to the Kingsglaive Nyx Ulrich, who had received the power of the old kings in turn for his life. “You’re a very capable fighter, why did you need the old powers against someone like Ardyn?” It didn’t make much sense to him - he knew the Chancellor had troops on his side, but not all that many would be able to be at the altar, and someone in his position wasn’t typically blessed with enough physical power for such a feat without help. The MTs must’ve held Ravus tight. Though he wondered about his own judgement when he saw Ignis shake his head.  
  
“I don’t know yet who or what he is, but he has powers up his sleeve that we need to be prepared for. Ravus had initially stopped him from striking at Noct, and the Chancellor had summoned a… black mist of sorts around his hand. With a blast of its force he threw Ravus off his feet without even touching him,” Ignis explained as best as he could, frowning lightly as he clearly wasn’t satisfied with his own explanation. “When we met him and Ravus in the Imperial Fortress, I remember him saying that the next time we meet would be in Altissia. I wonder if he had planned this all along. He might well even have used the same dagger he’d been about to use on Noct, to give Lady Lunafreya her wound,” he added in afterthought as it came to mind, despite how tired he was becoming again. He knew he should rest more, but he couldn’t. “I fear this won’t have been our last encounter. And he seemed to know about the Kings of Yore, and what fate awaits those not of royal blood who try to wear the ring.” His thoughts were becoming a little more jumbled now, but along with his tiredness his mind was still working as fast as it could to try process a dozen trails of thoughts.  
  
They were both silent for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, with Gladiolus trying to process all of this new information. Ignis mostly managed to work past the tiredness partially beginning to fog his mind as he remembered something else. The memory alone was enough to suddenly drain his energy and dread the future. Just the thought of Noctis having to sacrifice himself was more than he could bear, and this was a thought he couldn’t so easily push aside. Could he still change fate? Maybe if he convinced Noctis that they don’t continue on their path…  
  
Though he was deep in thought, and incredibly thankful the old kings hadn’t demanded Ignis’ life the way they had made Nyx pay, Gladiolus did notice a sudden change in his boyfriend. Emotions were finally beginning to shine through the strong walls, a sadness he didn’t often see in the younger. “Iggy? What’s wrong?” he asked with concern in his voice as he watched the other actually slump a little in his seat.  
  
One option was to tell Gladiolus about what had happened, but like the fight with Ravus and Ardyn’s disguise as the Shield, he decided to keep this a secret as well. He didn’t want to add to the burdens the other was already carrying. Shaking his head a little, he reached in Gladiolus’ general direction for his tinted glasses. “I’m just tired. I should rest some more,” he said, momentarily a little confused when he heard a soft clack that he tried to make sense of.  
  
Though Gladiolus didn’t quite believe that tiredness was all that was suddenly wearing Ignis down even more, he had to agree that resting would be the best thing for his boyfriend right then. He knew what the other was trying to reach for, but decided that the glasses wouldn’t be needed while they were alone together. He gently put them down on the table next to him with a small sound, then took Ignis’ hand before he stood. “No need for them right now. C’mon, let’s go to bed,” he said as he pulled the adviser up as well. When the younger took hold of the cane to take along, Gladiolus shook his head and pried it out of the other’s hand. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he assured as Ignis began to protest. With the now ungloved hand in his, he guided his boyfriend around, and looped his arms around the other’s waist from behind. And he couldn’t help a small smile when he felt a pair of hands and arms rest on his own while the man in his own arms relaxed a little against him. Pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of the younger’s head, he slowly walked them towards the bed on the other side of the room.  
  
He still remembered the way his heart had dropped to the centre of the planet when he and Prompto had reached the altar, and the state they had found not only Noctis, but also Ignis in. The slow, heavy breaths his ‘better half’ had taken, the wounds, the fear of what he would find when he’d reached for the pulse point on the other’s neck. And the relief of finding it mostly stable, all things considered. To have him here now, in his arms, blind but alive, truly was a miracle, especially now that he knew what had really happened.  
  
It also lifted his previous bafflement over how fast the actual state of Ignis’ injury had changed so drastically. When he first found the adviser, he still had both eyes open, though had already seemed unable to see. He had lost consciousness just before being brought away from the altar, and when he awoke not long after being put to bed, the left eye was firmly shut, the loss of the actual eyeball confirmed by the doctor. By then the colour of the other eye had also changed, as had the scorch marks. It made sense now, because the Kings of Yore demanded the price _ after _ giving their aid. So much has changed in only 24 hours, but one thing hasn’t, he thought as they laid together, his fingers soothingly brushing through Ignis’ hair. “You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Iggy, that won’t ever change,” he said, keeping his voice down in their close proximity. Though Ignis was far from having an ego the size of Lucis (as Ignis would often claim about his boyfriend), he had a healthy self-confidence. However, he knew that such a drastic change in appearance, such as an obvious facial injury would at the very least put a dent in the adviser’s confidence. Wanting to wear the tinted glasses even when it was only the two of them told the Shield all he needed to know. But really, there was no way he could blame Ignis. He himself sported two scars on his own face, but they couldn’t be compared. He smiled softly as he felt arms tighten around him, and scarred lips press tentatively against his own, and he immediately returned the gently kiss. No matter how many scars, nothing would ever change the way he felt.  
  
“Will Prompto be alright?” Ignis asked after a few minutes of silence once their kiss came to an end. He wanted to tell Gladiolus why he had remained so calm during the check-up, during everything, but then he would also need to explain why his own sacrifice was nothing compared to Noctis’ future sacrifice. His concern for their youngest friends was also genuine, though, for he had clearly heard how distraught the blonde was earlier. It didn’t feel right to just leave him alone right now. “We probably should check on him.”  
  
Gladiolus shared this worry, but at the same time he believed it was okay to give their young friend some space. “He’s probably with Noct right now, or resting. We’ll go check on him after you get some sleep,” he said, and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. With Ignis nodding his agreement, they finally settled to try get a little sleep, if only for an hour or two. Or at least the adviser, Gladiolus was far too awake for any midday nap. At least he got to hold the man he loved close.  
  
And sure enough, later they would find Prompto sitting on the low padded stool beside Noctis’ bed, his upper body on the mattress fast asleep. Upon Ignis’ insistence, Gladiolus would fetch a blanket to (carefully!) cover their young friend without waking him up, before they would silently leave again. They all deserved, and very much needed a little time-out, now more than ever, for they knew they still had a long, difficult battle ahead of them. Still, Ignis would try to talk Noctis into them ending their journey here - the prophecy and the world be damned, just don’t take Noctis away from them.


	12. Chapter 11 - Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the battle against the Hydrean, Ignis tries to deal with his new blindness, while Noctis tries to help.

Ignis was a master of composure. To his knowledge, only Gladiolus had ever really witnessed him lose it. Even Noctis had only ever seen cracks in that composure in the past, at most. But now, two days after the fight with Leviathan? It took what little energy he could spare to maintain some of it. Much as he wanted to keep his independence, he could barely even do the simplest things such as style his hair. And it was probably for the better that he had showered together with his boyfriend, for he'd almost used shower gel on his hair. Shaving was a whole other challenge, and that, too, required the held of Gladiolus. He barely even managed to navigate around the estate they were currently being offered.  
  
It was on the second day after the battle that he happened to be in Noctis' room when the younger regained consciousness, and around noon he returned to try to talk the prince out of continuing their journey. That didn't go down well, and it sealed the fate of the Chosen King.  
  
In the evening of the same day, Ignis sat by a table in the room he shared with Gladiolus. His other half was out for some planning with Camelia Claustra and a team of hers, joined by Prompto. He had offered to come along, but was advised to stay here and rest, which applied for Noctis as well. The prince was mourning Lady Lunafreya’s passing, and needed some time alone. And being left to his own devices, the adviser didn’t know what to do with himself - which in turn gave him too much time to think.  
  
With his eyesight being 100% gone, he was unable to perceive light, which forced him to rely on other ways to keep track of the time of day. Right then it was quiet around him, with not much noise filtering in from the outside, so he had no way of knowing how late it was. He usually spent his downtime with reading, but that was out of question now. As was writing. He didn't know if there was a radio in this room, nor where his phone was. But even if he had his phone, how would he use it? He wanted to be where Gladiolus and Prompto were, wanted to be somehow helpful. But most of all, he wanted to see his boyfriend. He didn't regret having done what he'd done by the altar, but he had to admit he found it difficult to adjust to his new handicap. He also had to admit it felt scary. His world was now pitch black, and he was thrown into limbo - no use to others, no use to himself, and unable to make Noctis turn back from the path laid out by a prophecy.  
  
Some things he knew he could eventually learn to work around, such as navigating on his own, adjusting the setup of a room, or find ways to at least take notes for Gladiolus to read. A lot would have to be controlled by touch. He’d never been the type to feel sorry for himself, and as he sat there, he tried to hold on to that mentality. And he wanted to start right now to deal with this new situation by trying to locate a radio in this room. He took the cane that was resting against his legs, stood up, and carefully ventured forward until the cane tapped against a solid surface. A low cupboard, he found out as he reached out. For a good few minutes he made frustratingly slow progress, in which he pushed more things around, and tried to guess many other things by touch. It went well enough, until he misjudged a decent sized vase with which he ultimately challenged and lost against gravity. It crashed onto the floor, and it was his luck that it held decorative fake flowers. Still, he quietly cursed at his mistake as he could have prevented it somehow, surely. He slowly lowered himself to kneel down, and immediately regretted it as he knelt on a piece of - probably very expensive - china.  
  
“Specs?” he heard a familiar voice while he tried to feel around for a safer place to kneel. “Noct, is something the matter?” Ignis asked as he paused his clean up attempt, and he heard the click of a light switch. Was it already that late? “I could ask you the same. “What happened?” Noctis asked as he quickly found his friend on the other side of the room, kneeling in front of a shard mess. “I was searching for a radio, but failed spectacularly,” the adviser said as he resumed his task of trying to feel around for shards, and gather them up, while he listened to the younger’s light footsteps.  
  
“There’s no radio in here. I was just trying to find out where everybody went when I heard the crash. Let me just…” Noctis told, and glanced around for some kind of container in which they could collect the shards. He quickly found the bin, and brought it along as he went to crouch and help Ignis. “I’ve put the bin to your right,” he informed, receiving a thanks as they both set to it. They worked for a moment in silence before Ignis spoke up, all the while making much slower progress in cleaning up. “Gladio and Prompto went to some recovery meeting, as far as I know. Though I couldn’t say how long it’s been,” he informed, receiving a hum in understanding from Noctis.  
  
For another couple of minutes neither spoke, and it might be Ignis’ imagination, but it felt like the air around them was becoming tense. That is, until he heard the other speak up again, albeit quieter. “Hey, uh, sorry. About earlier. I… I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Noctis apologised almost awkwardly. Ignis hesitated a moment with his own answer, as he hadn’t expected an apology. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have made such a suggestion. You were right, I should have known better,” the older apologised as well, in resignation more than anything else. He had tried to make the young prince change his mind, and been shot down in flames as he had expected. He couldn’t change the path ahead of them, but realistically, could he  _ help _ Noctis on that path? Could he even still consider himself an adviser, a Hand? He was the Hand, Gladiolus the Shield, but how would he be able to fulfil his duty now?  
  
“No, I mean-- Yeah, we’ve lost a lot, but dad, Insomnia, Jarrod, Luna… The Empire will pay for what they’ve done. I saw how Ardyn stabbed Luna, he  _ killed _ her. He’ll die by my hand, I’ll make sure of it,” Noctis said, and Ignis clearly heard the pain in his friend’s voice. So his guess had been correct, the Chancellor  _ had _ stabbed Lady Lunafreya. The younger was out for bloody revenge, but what hurt Ignis most was how this revenge would ultimately be gained. “I understand…” Ignis said quietly, and his fingers met what, upon brief inspection, he assumed to be some sort of fake flowers. So he’d knocked over a vase? He gathered up the flowers, and put them aside for now - not onto shelf, lest he destroy more decoration.  
  
With that said, they fell into silence again while Noctis gathered the last, smaller pieces of shattered china. It was only temporarily broken once they picked up what they could, and the younger said he would get something to clean up the rest later. They fell silent again, and again it was Noctis who broke it. “Where’s your phone?” he asked as he stood. Ignis took a brief moment to remember where it was. “On the table, I think. I currently have difficulties using it,” he said, which was quite the understatement. Judging by Noctis’ steps, he gathered his friend found the device. The steps returned, along with a rustle, and the younger’s voice sounded close again. “I think there’s something in the settings that should help,” Noctis said, and the adviser recalled seeing some mention of accessibility in the settings numerous times before. He just wouldn’t have wanted to bother the mourning prince, or anybody for that matter, with his hurdles. Saying that, though, he had already ‘bothered’ his friend with a bunch of shards.  
  
The younger’s voice pulled Ignis out of his thoughts yet again as he read out loud some instructions on how to use screen reading setting. The phone would read out whatever the finger kept the touch on, and with a double tap commands could be selected. “Here, try it. You might wanna charge your phone soon,” Noctis said as he handed the phone to its owner. “Try calling Gladio.”  
  
Ignis was a little sceptical at first, but if this really worked, it would be a big help. So he held a finger on the screen, and was surprised when an unfamiliar voice said “King’s Knight”. He had the application for that game on his home screen! As he moved the finger down along the screen, this new voice uttered one more application name, then “Phone”. Exactly what he needed. He double tapped it, heard an affirmative sound, and repeated the action. The first name the voice said then was “Gladio”, who had been the last person he’d spoken to via the phone. He double tapped the spot, and tried to find the call command while Noctis said, they’d have to try to find some kind of voice control, at least to make phone calls. By then, Ignis finally managed to call his boyfriend, and held the phone to his ear as it dialled Gladiolus’ number.  
  
“_Iggy? You okay?_” he now heard the soothing deep voice on the other end of the line, and he already felt some tension leave him which he hadn’t even noticed he had. “Yes, I’m fine. Noct was so kind as to activate some very helpful settings,” Ignis said, all the while wishing he could have his boyfriend here in person  
  
“Get a move on, we’re getting hungry,” Noctis said loud enough for Gladiolus to hear, and Ignis held the phone away from his ear when the Shield called back for the prince to shut up - followed by a quieter apology, as the older had apparently disrupted the others attending the meeting. “_We’re almost done here,_” Gladiolus added more quietly then.  
  
Meals were another thing Ignis was anxious, or rather self-conscious about now. It was difficult for him to locate and cut the food on his plate, so when possible, he preferred to eat here in the room, rather than the dining room. He refused to have someone else cut his food, but in addition to that, he feared to make a mess by accidentally moving something off his plate. He’d rather practise alone, though up until now, Gladiolus had remained here with Ignis during mealtimes.  
  
“It’s fine, no need to rush,” Ignis said, and it felt a little weird to not say something like ‘I’ll see you when you’re back’ like he would usually say. He almost said it now, out of habit, but what was the point in such a common phrase? They both hesitated before saying their goodbyes, and ended the phone call. “Thank you, this will be an immense help,” he thanked Noctis then, as he lowered his phone, and he really was grateful. “I should update the Marshall. No doubt he’s waiting for a status report.”  
  
“You should charge your phone first, it needs it,” Noctis stated as he stood, and made a quick job of finding a charger. “I’ll leave your charger plugged into the wall, you’ll find the adaptor on your bedside table.”  
  
Taking that as his cue, Ignis felt around for his cane, the phone still held in his other hand, and he moved to stand. “Thank you. Really, I appreciate your help,” he said as he slowly navigated in the direction of the younger’s voice. He would practise some more with his phone later, now that technology made it possible for him to use it. Now he could listen to the news on the radio.  
  
“No sweat, I’m glad I could help you somehow,” Noctis shrugged, and shifted on the spot, while he let Ignis find the adaptor, and plug it into his phone. He hesitated for a moment before he finally asked, “How did it happen? Your eyes, I mean.” Ignis couldn’t decide whether or not he had expected the question at some point, but there was no way he wanted to make his old friend feel guilty. “An accident, I can’t remember the details. Must have passed out,” he said vaguely, and it greatly bothered him that he couldn’t see a reaction in Noctis’ face. There was a hum in understanding, but was the younger convinced?  
  
“So… meet you at dinner?” Noctis asked after another brief silence, not yet knowing that Ignis didn’t join the others in the dining room. “Maybe,” the adviser replied, though he already made his choice to not join them. Noctis didn’t ask further, and Ignis didn’t elaborate. After another brief hesitation, he heard the younger leaving the room.  
  
The adviser didn’t feel comfortable telling such a blatant lie about how he had received these injuries, but he’d have felt even worse sharing the truth. This was something he decided to deal with on his own, no matter what. Even Gladiolus, one whom he trusted with his life, was still none the wiser about the vision Pryna had shared by the altar. The knowledge would weigh as heavy on the Shield as it did on Ignis. But his biggest immediate concern was whether or not he would even be capable of being of any help from here on out. Could he somehow prevent what fate seemed to have in store for the Chosen King? Was he now entirely useless? Sitting on the edge of his bed with the now charging phone, he tried to keep his mind occupied with testing these new settings on his phone. He knew he would do what he could to regain and improve helpful skills, but right then the future seemed bleak.


	13. Chapter 12 - Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first peak was reached on the train when the Shield verbally lashed out at Noctis. The next peak came just after they defeated the Malboro by the Royal Tomb in the Fodina Caestino Mine. That night they stayed at the haven in the mine as the train wouldn’t drive through the night, and the adviser decided that matters had to be entirely resolved before they would continue their journey.

Over the next few weeks things didn’t improve at all. In fact, at one point Ignis could no longer deny even to himself that he was in a slump untypical for him. It certainly didn’t help that he hadn’t been able to talk Noctis out of continuing their journey. These visions Pryna had given him were almost constantly on his mind, and that gave him this final push into the slump. He knew what was to come, but didn’t know how to stop it from happening, and that was what took the ground from under his feet for a good while. Gladiolus noticed the change in the adviser, but was unable to get anything out of his boyfriend.  
  
Though sadly the general mood in their group had shifted to a tense one. Ignis was understandably in a low, reclusive mood, Noctis was now also mourning the passing of Lady Lunafreya, Gladiolus was a lot more easily angered, and Prompto was caught in the middle, anxiously trying to keep everybody together. The adviser felt truly bad for their youngest friend, knowing what a good heart he had and how difficult all this must be on him.  
  
He and Gladiolus tried not to let things affect their relationship too much, but of course there was a strain as well, with how closed off Ignis was for a while. Even as they set out for Niflheim a couple of weeks later. The first peak was reached on the train when the Shield verbally lashed out at Noctis. And though Ignis understood his partner’s anger, he didn’t want them to fight because of his ‘slight circumstance’.  
  
The next peak came just after they defeated the Malboro by the Royal Tomb in the Fodina Caestino Mine. Out of all the things the four of them had been through together, it was Gladiolus’ demand for Ignis to stay behind for everybody’s sake that really hurt, and actually angered Ignis the most. He was well aware that he was slowing the group down, and wasn’t as helpful in battle as he’d been in the past, but he functioned to the best of his current abilities. And he would improve. He knew he could still contribute to their mission. At least Noctis seemed to understand, and Prompto never wanted any of them to part from their group.  
  
That night they stayed at the haven in the mine as the train wouldn’t drive through the night, and the adviser decided that matters had to be entirely resolved before they would continue their journey. They had all come to an agreement that Ignis was to remain with them, but there were still some things left unsaid between him and the Shield. After a simple pot of cup noodles, he reached for his cane and stood. “I’m going for a little walk,” he announced, and turned in the direction he had come from earlier upon arrival. He expected someone to say something, and wasn’t disappointed as Noctis asked if he was sure about that, obviously concerned. “Oh, I won’t be going alone. Gladio will be joining me,” he stated as he began to walk, all the while trying not to come across as too careful or unsure about where he was actually walking. And though he couldn’t see it, Gladiolus and Prompto both wore an ‘Oh shit’ expression as both knew the older was in trouble. Even their youngest friend knew Ignis long and well enough by now to identify his more pointed ‘We need to talk’ tone.  
  
“Think big guy will be a-okay?” Prompto asked Noctis as they watched their two friends walk down the slope of the haven, and he was yet again impressed with how graceful Ignis (mostly) still managed to walk despite the tough terrain. He himself had been by the older’s side on their way down here whenever Ignis had tripped. But as he watched Gladiolus walk beside him with a hand on the back, he was pretty sure that their friend was safe even from tripping.

“His ego will probably hurt the most after the lecture of his life. Seriously, you don’t wanna be lectured by Specs. Intimidating, I’d rather fight that Malboro again,” Noctis said with an almost pained expression as he spoke from experience. He definitely didn’t want to be in his friend’s shoes right then.  
  
Thankfully Ignis indeed didn’t trip during their short walk; the last thing he needed before this particular talk was to show weakness. Though despite being the one who wanted this talk, he wasn’t sure yet how to initiate it. All the more was he relieved when Gladiolus spoke up once they were well out of range of the haven, and they came to a halt.  
  
“Listen, Iggy, I know you’re angry with me about earlier. You have all right to be, but I did what I believed was best for you,” the older began in defence on his case. “You could die out there, now more than ever before. Or you might even accidentally stab one of us in battle. I want you to be safe, maybe in Altissia. You could help in getting the rebuilding organised,” he suggested in a last plea to see his boyfriend into safety in his current state. It only took one look at the other’s frown to know that that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.  
  
“We could  _ all _ die out there, Gladio,” Ignis countered, and continued without needing to plan his words. “You’re Noct’s Shield, I’m his Hand, not his eyes. I will not have you treat me like a handicapped burden. I  _ will _ stand beside Noct until the very end, no matter what it takes, so long as there is life inside my body. Do I make myself clear?” he said, even a little more assertive than earlier down by the tomb. It wasn’t a request, but a demand. And really, it felt good to feel like this again, to feel more in control of things, such as to decide whether or not he would accompany his friends. “I appreciate your concern, but I assure you, none of us will die because of this comparatively minor issue.”  
  
“You call your loss of sight a  _ minor issue _ ?!” Gladiolus asked, torn between being unsurprised at the term (this was Ignis, after all) and furious about it. This  _ was _ Ignis, the master of putting himself last, but this time the matter was just too big, too important to be brushed off even by the master himself. “Y’know what? You’ll hate me for this, but I’m sending you back to Altissia on the next train. I ain’t letting some daemon get you, not on my watch.” This determination lasted only a few seconds before he had the wind taken out of his sails.  
  
“You can try, but we’ll continue this journey purely as professional partners…” Ignis said without missing a beat, his voice heavy with emotion that showed how difficult, but well thought through this decision was. A moment of silence followed while he could practically feel Gladiolus’ gaze on him, followed by a low rumbled “You’re joking, right?” They both knew the answer to that. “When was the last time I made a joke?” he asked, and again a heavy silence followed. “I love you more than anything, Gladio--”  
  
“More than Noct?”  
  
“More than life itself, but I won’t be with someone who doesn’t trust in my abilities,” the younger elaborated after a brief interruption. It was no secret they both loved Noctis, would both move mountains for him, but that was a purely platonic, brotherly love (for Ignis more than for Gladiolus), not the deep romantic type that the two of them shared. “We both swore oaths to keep him safe - not only by oath to the Crownsguard and us being his royal servants, but towards each other before we left Insomnia, as his loyal friends. You faced certain death when you went to fight the Blademaster for his sake, and I willingly took the same risk by putting on the Ring. I’d rather continue on this path and be with both of you, and know that all of us will eventually make it back home, than return to Altissia and not know what’s happening to you.”  
  
The silence that followed weighed down on them both. Gladiolus knew that, after all their years together, this ultimatum wasn’t easy for Ignis to make, and his own answer would decide on the future of their relationship. And usually that wouldn’t be something he would need to think about as he would always choose their relationship, but now it was either that, or possibly Ignis’ safety. Glancing up at the haven behind Ignis, he also knew that he was the only one who wanted to send the adviser back. Still, no matter how much the younger slowed them down and was at risk, it was ultimately he who had found a way for them to defeat the Malboro. And he didn’t mean to say that Ignis was completely helpless, because that simply wasn’t true.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Gladiolus reached out to pull his boyfriend close, strong arms holding him tight against his broad chest. “Just try to make sure you don’t get too close to the enemy, kay?” he requested, and he heard a muffled “Promise.” come from his better half who returned the embrace. And in that moment he vowed to himself that he would keep Ignis safe as well, at any cost, and would make a point of staying close to him even in battle. If he was brutally honest with himself, he could relate to the other’s resolve to remain in their party, knew that he himself would insist the same were he in Ignis’ shoes. In that sense they were exactly the same, too damn proud to be left behind as long as they wore their heads on their shoulders.  
  
They both relaxed considerably as they just held each other, and the Shield reviewed their discussion for a moment in his mind. One thing that stood out was how absolutely sure the other sounded each time he assured none of them would die out on the field. How could he be so certain? This was probably the most resolved he had seen Ignis since the battle in Altissia, after all the times he had seen the other deep in thought. He didn’t think the thoughtfulness had been about lost senses, Ignis had made it very clear that he didn’t regret having done what he had done. Gladiolus wanted to do anything to help, wanted to lift some of the weight off his boyfriend’s shoulders, but so far he wasn't allowed to. Since their first real talk after the battle in Altissia he had the feeling that Ignis was hiding something, and over the past few weeks of rest and recovery he had been forced to helplessly watch his partner struggle alone through whatever it was. He decided that that would end now. “I have one more condition,” he said after an extended silence, and he felt Ignis tense just slightly in his arms. “I want to know what else happened in Altissia. You know something important, and that’s been eating away at you lately. And now you insist we’ll all make it out alive like it were a fact, even though it’s something nobody knows for sure. Hell, we don’t even know who we’ll be facing in the end, though my bet’s on that Ardyn guy. So what really went down?”  
  
Observant as ever, Ignis noted to himself as he relaxed again in Gladiolus’ embrace. He considered to remain silent on the matter, but he didn’t believe the other was joking when he said this was a condition to maintain peace between them. That, and he was beginning to conclude that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all if he shared this with the older. It had indeed been gnawing at him more than he was willing to admit. “Is there anywhere we can sit?” he asked, sure that it was best for them to sit down somewhere and talk. That, and it would buy him time to think about how to begin. He heard a deep, affirmative hum before he was led by the hand and, after a few steps, pulled down. And though he expected some rock or whatever happened to be around them, he was surprised to find himself on some sort of rocky surface, but leaning back into the warmth of Gladiolus’ chest and arms, a leg on either side of him. The older must have made sure they weren’t in sight of Noctis and Prompto, or they wouldn’t be sharing this closeness.  
  
Sighing softly in comfort as his own hands rested on top of the broader pair, he took another moment before he decided on how to tell Gladiolus. “‘A power greater than even that of the Six, purifying all by the light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past. Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life: His own. The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Usurper and usher in Dawn's Light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King, so must the king sacrifice himself for all.’,” he chose to quote what had been repeating itself in his mind over and over again, ever since the incident at the altar in Altissia. “When Ravus and I reached the altar, Lady Lunafreya’s dog showed me what I believe was a vision of what was to come. That was the message spoken within this vision, I don’t know by whom.”  
  
A silence followed for the next few moments, the scene playing in his mind’s eye yet again, while Gladiolus tried to digest that message. “So Noct has to…” Ignis heard that low rumble close to his ear, not needing the sentence to be finished to know what the older meant. He gave a slight, slow nod of his head. “So it seems… This won’t be for a while yet. I saw us, all four of us, only older. I can’t say for certain how much time will pass. However… When we spoke the day after the incident in Altissia, I said that we would probably meet the Chancellor again. This whole vision has repeated itself many times in my mind since then, and I recognised Ardyn in it as well. Only… demonised, for lack of a better word. I’m not sure if he’s behind all this, but looking at the powers he already had in Altissia, and the knowledge about the Ring, I believe he  _ is _ . He’s also able to take on appearances - he arrived at the altar as a perfect copy of you. He might be this Usurper the message spoke of,” he continued filling Gladiolus in, though there were still so many questions he needed to find answers for. Whose voice had told him all those things in that vision? Who was Ardyn really? Or rather ‘what’, considering the vision and those powers. They had met one daemon in the past that had been capable of speech and of limited conversation, but the Chancellor was far from being a daemon like that. But what had that power in Altissia been, and what would change him in the future? Most importantly, was there anything they could do to change the future in which Noctis had to sacrifice himself?  
  
“The Chancellor?” Gladiolus asked, oblivious to Ignis’ inner monologue while he was trying to digest all he just heard. “Didn’t he help us all this time? I mean, he sure was a creep about it, but it would explain that strange power you said he showed at the altar,” he added as he remembered the weird feeling that had always overcome the group whenever they had run into the man. The help had been tremendous, but weird all the same. And then the guy even impersonated him? “You think we played right into his hand?” he asked then after he thought about it for another moment, a frown pulling his eyebrows together as realisation dawned on him.  
  
“I believe we did,” Ignis confirmed with another small nod. “There are many things we still need to find out about him. Noct will receive the power to defeat him only on the throne, and according to the vision, that will happen in a few years. Once we’re back in Lucis, we need to research what we can. But until that time comes, we must not tell Noct and Prompto. I didn’t mean to tell you in the first place, either, because I didn’t want to burden you with the knowledge of what will happen. Particularly not when we can’t be certain yet that there’s a way we can change things,” he explained his previous reluctance to tell his partner, though at the same time he knew that if there was one person in the world he could talk to about something like this, it was Gladiolus.  
  
The Shield listened, and as he thought about it, it made sense. That was Ignis through and through - wanting to protect his loved ones, even if it meant to carry such a burden by himself. And again, it was something the two of them shared. Gladiolus knew that were he in Ignis’ shoes, he would have done the same. Tightening his arms a bit more around his boyfriend, he pressed an affectionate kiss to the shoulder. “Yeah, I get it. But you told me now, and I’ll help you in whatever way I can, promise. I don’t know if that future you saw is set in stone, but we’ll walk any path together and protect Noct to the best of our abilities,” he promised, and nudged for Ignis to turn around a bit.  
  
He just looked at the love of his life for a moment, feeling all the ache of the world just at the knowledge of what the other man had gone through, the sacrifices he had made, and the consequences he was now having to deal with. And still he meant what he’d said in Altissia, Ignis was, and forever would be the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes upon. Keeping one arm securely around the younger’s waist, his other hand reached up to cup Ignis’ cheek to gently turn the head for a kiss. This was one of those few rare moments in which they could share  _ some _ intimacy.  
  
And Ignis was more than happy to return the kiss, letting it deepen as one of his own hands reached up to cup Gladiolus’ jaw in turn. In this one moment he felt that nothing in the world could harm them. Which was something he knew wasn’t true, but whenever they kissed, it was like a bubble kept the outside world far away from their own little world in which they could just simply forget, if only for a moment. Eventually this bubble burst, though, and they had to return to reality with the end of a final kiss. “We probably should return…” he said, though he was reluctant to move. He knew that if Noctis and Prompto were still awake, they would soon wonder about what was going on down here, and would start to investigate. Catching one last kiss, it was with a heavy heart that he moved to stand again, Gladiolus following suit.  
  
“Hey Iggy, what’ll I look like in the future?” Ignis heard his boyfriend ask as they slowly walked back to the haven, and he knew that Gladiolus was trying to lighten their mood a little. He clearly remembered the image of his partner’s older self, with the longer hair and even sharper, more defined features. It was an image he would never see in person, would never see in all the facades the Shield had, but he was grateful to have been given this one image to hold onto. A small, soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “Let’s just say I won’t be kicking you out of bed anytime soon,” he said, deliberately not giving any details as he wanted to give Gladiolus the chance to develop on his own. The laughter his words earned had his smile widen a bit more, and another thing he was grateful for was that he still had his hearing. At least he would still be able to hear the one man he had given his heart to all those years ago, and who he knew would walk through the deepest pits of hell and back with him.


	14. Chapter 13 - Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling utterly useless in Lestallum two years after Noctis' disappearing, Ignis decides he'll learn how to fight blind - with or without Gladiolus' help.

The disappearance of Noctis into the Crystal two years ago had temporarily brought their group to a standstill. Aranea had collected them in Zegnautus Keep, and safely brought them back to Altissia where they still had the Royal Vessel moored. Or rather, the boat had been retrieved to the harbour after the event with the Tidemother. There they had briefly spoken to Weskham and Secretary Claustra, before they had taken the Royal Vessel back to Cape Caem to meet with Cor.  
  
Over time, they had set up their base in Lestallum. The rapid approach of the Long Night had brought along many more daemons to Lucis, which in turn had drawn many survivors of the military, hunters, and willing civilians out to fight, including Cor, Gladiolus and Prompto.  
  
Now, two years after the prince’s disappearance, Ignis still found himself trying to help however he could in Lestallum. His other half was out with a group of hunters for who-knew how long, and he had no idea where their youngest friend Prompto currently was. It had taken him a long time to be able to even just navigate around the small apartment, and eventually the city on his own, and all the more difficult was it even now, after all this time, to find his new place in the system. He was refused to join hunting expeditions, and was declined organisational jobs as it was believed he couldn’t contribute all that much. He gave a hand for deciding on strategies whenever he had the chance, but for the most part, he felt that there was no real need for him.  
  
Though sometimes Talcott asked for them to go to Lestallum’s library together, where the boy would read out loud from some books for Ignis - mostly on things like the Astral war and the history of Lucis, more specifically the Royal Family’s history, as far as the library had material. He hoped to find absolutely any hint on what was going on with the Empire, and most importantly Ardyn and this prophecy surrounding the Chosen King. These times also offered his mind some work, to think about something other than his inability to be of any productive help, or to not worry about Gladiolus and Prompto out there.  
  
And finally he heard word of Gladiolus' return from another extended hunting trip.  
Later during the night (actually by time), Ignis was resting half on top, half next to his boyfriend in bed, fingers brushing absentmindedly over the other's chest as he was unable to sleep. Gladiolus, too, was still wide awake despite his mind and body needing some decent, restful sleep. He was back with the one he loved, in safety, but that didn't stop his mind from working. His own hand was brushing through the younger's soft hair, simply enjoying this peaceful moment. Still, he could tell something was his boyfriend's mind, which he might want to talk about. "Something bothering you? You seem thoughtful," he asked; he knew the younger inside out by now, to be able to tell when something was bothering him.  
  
Prompted by the question, Ignis thought about how to word his thoughts, especially as he already knew how his boyfriend would react. The long story, or sum it up short and sweet? "I want to re-learn how to fight." Short and sweet it is.  
  
"Forget it, now way,” Gladiolus instantly rejected, his voice still quiet enough in their close proximity, but steadfast. “It’s way too dangerous out there now, the country’s crawling with all kinds of daemons. We’ve already lost enough capable fighters, I don’t wanna carry you to your own early grave.” He spent a lot of time out on the hunt, so he definitely knew what he was talking about. Even if Ignis miraculously learnt some combat, without his sight he didn’t stand a chance.  
  
Ignis had expected a rebuttal, so it didn’t rub him the wrong way. He knew Gladiolus cared, but this was one of those matters that wasn’t for the older to decide. “Pardon me, but I wasn’t asking your permission, Gladio. The only question here is whether you’ll be my training partner, or the daemons. And I’d honestly rather train with you, first,” he said, that being the only choice he was willing to give his boyfriend. He heard Gladiolus begin to protest, and reached up to hold two fingers over the other’s lips to cut him off before the hand cupped the jaw and cheek. “I know you worry, and I appreciate your concern, but I can’t just stay here being useless. I want to give it an honest try. If I truly don’t adapt and improve my fighting style, you’ll win, and I’ll return to being of no use.”  
  
The Shield clenched his jaw at the proposal. He knew that once Ignis had set his mind on something, almost nothing could shake him off, but this was a huge risk. On the other hand, the two of them training together would be the safest way for the younger to eventually have to admit defeat. There was no way even someone like Ignis could learn to fight daemons blindly, and in this safe training environment, the younger would figure that out himself, too. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’ll organise a place for us to train. We’ll use our old wooden training weapons,” he set the terms. Those wooden weapons would make things safer for them both.  
  
Ignis was relieved when Gladiolus agreed, and he nodded at those terms. He, too, would prefer the wooden weapons in the beginning. Now that he had a new goal to work for, a new  _ purpose _ to regain, his mind was set a little more at ease. He knew it would be dangerous to go out there and hunt, especially blind as he was, but he knew he could do it with a lot of work, and Gladiolus as his training partner. Shifting his head just enough, he pressed a kiss to the other’s chest. “Thank you. This means a lot,” he said as his head settled down again, and he let himself relax some more as his boyfriend’s hand resumed its motions through his hair, too.  
  
The Shield hummed in acknowledgement, but let if at that. He wasn’t happy about this, but he assured himself that after a few hours of training Ignis would admit defeat, and remain in the safety of the city. Still, sleep didn’t come easy for either of them that night.  
  
______  
  
The next day after breakfast, once Gladiolus organised them a place to train in front of the gates to the power plant, the Shield was more eager for this training. He was convinced that it wouldn’t take long for Ignis to realise that fighting blind was not a thing, and that would be the end of the discussion. The younger was able to navigate more effortlessly in their apartment by now, so long as nothing was repositioned, and he found his way through the city with the cane and some effort. That alone should make Ignis realise that actually  _ fighting _ would be completely impossible, but at times he could be stubborn once he made up his mind about something. It was a trait Gladiolus both loved and, in this case, hated as it put his boyfriend in unnecessary danger.  
  
“You sure you wanna do this?” he asked Ignis once again, his wooden broadsword resting on his shoulder while the younger put the cane aside, and summoned his training daggers. “I’m certain,” the adviser confirmed as he took a ready stance, and he couldn’t see the older shake his head in resignation. He now knew the general direction of Gladiolus’ position, and could make an estimate on the distance, but it was admittedly a little disconcerting how little these estimates actually helped. Not that he would admit it out loud, as he knew exactly that Gladiolus wasn’t convinced that …  _ eventually _ he’d learn to fight again. He himself didn’t know this from any visions or dreams, but he would not allow himself to fail.  
  
However… Even though he heard Gladiolus approaching at a walk, he had no way of estimating where the broadsword currently might be. He didn’t hear the weapon move through the air, as he would if the other swung it quick enough. Was he swinging at all? If so, how slow? As he took too long to analyse the situation while standing tense, he quickly lashed out with the daggers to his left as he felt a tap on his upper arm.  
  
Gladiolus casually stood in front of his boyfriend at a safe distance, his sword held out to just tap at the adviser’s arm, and the other’s reaction was basically what he had expected. “Iggy, this really is the worst idea you’ve ever had. How the hell would you sense where my weapon is?” he asked with a frown as he let his sword disappear, and he went to pick up the cane from the floor. “Go home for now. We’ll figure out later where you can help the hunters in the city,” he said, holding the cane against the younger’s chest as the hands still held the training daggers. Training was over.  
  
Ignis let the daggers disappear, and reluctantly took hold of the cane, crestfallen as he felt the familiar, broad hand pat his shoulder. He remained standing where he was as he listened to Gladiolus walk away, most likely to go meet with others by the central square. He was disappointed by his own high standards, but also a bit by the Shield. He tried to cause as little trouble as possible with his blindness, and tried to be minimally dependent on others. This one time he really needed Gladiolus’ faith and help, but he refused to beg for this help he was being denied.  
  
Tightening his grip on the cane for a moment, he wanted to just throw it away, and deal with this situation fully without aid. But he knew better than that - just recently he’d tried to walk down the hallway of their apartment building without the cane, and had promptly tripped and fallen over some sort of box on the floor. He had to drastically improve all his remaining senses. If his longtime partner didn’t trust in his ability to learn, then he’d have to choose another path. Training with Gladiolus would have been the safest, but now that he had to revert to plan B, it was time to plan the details.  
  
______  
  
A few days later Gladiolus left the city again with a group of hunters, leaving Ignis behind in their shared apartment. By now the adviser had a plan on how to get out of the city, and he set that plan into action the day after his boyfriend’s departure. He hated being secretive around the Shield, but this was now the only way for him to relearn how to fight. They hadn’t talked about the matter again since that failed training session, but had at least spent a few calm days together before the other left to rejoin the front lines.  
  
Once he was dressed in more comfortable clothing, Ignis went past the town square where the hunter base was set up, and down to the departure area where a team was getting ready to leave for Leide. He knew they would pass the recently, temporarily liberated Coernix Station, and that was where he wanted to go. He told them he needed a ride to the outpost to meet with someone, and conduct some research, which gained him easy enough access. He was known among the hunters and remaining Kingsglaive now led by Cor and Libertus, so even though they knew he couldn’t fight, he was known for doing a lot of research since settling in Lestallum.  
  
He really didn’t like deceit, but he had one sole goal that made him push onwards: To be able to fight by Noctis’ side when the time came. He’d come this far in life, he wouldn’t give up now. Getting out of the outpost proved a little more difficult, given that he was far less familiar with the area in its current state, but he made it fairly soon.  
  
Though as he carefully made his way outside the outpost, he wished he’d have been able to train with Gladiolus. His senses were on high alert, and he could only hope he wouldn’t run straight into a Red Giant or something similarly, ridiculously strong. At least he knew he had his Holy weapons ready to command. And it didn’t take long until he heard a familiar ‘whoosh’-ing sound close by. Standing still, he quickly searched his memory for something that matched this sound, while an adrenaline boost shot through his body at the impending danger. He could faintly smell sulphur, and it was just the right moment when he realised it were the fiery type of bombs - which seemed to have spotted him, too. This should be easy enough, he hoped; back up a bit, and throw some ice magic. He still had some flasks stashed away from his active battles, which would come in handy now. After the potent Blizzard wore off, he heard no more ‘whoosh’-ing, and he was relieved to have managed this unscathed.  
  
He didn’t consider this a real fight, though, and definitely wouldn’t let himself become too confident now. Still, it showed he wasn’t  _ entirely _ useless, he thought to himself as he pressed on, keeping to the road. That is, until he heard a group of something familiar and daunting not so far away…  
  
______  
  
Prompto sat behind the wheel of an old pickup on his way from Hammerhead bound for Lestallum, contently humming a tune while his thumbs drummed a beat on the wheel. He hadn’t been in the city in a while, having been busy with the hunters around Hammerhead in the meantime. Though the time there was busy and dangerous, he was happy to help - and happy to (hopefully?) impress his Garage Goddess, he had to admit. Cindy really was the best… Smart, fearless, drop dead gorgeous, and-- He was rudely pulled from his thoughts when he saw something on the ground in the headlights on the side of the road.  _ Daemon! _ No, a… person?  
  
He stopped the pickup close by, and as he jumped out, he saw the person on the ground slowly try to turn towards him, and recognition hit home. “Iggyyy!!” he exclaimed in shock as he ran up to his friend, now also seeing a fair bit of blood on him. “What happened? Why are you out here?! Where’s Gladio?!” he asked in a moderate panic, and it didn’t help that Ignis was just about conscious enough, but unable to answer. “Okay Prompto, don’t panic!” the younger told himself as he used a potion on his friend. It wouldn’t heal him completely, but at least offer some first aid, and ensure survival. Glancing around, he realised they were attracting the attention of some more daemons, but they were still far enough away at the moment.  
  
“Hang in there, buddy, we’ll get you into safety,” he told the adviser, and carefully helped him up to walk him to the pickup’s passenger side. And he kept apologising when Ignis groaned in pain from his wounds as he moved. Once his friend was in the vehicle, he quickly went back with a torch to scan the place for the cane he hoped was still around, knowing how important it was. “Aha!” he said as he found it close to the road, and hurried back to the pickup. Good timing, too, for the daemons were now getting closer. He carried two weapons on his holster - a handgun on the right, and his trusty Starshell gun on his left, which he used now to buy them some more time. With the daemons held back for a little longer, he floored the acceleration to ‘speed’ off, as much as this old pickup could speed.  
  
The potion helped a little, and slowly Ignis regained more consciousness - enough to hear a familiar voice talking to him. “Prompto…?” he asked, sure he wasn’t imagining things. He managed an ever so small smile when he heard his friend pipe up. “Iggy! Yeah, it’s me! You’re lucky I found you on the side of the road, you were about to become a daemon snack. Why were you out there alone, anyway?!” It was a bit difficult to keep up with the younger’s fast paced words and excitement, but he managed with some delay. He just wanted to sleep. “Training,” he said simply while he tried to remain awake. He heard Prompto talking again, but he was still too weakened to hold on to consciousness.  
  
______  
  
To Ignis it felt like minutes since he had given in to that tiredness, and when he finally awoke again, he wondered where he was. Last he remembered, he’d been sat in some kind of vehicle - now he was stretched out with bandages on him, surrounded by familiar scents. He was still in pain as he moved to sit, but nowhere near as bad as he remembered. “Prompto?” he asked, not even sure if anybody was close. The surface he now sat on felt familiar, and as he reached around, he realised he was in the bed he shared with his boyfriend, in their bedroom. He hissed at a stinging wound as he stood to leave the room. He only managed a few steps when he heard the door open.  
  
“You’re awake! Thank goodness!” Prompto said with relief in his voice as he stepped into the living space, and hurried to help his friend back to the bed. “You should get some more rest, those daemons really pulled a number on you,” he said, obviously still concerned for his friend’s health. The other hunters at the city were confident that the adviser would be fine, but he would definitely need rest. Potions were a thing, sure, but very valuable in this Long Night. If wounds could heal safely outside battles, that was the preferred option, while potions were predominantly meant to be used in battle. “You said you were out there for training. What was all that about?” he asked, as that had bothered him ever since he found his friend the previous day. After their return the previous day, he had received help from a local medic to clean and take care of the wounds.  
  
While Ignis carefully moved to lie down again - for which his body was thankful - he heard the scraping sound of a chair being pulled back. He was hesitant at first to tell the story, as he realised a little late that he probably should have thought of a different plan B first. But Prompto  _ had _ saved his life, had constantly been close by after he had first gone blind. It would be wrong to not tell his friend, and he believed the other would understand, at least to some extent. “I want to fight. I want to be of some use again,” he said after he thought about his words for a moment. “Even in Lestallum I don’t have many chances to be useful, which goes against everything that I am and have ever been. Recently I tried training in the city with Gladio, but… I thought, or  _ believed _ that it would be best learnt in the field. Though I suppose I bit off more than I can chew.”  
  
As Prompto listened, it was clear to him that there’d been more to that training with the Shield, probably something along the lines of an argument. Unbeknownst to them, he knew of their relationship, and considering that Gladiolus had wanted to leave Ignis in Altissia two years ago, it wasn’t a far stretch to assume the older had acted upon his concern again. “Big Guy told you to stay in the city, eh?” he half asked, half stated, which Ignis reluctantly admitted with a slight nod. “I hate saying it, but this time I kinda must agree with him. He’s worried about you, Ignis. We  _ all _ are. Remember all those daemons prowling around at night while Noct was around? It’s, like, a  _ gazillion  _ times worse now. Those things are all over the place, at all times, even the hunters are having trouble. No no, please, let me finish,” he interrupted himself as he saw Ignis about to speak up. “Of all the people I know, Gladio and Cor know you the best, better than even I do. Even Cor agreed that it’s safest for you to help with organisation stuff in Lestallum. And you’ve been training with Gladio since you two were kids, right? Wouldn’t he know best? Like,  _ best  _ best?” He let the words sink in for a moment before he continued. “None of us want you to get yourself killed, and I’m pretty sure Gladio would blame himself, for letting you go out here, y’know.”  
  
Ignis hated to admit it, but he knew Prompto was right. Gladiolus really did know him better than anybody. And it was true that he would most likely take the blame if something happened, even if it wasn’t his responsibility. But at the same time the adviser was just so frustrated with himself, and his inability to do anything other than sit at home or walk around the city, hoping to get to help someone with something. “He already blames himself for my blindness…” he said, knowing that his death by daemon would make his boyfriend feel even worse.  
  
In the following moment’s thoughtful silence, he vaguely heard heavy footsteps, just before the front door was swung open, and Gladiolus’ voice called his name. To say he didn’t sound happy was an understatement.  
  
Seconds later, the Shield swung the bedroom door open, where he finally found Ignis and Prompto, while his bandaged boyfriend moved to sit up in bed. “ _ What the hell were you thinking?! _ ” he boomed as he ventured into the room, his worry having driven his anger. He’d heard from other hunters that Ignis had been injured and brought to Lestallum by Prompto the previous day. He’d immediately gathered his things, and set out for the city to see his partner. He had a temper, everybody knew it, and in moments like these he just couldn’t keep it in check. Not with how worried he’d been for the adviser, and how he mentally beat himself for his choices a few days ago. He should have known better, considering how stubborn Ignis could be. And right now he still was too filled with adrenaline to calm down.  
  
Prompto, having already made the mistake once of getting the way of Gladiolus’ temper, wisely chose to stay sitting on the chair for the time being. “We talked about this, it’s safest for you in the city! Why the hell did you go out there anyway?!” the older continued as he came to a halt near the bed, giving Ignis enough space to stand.  
  
“We talked about it, and I told you quite clearly that if I couldn’t train with you, I’d train with the daemons,” Ignis clarified, all the while trying to combat this dizziness that hit him after he stood. He didn’t want to appear vulnerable, especially not now, but his previous blood loss, as well as standing up so suddenly after extended rest forced him to sit again.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gladiolus asked bewildered. He couldn’t get his head around how Ignis could be this extremely stubborn that he’d risk his life like this. “You keep insisting you wanna be there when Noct returns, but running out there to fight daemons blind is suicide! I was worried sick when I heard what happened! What if Prompto hadn’t found out? You’d be  _ dead _ .” He let the words sink in both for Ignis and for himself, as this was the second time he’d almost lost his long time boyfriend. He knew he had a bad temper, it was his way to show he cared, but he actively tried to reel it in a bit. He sighed. “Look, I know you wanna be helpful, I get it. But you can’t just head out into the wild by yourself. You were a fantastic close-range fighter, but without your sight, you’ll quickly be slaughtered. You’re no help to Noct if you’re dead. And most of all, I don’t want to lose you, none of us do.”  
  
Ignis remained silent as he listened, and even after Gladiolus spoke more calmly. He knew it was selfish of him to insist, but he knew he had the potential in him, he just had to adjust his techniques. Somehow. If close-range wasn’t an option anymore, he had to figure out something else. He had managed to kill some daemons the other day, but those kills had probably been more luck than anything else. “Then help me. When we recently trained, you only proved that I can’t see, but my hearing is still fully functional. Daemons typically make noise. If we think outside the box, we can work on a technique that I can use at a safe distance, without endangering comrades.” Their ‘training’ session had been very unrealistic, and instead of them working on more realistic terms with what he  _ had _ , the Shield had left the field.  
  
Gladiolus knew what Ignis meant, and that he hadn’t exactly given it a fair try, but he knew what the world outside Lestallum was like these days. Two years, and the world barely was recognisable anymore. But also, he had to admit to himself that he probably couldn’t stop Ignis from trying to learn, even if he locked the other into their apartment. Knowing the younger, he’d just break out one way or another, and be on his way.  
  
He glanced over to Prompto for the first time since the beginning of the argument, with the blonde looking back at him with uncertainty. “I’ll help you,” their youngest friend said carefully as he looked back to Ignis, and Gladiolus scoffed in a mix of amusement and frustration. ‘Amusement’, because Prompto was so easy to read when he was nervous, and ‘frustration’ as he had no other choice but to give in to Ignis’ stubbornness. “Alright, we’ll figure something out. Under the condition that you don’t go on solo tours again,” the Shield said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and he was satisfied when Ignis promised he’d be more mindful. “We’ll start by throwing knives.” If he had to eventually let his blind boyfriend fight, he’d make damn sure his ‘better half’ would be prepared and able to survive, and adjust his fighting style to far-range.  
  
It was only later that day, when the three of them shared an early dinner together, that Gladiolus realised Prompto hadn’t mentioned anything about their sleeping arrangements. The blonde had been in the apartment often enough, but had usually just been in the living room, kitchen and bathroom. Now he’d seen they shared a bedroom and bed, but still hadn’t commented on it. He mused over it for a few minutes, but eventually decided it hadn’t fully registered with their youngest friend. Otherwise Prompto would undoubtedly have made comments or jokes about the arrangement.


	15. Chapter 14 - Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Years after Noctis' disappearance, Gladiolus and Ignis get the first chance to return to Insomnia, and have a little more harmonious time.

Whoever thought the two years after the Chosen King’s disappearance had been bad, had to reevaluate their standards three years onward. No matter which outposts the hunters and Glaives freed from daemon occupation, humans would always end up being chased out again. It often seemed like the numbers of daemons just kept increasing, but at least for the most part, Lestallum, Old Lestallum, Meldacio, and Hammerhead remained constantly under human occupation. By this point, Cor was beginning to plan sending troops to Insomnia, but that plan was still in the beginning stages. Iris, too, was beginning to make a name for herself among the hunters and Glaives, though she still had a way to go. Still, the way she was going now, she would have a bright future ahead of her as a fighter - as an Amicitia, she had high expectations in herself! Also, she was 20 by now, so it was high time for her to leave her mark.  
  
With the help of Gladiolus and Prompto, Ignis had found a way to adjust his previous fighting knowledge and skills for new techniques. He went on accompanied hunting tours, though hunting alone was his ultimate goal - eventually. Until then, he was in fact quite content with having other hunters around him,  _ just in case _ \- his previous first experiment of hunting alone had gone horribly wrong, and he’d rather not come so close to becoming a daemon snack again. For now he concentrated on perfecting his new skills and techniques, and even picked up cooking again.  
  
It was during this time, five years after Noctis’ disappearance and Cor’s future plans, that the Marshall brainstormed with Gladiolus and Ignis and the Hunter HQ. “What do we know of the daemon occupation in Insomnia so far?” the Shield asked, figuring his superior and Ignis might know more, as they had an ear in information gathering groups. “Not much. Our people have been too busy here outside the capital, and we couldn’t spare anybody yet for expeditions. We can only assume the enemy made it a nest, as various daemons had been set loose the night of the treaty,” Cor told of what little he knew. Ignis, too, shook his head to show that he knew nothing more, despite being in regular contact with Vyv and Dino. And if those two didn’t know, nobody knew. Five years was a long time, but the fighting troops had spent every single day busy with just dealing with things outside the walls of Insomnia.  
  
Gladiolus knew his boyfriend wanted to explore the city, and had heard him talk about it a few times before. Needless to say, he himself had been completely against it, but he had to admit that the younger was far more competent in battle these days. Also, he was quite curious as well as to what was going on in their home city now. “How ‘bout Ignis and I scoop it out? We were supposed to head out on another tour in a few days, but I think Iris would be happy to take our place,” he suggested, and in the corner of his eyes he saw a bit of surprise on Ignis, then a quick nod following up to show that the adviser was on board.  
  
Cor contemplated the offer for a moment as he didn’t want to make any wrong decisions, especially given the circumstances. “You sure you two are up for it?” he asked. “It won’t be a walk in the park, the capital might be overrun with daemons.” Not only that, but he still considered the pair as 1.5 hunters. Yes, Ignis was far more capable now in combat, but he still was a far shot from his full potential.  
  
“We’ll plan every step carefully, avoid daemon contact as much as possible,” Ignis assured without hesitation, having thought about this many times before. He had an expedition mostly planned out, but hadn’t yet been able to put those plans into action. Now that even his boyfriend seemed to agree, there was no way he would let the Marshall deny them this trip. “It might also be best for us to take the Regalia. That way we should make it to Insomnia faster and safer.” He tried to read the following silence, but before long, their superior finally spoke up again.  
  
“Fine, but be careful. If a situation is compromised, retreat. Don’t try to be a hero, both of you,” Cor finally agreed, if reluctantly. He’d known Gladiolus and Ignis since their childhood, had trained with them at times, and he knew what they were capable of. Their capabilities weren’t only centred on combat, but strategy also. And while Ignis’ eyes were no longer functional, his mind was as sharp as ever - and had been underrated by the hunters for the longest time. “I want to see you both back here alive and in one piece.”  
  
______  
  
Two days later, the pair finally set out for Insomnia with the Regalia. Cindy had tuned her so much during their journey with Noctis, and had managed to make enough repairs since, that the car could easily escape pursuing daemons. So as long as they didn’t have a huge enemy in the middle of the street, they didn’t face too many troubles. And given that neither of them had been to Insomnia since the Crown City had fallen, they didn’t know how ruined their route might be.  
  
Gladiolus drove the car as far as he could, all the while describing to Ignis the extent of the damage that he could see from here, with the roof up and darkness surrounding them. After he parked the Regalia somewhere safe, they continued by foot. Their plan was to go as close to the Citadel as possible, as this was the most central they could be. It was also where Cor wanted to try set up a base, to start ‘cleaning up’.  
  
The destruction on the outskirts of the city was bad, but here in the centre it was no better off. Though at the same time the Shield didn’t even really know  _ what _ he had expected. He’d seen pictures in the newspapers, but many of those had been the same. As they walked down a quiet street, he reached for his boyfriend’s hand - partly to make sure Ignis was close, and partly to help brace himself. This was turning out to be an emotional return for them both as he described everything he saw to his boyfriend, all the while avoiding groups daemons when he could.  
  
“I’m glad we couldn’t make it back here with Noct when we first tried,” he said at one point, while they walked along a street that was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. He had so many memories around here - a few minutes ago they had steered clear of a fast food restaurant he and Noctis had often dragged Ignis to in the past. That place was now a home for daemons. The arcade they were currently passing was one he had been to a number of times with the gang, and while it wasn’t occupied by daemons, it was destroyed with a van ‘parked’ inside. Some skyscrapers were either crumbled or leaning against neighbouring buildings. Burnt out and crashed vehicles were all over the place, skeletal remains, many metro entrances and streets blocked by debris. Niflheim airships were randomly crashed into structures or bridges.  
  
After all those descriptions Gladiolus had given him, Ignis had to agree with a slow nod. That day, Gladiolus and Noctis had both lost their fathers and home, but the prince’s emotional handling of it had been very different. Seeing all this on top of the loss, it would have had a bigger blow on Noctis. “What about the Citadel? It should be visible from here,” he asked, all the while keeping his ears sharp for daemons.  
  
Looking up, Gladiolus needed a few more steps before the first tower of the Citadel came into view from behind a building leaning against its neighbour. “It looks pretty fine, actually, from what I can see. It’s the only place that has the lights on. It looks surprisingly good. Almost as if they tried to steer off of it,” he said as he guided them onward. He hoped they could get closer to the Citadel during this trip, but that depended on the amount of daemons they would encounter there. For now, it felt like they should begin to think about a place to rest. The plan was to eventually move into the Citadel, to hopefully retrieve the remains of King Regis and his father, but he couldn’t see that happening anytime soon.  
  
“Curious,” Ignis said with a slight, thoughtful frown at that bit of information regarding the Citadel. The lights were on? He, too, wanted to enter it at some point, preferably with a research team to find out what exactly had happened the day of the treaty signing, and if there was anything leading to Ardyn.  
  
“Let’s try to get to your apartment, rest there if it’s safe and standing,” the Shield suggested as Ignis’ apartment (unofficially  _ their _ s) wasn’t very far from here. After seeing all this destruction, he figured it would also be nice for them both to be in an old, familiar place. His own home technically was an option, but it was a lot closer to the Citadel, and thus probably surrounded by many more enemies. Also, he’d rather not yet be in his family home at this moment.  
  
“Are you certain we should be staying inside a dangerous structure that might crush us any moment?” Ignis asked in turn. Going by Gladiolus’ descriptions so far, he thought that should be a realistic concern.  
  
“Nah, should be fine, it’s not in or next to a skyscraper,” the older waved off, hoping he’d be right. He decided not to worry about it too much just yet, and wait for what they’d find when they got there. They had to make a little detour, as the more direct route from here was blocked by an airship and part of a building.  
  
After two small fights they finally arrived at the building, which still stood strong with only a little damage. Some windows were broken, and a bus had crashed into a wall, but other than that it looked fine from the outside. Lucky for them, the front door was broken, so they had no trouble getting into the building. The apartment door was technically locked, but easy enough for the Shield to break into. “I should have learnt lock picking at some point in my life,” Ignis noted, low-key disapproving of Gladiolus breaking the door like that. Still, as they entered the apartment, a sense of familiarity overcame him pretty much right away. This was their personal, private space in which they had been able to just be together. He heard his partner put the door down against its frame, and presumably push something heavy in front of it, before his own fingers reflexively curled with the others as their hands met again. “Status?”  
  
Using his torch to check out their surroundings, Gladiolus quickly summed up the state around them. “Dusty, a bit shaken, but untouched as far as I can tell,” he said as he looked around the apartment while they ventured further into it. Some things were tipped, probably from tremors resulting from the beating the city had taken, but he had feared a lot worse.  
  
It had been little over five years since they’d last been here, and Ignis was torn between feeling like it had been just yesterday, and an eternity ago. They both remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts while Gladiolus checked out the overall state. In recent years they had both been so busy just staying alive, and keeping other people alive, that they had often not had the time just for each other. Now that they were in ‘their’ home, where everything had really begun for them as a couple, it felt a bit like stepping back in time. Here, they had argued and loved, shared worries and pain, happiness and hopes. Together they had dreamt of a future in which they’d stand beside King Noctis as his Hand and Shield. Noctis would be a good, just king who’d take care of his people, just like his father had.  
  
Now, being back to their roots, it felt like after these last difficult few years of looming darkness, they were finally being given a break to remind them of all this. Their relationship still was incredibly strong despite the hits it had taken, but it felt good to be back here, despite everything going on around them. For just a little while Ignis wanted to allow himself to forget about the daemons prowling around outside. "Gladio," he broke the silence, and felt his partner stop to turn towards him. "Thank you. For being here with me." He felt familiar, strong arms around his waist pull him close, and he finally let himself relax as his own arms looped around the Shield, lips being met by the other pair.  
  
Gladiolus had similar emotions here in their apartment, feeling like this was what they had needed for a long time. The future looked bleak, but having Ignis with him would enable him to tackle whatever awaited them. After the kiss came to a natural end, he moved the torchless hand to his boyfriend's chest, fingers blindly brushing over the small skull pendant hanging from the fine necklace. "Remember when we exchanged these?" he asked - they had celebrated their first anniversary with the necklaces they were both still wearing to this day, and he remembered the day clearly. One one the many memories this apartment held, the couch specifically. "I'd promised to walk every path with you no matter what. It'd only been one year at the time, but I'd already known that I wouldn't want anybody else. We don't always agree on certain matters, but you're my world."  
  
Ignis listened, and a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he rested his hand on top of Gladiolus’. He knew they’d had some rough times together, but here they were, almost a decade later and going strong. And right now there was no need for more words, as one kiss could convey more than all the words in the dictionary could.  
  
After a simple meal of canned food in their kitchen that had no electricity, they prepared their bed as best as they could in the current circumstances. After five years of the covers and pillows not being moved, they took those out of bed, and took sheets from the wardrobe. It wasn’t very cold at the time, and they got to rest together on their old sides. “It feels kind of surreal, being back home like this,” Ignis noted after a short while of silence, cuddled up to Gladiolus’ side with the other’s arm under his head. They were both exhausted by now, but at the same time still too alert to really let their guards down like they used to be able to in the apartment.  
  
The Shield, too, still felt far too awake, and he wasn’t surprised to hear that sleep hasn’t found Ignis yet, either. “Yeah, it does,” he agreed. He hadn’t exactly imagined them to be kind of surrounded by daemons the next time they’d be back home. They fell silent for another minute or two, each returning to their own thoughts, before Gladiolus spoke up again. “What do you think will happen next? With Insomnia, I mean,” he asked, wondering how Cor would plan to take the city back with all the current odds. The hunters and Glaives were already having all their hands full back on the other side of the wall, and there were tons more daemons here in the capital.  
  
Ignis thought about the question for a moment, that being something he’d wondered today, too. Still, giving up wasn’t an option. “We’ll gather capable fighters to set up a base, the matter isn’t up for debate. When Noct returns, we’ll need to have a route secured. The Old Kings magic has its rootes here, so this is where he’ll need to be. The Marshall knows as much, I believe it’s the right choice to prepare now.” As he spoke, a hand reached up to brush its fingers through his boyfriend’s hair that was beginning to grow out more. He himself was letting his own hair grow, too, and when he’d first realised what his other half was doing, it reminded him of the vision in which he’d seen older Gladiolus.  
  
For a moment Gladiolus’ eyes fluttered shut as he felt the familiar gentle touch, which made him relax a little more. He thought about what Ignis said, and though the odds weren’t in their favour, he agreed there was no other way for them to go. “You sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, there’ll still be plenty to do outside the city, and prolly more freedom to move, so it might be a better fighting ground for you,” he said, just following his natural instinct to keep Ignis in safety - or, well, in the slightly less dangerous place.  
  
“I’ll spare you my usual lecture as to why I can’t comply, yes?” Ignis offered, not feeling like going into a whole new rant. He was certain Gladiolus knew the drill by now, and knew the answer before even asking the question. He appreciated his partner’s concern, but it wouldn’t change his mind. Shifting a bit, he moved to lean on an elbow, while the hand in his boyfriend’s hair settled on the cheek. He remembered feeling far more stubbles, but in recent weeks his boyfriend seemed to have begun to keep his beard more defined and clean. “I know you’re worried, and really, you have all right to be. In all honesty, that time I'd gone out to 'blind train' alone, it was the first time I'd actually feared for my life. The whole time, you were on my mind. I kept thinking that because of my own stubbornness I'd not only lose my life, but also lose the one who makes every day worth waking up. And how you'd blame yourself, though you did nothing wrong. At the time I was in no condition to fight, but things have changed since then. You and Prompto have helped greatly by training with me. I'm still learning, but I ask you to not only trust in my acquired skills, but also your own ability to teach. And I promise not to take on too big a challenge." This wasn’t so much a usual lecture of his, but more of a reminder how far they had come, and a promise to not bite off more than he could chew again.  
  
Gladiolus listened closely as he looked up at his boyfriend, all the while soothed by the thumb caressing over his cheek. This was probably the most honest and vocal Ignis has been about his disability and fears, not downplaying anything. Even all the times he'd woken from nightmares, he'd always just brush it off as unimportant. It was an important step in the right direction. The Shield reached up with his own hand, and cupped the other's scarred cheek in turn. "This means a lot, you know. You’re finally admitting your fear, and your promise. I'll continue to worry, but you're right, I'm a damn good coach," he said with a grin, and watched Ignis' own lips curl into a soft smile. After almost a decade together, Gladiolus still felt this fluttery, tingly feeling whenever he saw so much as a smile on his other half. The hand moved to the back of the younger's neck to pull him in for a kiss.  
  
Neither one of them was willing to part very soon. Maybe they could pretend a little easier for a few moments that everything was fine, now that they were in this familiar place that they had once been able to call home. And they agreed that they wanted to be able to call this apartment their home again one day, when the world was a safer place once again. As Ignis eventually settled against Gladiolus again, he closed his eye ready to sleep.  
  
“Let’s head back to Lestallum tomorrow,” the Shield suggested after a few minutes, and continued before Ignis got the wrong idea. “We have a pretty good idea about what we’re up for, and closer to the Citadel will become too much for only the two of us to handle. We’ve got the info we came for, and limited provisions.”  
  
Ignis considered the suggestion for a moment, and he saw the sense in it. They had mostly managed to avoid daemons today by stealth, but he’d heard many around them. Had they fought all daemons on the way, they wouldn’t be relaxing like this now. “We should stop in Hammerhead, and contact the Marshall from there. Await further instructions,” he proposed, and heard his partner give a low hum in agreement before they finally settled to sleep. They still had a fair distance to return to their car, and then needed to get out of the capital and back to Hammerhead. Chances were that Cor would organise more hunters or Glaives to set out for Insomnia, whom he and Gladiolus could then join.


	16. Chapter 10 - Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the dramatic events in Zegnautus Keep, Gladiolus and Ignis finally have a moment to themselves.

Gladiolus sat on the brick wall behind the house in Cape Caem, a gentle breeze keeping the temperature pleasantly cool while he sharpened the already very sharp blade of his Dominator. This was in fact the first time since before the battle in Altissia that he had a little time alone to just think, try to process what had happened. Though maybe thinking about it wasn’t the best of things for him to do, as he could already feel his anger flare up again. Anger that had initially flared up by his fear for not only Noctis’ life, but Ignis’, too -  _ his _ Ignis - and not having been there for them in the first place.   
  
Just thinking back to the moment the airship had crashed into the bridge, that first moment of not seeing the adviser, had his heart drop into his boots all over again. The relief when, shortly later, they had heard Ignis speak over their earpieces, proving he was alive. Though this fear had only returned when the imperial ships had left, and he and Prompto had finally made it to the altar. They had found Noctis, alive yet unconscious, and Ravus sitting beside the young king, looking out onto the water deep in thought - Ignis, however, had been missing.   
  
They had learnt from Ravus what had happened, how Ardyn had troopers take Ignis into an airship. Ravus had just regained consciousness himself at that time, so he hadn’t been able to stop them. Zegnautus Keep was the only place Ardyn could have brought him, and for a reason Gladiolus still couldn’t fathom, the High Commander had offered to bring them straight to the Keep. A surprising offer, but the Shield hadn’t hesitated to take it - had it been a trap, they would have dealt with it accordingly. But with Ignis’ life at stake, he’d been willing to accept any offer.   
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what they had found upon arrival. The Crystal they had been searching for, yes, but the one thing that had ripped his very core to shreds had been seeing Ignis on the verge of death, his entire skin burnt, cracked and ashen, and scars around unfocused, unseeing eyes caused by magic he had never seen the likes of before. Just the briefest glance at the Ring still sitting snug on the left middle finger had been enough to know what had happened, and what consequences Ignis had willingly accepted. Nobody outside the royal bloodline of Lucis got away with wearing the Ring without paying the ultimate price.   
  
Never before had Gladiolus felt such fear and helplessness, having to watch the love of his life die right before his eyes. Though at the same time he had felt anger swell up inside him, anger born from this fear and helplessness that Ignis had willingly sacrificed himself, taken on a battle he must have known he couldn’t win. The Ring had taken Ignis’ sight and almost his life, but thanks to Noctis, the Crystal had returned both in turn for the young king who had freely taken the next step towards his ascension. The healing had been a miracle in itself, and he knew that he would forever be grateful towards Noctis for refusing to let the Kings of Old take Ignis away. He knew that one day their friend and king would return stronger than ever, and he would make damn sure to stand by Noctis’ side when he finally defeated Ardyn.   
  
After leaving the Crystal room, they had met with Ravus again in a briefing with Aranea, to all their surprise. Gladiolus hadn’t been around when she had given the others a ‘special training’ down in Steyliff Grove, but having heard all about it later, he’d had a feeling she wouldn’t be a threat. As it turned out, she’d left the Imperial army to fend off the daemons instead. She had brought them back to Lucis, more specifically to Cape Caem, where Cor, Monica, Dustin, Cid, Iris and Talcott had been waiting. Cor and Monica had left early the next day on other errands in finding any remaining Kingsglaives. Aranea and Prompto, however, had returned to Niflheim where she claimed to need Prompto’s assistance in something. She had a word with him in private, so at least they could rest assured that their young friend had more details about the mission than she would give them at present.  
  
Out on the back garden wall, Gladiolus snapped out of his thoughts and looked up when he heard soft footsteps approach through dry leaves and twigs on the grass. “Are you aiming for the sharpest blade in Eos?” asked the one voice that always sounded like music to his ears, and though he knew the words were meant as a lighthearted tease, the tiredness in the tone made the attempt a meek one. His Ignis. Though the adviser sported his smart suit (save the jacket considering the heat), his hair was down, and his usual glasses were now traded for a tinted pair. His sight had returned, but the eyes were still light sensitive, something the dark shades helped with. They hadn’t rested properly in the Keep, nor during the flight to Cape Caem, constantly too much on edge and Ignis only making it with short, restless naps in between. It was only the previous night, the first since their arrival, that they had slept in an actual bed, and even then, nightmares kept waking Ignis (and subsequently Gladiolus) up. It was unusual for the adviser to have nightmares of any kind, but definitely understandable.   
  
With them both considering the question rhetoric, Ignis didn’t expect and didn’t get an answer. It got Gladiolus’ attention, and that was all he was out for. “Would you mind going for a walk with me?” he asked more seriously, to which his boyfriend agreed as he let his sword disappear. Ever since Zegnautus Keep there had been an underlying, subtle tension, matters that needed to be spoken about. He was pretty sure he knew what was rightfully bothering Gladiolus, and he wanted this tension out of the way.   
  
They walked a little distance in easy silence - not the comfortable type they would usually share, but easy enough to not feel awkward or forced. Once they were sure to be out of sight, down in the little tree area leading towards the cliffs, Gladiolus took Ignis’ left hand into his right as they walked. A soft smile pulled at his lips when he felt the younger’s hand give his own a gentle squeeze, one that he instinctively returned. For a moment he almost felt peaceful, but some thoughts simply wouldn’t let go. “Why’d you do it?” he asked once they reached the plateau by the cliffs, free from Malboros or any other creature they had encountered here in the past. “You’ve been around the royal family almost your entire life, and you’re a smart guy, you knew the Ring would kill you.”   
  
Ignis also knew this question would come. “I would do what I could to help Noct, and yes, I was realistic with my expectations. That I probably wouldn’t fully kill the Chancellor, nor live to tell the story. We both knew what happened to Nyx Ulric,” he stated, having heard from Cor to whom the other Glaive Libertus had reported after the fall of Insomnia. “We… actually both know the only person not of Lucian royal blood who survived it with the loss of an arm.” He watched the question in Gladiolus’ expression turn to surprise after a moment or two as realisation hit him. They didn’t know many with a missing (or prosthetic) arm who might have come close enough to the Ring to wear it without permission of king or Kings of Old, after all. “But I concluded that if I could weaken him, maybe that would make the difference Noct would need…”   
  
Gladiolus frowned at that as he couldn’t see what Ignis saw - to him, it wouldn’t have made a positive difference. “Do you even know what you’re sayin’? The only difference would’ve been that you’d’ve been gone. Noct still would’ve had to go into the Crystal, still would’ve had to fight Ardyn, and he damn well would’ve beaten him. From what I understand, Noct has to soak up the Crystal’s power - you didn’t soak up any power, so you couldn’t defeat what’s-his-face. If we hadn’t arrived in time, I would’ve lost you over nothing, that’s the only difference I see!” He felt that mix of fear, frustration and anger swell up again just at the thought of losing the most precious person in his life. What possibly irked him just a little more was how calmly Ignis seemed to take all this. Though knowing his boyfriend, there was probably a storm of emotions going on under that calm exterior - even though the Shield was usually pretty good at spotting those otherwise hidden storms when they appeared. Right now, he saw nothing.   
  
There was indeed a lot going on inside Ignis right then, his mind racing and heart aching. Naturally Gladiolus would think that way, not knowing the whole story. He had originally decided not to tell another soul, but he knew he could entrust the Shield with the truth. Taking a seat on one of the rocks, he patted the space next to him for the other man to sit, too. He waited until Gladiolus sat, taking that brief time to sort himself. “I believe that had you been in my stead, you would have made the same decisions,” he began, and held up a hand as the other was about to deny the statement. As the hand settled again, it rested on his boyfriend’s hand, fingers lacing.   
  
“As Ravus and I reached the altar, I saw Pryna, Lady Lunafreya’s dog. When Pryna passed, too, with her being a messenger I believe she showed me a vision of what was to come. I will elaborate on that in a moment. In Zegnautus Keep another vision told of the Chancellor and more about Noct’s fate. These visions, I must insist that they’re strictly confidential, nobody other than you and me must hear,” Ignis asked of his boyfriend, who nodded his agreement despite being visibly unsure about this whole thing. “In the Keep he introduced himself as… Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was denied by the Crystal for having an impure heart, though I don’t yet understand this part. From my understanding he’d originally been chosen by it, after all. His younger brother, the Founder King, had betrayed him and cast him into exile. He’s immortal with his own Armiger, and the core reason for the nights becoming longer now. He seeks revenge on the Crystal for casting him aside and choosing his brother instead. When Noct returns from the Crystal, with the Armiger, the Ring and the Crystal itself embedded in the Ring, he’ll be more powerful than even the gods. He’ll banish Ardyn, end the scourge and darkness, and return dawn to our world. There is a catch, however. It will… cost his life. That’s why Ardyn helped us all those times before, he had to make sure Noct gathers all the Old Kings’ weapons and the Crystal’s power to ascend. He needs to beat the Chancellor in the beyond… That way Ardyn would find his release and take all that had wronged him with.”   
  
Gladiolus listened silently, and though he believed Ignis, it still sounded unbelievable. It was known to them that Noctis was the Chosen King, chosen by the Crystal itself to end all this madness, but never had there been mention of him having to die in the process. And the Chancellor of Niflheim was an immortal? The first Chosen and brother of the Founder King? How could all this not be unbelievable?! Trust Ignis to try to change an entire prophecy in an attempt to keep Noctis safe. “So… you took the Ring to off Ardyn in that beyond yourself,” he stated more than asked, though the thought alone that Ignis had so willingly chosen to sacrifice his own life still pained.   
  
“Well, that was the ultimate goal, yes,” Ignis had to admit - he wouldn’t lie to Gladiolus, no matter how much the truth may hurt, though he knew he could expect the same from his other half as well. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush, and he also knew that deep down, the Shield understood. This wasn’t a matter of duty, but one of being prepared to do whatever it took to keep a friend and brother safe. “He disappeared shortly before you arrived, but he was badly wounded. Looking at the state he was in, we may still have a reasonable chance to save Noct from his fate ordained by the Crystal. Until he returns, we’ll need to do what we can to prepare for the final battle. I also need to make some research on--”   
  
“You ain’t researchin’ anything until you’ve had some proper rest. After all this I’m not letting exhaustion take you down,” Gladiolus interrupted, his voice leaving no room for discussion as he stood up, a hand easily pulling Ignis up with him. He still half expected some sort of protest - he knew Ignis for the most part of his life, after all - but he was happy to find no resistance. He took the solitude of their little hidden spot to his advantage as his arms looped around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close, hearing a soft sigh as the younger relaxed into and returned the embrace. “I love you, Iggy. Don’t ever frighten me like that again,” he mumbled close to the other’s ear, eyes closed.   
  
“I love you, too,” Ignis returned without hesitation, though he didn’t assure he wouldn’t do something like that again. He would do whatever it took to keep his loved ones safe, and he knew that deep down Gladiolus understood - more than that, his boyfriend would do the same. But for now, he just wanted to take a moment to feel - having the older close, being surrounded by his scent and feeling his warmth. To still be alive and able to experience this. Compared to the original outcome, he gladly paid the comparatively tiny price of having light sensitive eyes. At least he could see. And he already felt the negative tension from earlier, however subtle it had been, disappearing back into nothingness, leaving behind the familiar comfort he always felt when he was wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. It also made him more tired, and relaxing against the Shield, he thought he could just doze off like that. “Do you think we could return to the house and read a book? We haven’t been able to do that since a while before our departure from Insomnia.”   
  
Gladiolus could tell the fatigue in Ignis was taking a toll on him, heard it in his voice, felt it in how the other leant against him a little heavier than usual. And despite everything, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He missed those nights where they would just laze together in bed and read out to each other. They had more busy times coming up, so right now the top priority was to recover and regain the necessary energy to continue. At the same time, he hoped that his boyfriend would manage to fall asleep, though he believed that that thought was part of Ignis’ reason for suggesting reading in the first place. “Yeah, let’s. I remember seein’ some books in the house that seemed interesting,” he said, and pressed a kiss to the other’s temple, cheek, and finally the (smiling) pair of lips that again instantly returned soft, yet far too short kiss. And in return, Gladiolus happily replied when the other pair demanded a longer, no less gentle kiss. One full of appreciation of them even still being able to kiss.   
  
They walked back to the house in comfortable silence, their hands not touching, yet their bodies close. The previous tension was gone as familiar comfort took its place again, and it was maybe this ease that allowed Ignis to feel like he could sleep on the spot. ‘Could crash right here’, as Noctis would sometimes say, and for once the adviser thought he knew how his young friend felt in those moments. A tiny, almost bittersweet smile tugged at his lips at that memory, and he knew he would miss those moments, would miss the pain of trying to wake up the prince every morning. Though truth be told, Gladiolus was more skilled with that task. Even if sometimes those skills resorted to taking a cup (bucket if he could) of cold water to his aid.   
  
Up at the house, they could see Iris and Talcott by the patch, probably checking on whatever vegetables they had planted there before. Dustin was nearby, too, training while talking to Cid, who sat in a chair on the sideline.    
The room they had rested in the previous night still had the curtains drawn, and though they weren’t heavy, Ignis took off his glasses as he reached the bed to put them down on the bedside table as it seemed dark enough for his eyes to be comfortable. Outside, the glasses protected them from more direct sunlight, and though it was a little dimmed in the room, it still stung a bit. He wouldn’t be keeping his eyes open for long, so he didn’t mind too much. As he settled down on the bed to take off his shoes, he heard his boyfriend pull a book out of the shelf on the other side of the room. “What did you find?” he asked when heavy boots carried the Shield back to the bed.  
  
“Some old folklore book, old Lucian tales. I remember seeing this one the first time we stayed here and wanting to read it then already,” Gladiolus answered as he reached the bed, and he laughed softly when Ignis smiled and said he  _ knew _ that had caught his interest back then. That type of book was right up both their alleys, after all. He made a quick job of unceremoniously kicking his boots off, and knowing that Ignis was waiting for him, he propped up the pillow and moved to settle to a half sitting, half lying position. His arm wasn’t opened up for one moment before his boyfriend shifted close to rest his head and hand on his chest as they huddled up comfortably together. The bed wasn’t the widest, but for them it was perfect either way. This whole moment almost felt perfect, if he didn’t think about all the bad things that had led up to this very moment. Part of him wanted to just pretend they were back in Insomnia, curled up together in either one of their beds with not a care in the world. And though he lived in the present, on some rare occasions he allowed himself to miss the past when life had been easier - something that wasn’t even so long ago. Everything began to change the day the Chancellor of Niflheim presented that ‘offering of peace’, though at the time nobody had known the extent of change that one fateful visit would bring. Nobody except apparently the king himself and possibly his Shield. Gladiolus still beat himself to this day that he hadn’t noticed anything the last time he’d spoken to his father.  
  
Opening the book to the first page of the first tale, he then held it with one hand while the other one moved to brush its fingers lovingly through Ignis’ hair. It was rare for the adviser to not style his hair for the day ever since he had begun the habit a few years ago, but with exhaustion reducing him to a minimum now, it was no surprise that he hadn’t bothered that morning. He wasn’t quite halfway through the first tale when he noticed the younger’s calm, even breathing, making him smile with relief. For now his boyfriend’s sleep seemed to be peaceful, but he decided to silently finish reading the first tale before he, too, would try to nap. And he would be right here, ready to act if and when Ignis might be haunted by another nightmare, which he hoped the younger would be spared from.


	17. Chapter 11 - Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Think they’re not as benevolent as they make themselves out to be?” Gladiolus asked, also keeping his voice down now, and Ignis gave a slow nod. “If we have to ‘betray’ the Astrals themselves to save Noct, then I bloody well will."

Five years had passed since Noctis’ disappearance into the Crystal, and while the darkness had slowed its pace, it had the world fully enveloped by now. Daemons roamed the lands, while the human population fought to keep its smaller outposts safe. Only a few bases remained safe, fenced off and brightly lit, and strongly populated with hunters.  
  
These days, Prompto spent the majority of his time in Hammerhead; to help out wherever he could, he said - to impress Cindy, Gladiolus and Ignis said. Gladiolus went out on regular hunting missions, no matter how bleak the overall situation seemed at times. Ignis supported hunts and outpost liberation missions when he could, but dedicated the majority of his time in research. Over the past years he had set up a research and information chain including Dino, Vyv, Talcott, and Sania, along with the support of Ravus and Aranea and her men. Sometimes he’d drag Gladiolus and some of their hunter or remaining Kingsglaive colleagues along to places such as Steyliff Grove or Costlemark Tower for safer passage. These were only two of the locations where valuable, ancient information was hidden - the tombs of the old kings, as well as rare trips to Insomnia and Tenebrae also provided pieces to the grand mystery.  
  
He needed to find a way to keep Noctis safe once he returned to them from the Crystal. And for that he needed to understand a past that had been made a secret a long, _long_ time ago. He still clearly remembered everything Ardyn had told him in Zegnautus Keep, as well as what he’d gathered from those two different, unidentified voices that had spoken to him. The first had insisted an old, long known prophecy be fulfilled, while the second voice had made it sound like fate had already been altered. Still, a strong risk for Noctis remained, and Ignis made it his personal mission to get to the bottom of this big secret.  
  
Late this afternoon he returned to Lestallum from another trip he’d been on with Ravus, one that had taken them little over three weeks. This time they had set up camp near the Pitioss Ruins, and though they still hadn’t made it far in, the place was beyond intriguing. He would have liked to stay longer, but they had only prepared for roughly three weeks. Maybe next time… But for now he was looking forward to seeing his other half, and to having a long, hot bath. He didn’t know if Gladiolus would currently still be on a hunt, but he hoped they would get to see each other.  
  
Upon reaching their apartment door, he heard his partner’s voice from the other side, and couldn’t help but smile that yes, they would indeed get to see each other already. As he stepped in, he gathered that the Shield was talking to his younger sister on the phone in the kitchen - the older teased his conversation partner about something from their childhood, and the only two people aside from himself that the Shield could tease about childhood matters were Noctis and Iris. Putting his bag down, he followed the older’s voice to the next room.  
  
Sensing someone close, Gladiolus turned in time to see his boyfriend enter the small kitchen, and a grin instantly spread on his lips. “Iris, I’ll call you back later, yeah? Iggy just got back. … Will do. You be careful out there. And don’t give Cor a hard time,” he said before they ended the call, and he put the landline phone down on its cradle to instead wrap his arms around and kiss Ignis once the younger was close enough. He knew Ignis was a very capable fighter, but he couldn’t help but worry whenever they went out on separate missions. The world had become a far more dangerous place, where one slip could be the last. “Hey babe, I missed you.”  
  
Ignis smiled at that as his own arms looped around Gladiolus. It wasn’t often the older would use that pet name, but when he did, it sounded both nice and amusing to Ignis’ ears. “I missed you, too. When did you return from the hunt?” he asked, just before returning a second kiss from his other half. Gladiolus had still been on a hunting mission when his own departure for the Pitioss Ruins had been scheduled, so they hadn’t seen each other for over a month.  
  
“Two days after you left, but the hunt went well. We got an outpost back, and left some guards on site, so I’m hoping that’ll hold until we can bring back electricity,” the Shield told, though both knew there was no telling how long that station would remain in their hands before it would be once again overrun by daemons. They disentangled from each other, and he returned to preparing the kettle, now for two cups of coffee. “How about your research job? Any good?”  
  
While Gladiolus took care of the water, Ignis went about fixing them a simple snack for lunch. Before parting this time, they had promised each other a dinner date when they were both back home, though these days their dinner dates were far less elaborate than back in Insomnia. Stil, it remained something special for them. “Yes, it was an insightful visit, though we still didn’t make it far into the Ruins. Reports from the laboratory in Zegnautus Keep specify the Infernian’s body had been retrieved from the Rock of Ravatogh, so we’re still hoping to find his previous resting place within the Ruins. It seems increasingly unlikely, however. Ravus had only once caught a glimpse of Ifrit in the laboratory - judging by the body’s size, there is no way the Empire could have extracted it from the Ruins without any obvious damage to the structure. I suggested we search elsewhere next time, but Ravus recommended we check on the ancient archives in Tenebrae. They were placed in a secure room that should have been untouched by the past fires,” he said, already excited about potentially getting to dig through texts of the days long gone.  
  
Gladiolus was happy for Ignis to be able to unearth so much information, but something about this irked him. “Oh yeah? You’ve been working a lot more with Ravus lately,” he stated, trying to sound casual while he prepared two cups. He wasn’t bitter about the _humiliation_ by Ravus back in the day, and he did generally get along better with the man nowadays… and sure, he was a big help in this whole research thing, _but..._ the Shield just didn’t like him. Or rather, didn’t like how much time the guy spent with Ignis, and how much Ignis would talk about him after an exploration.  
  
“Of course, he’s been a great help - by logistics and knowledge. I’ve noticed some equal parts intriguing and disturbing gaps in the history of the Lucian Kings and Oracle lines, particularly in their origin. My gut instinct tells me to follow this trail, and after sharing what information currently is available with Ravus, he offered we can try to get a hold of his family’s archives,” Ignis explained while he made two sandwiches.  
  
“Huh? What information? I haven’t heard anything about any gaps,” Gladiolus asked with a slight furrow of his brows, and he still kept himself busy with pouring the now boiled water into the cups.  
“Naturally. I only became aware of those inconsistencies after your departure. Sania mentioned she heard word of an approximately 2000 years old mass grave on the outskirts of Insomnia. She was planning to travel there with Aranea and her men, so they would keep the excavation team safe from daemons. And while I would love to join the excavation, I think my priority should be gathering information on Oracle ground,” the younger elaborated, and as he finally looked up from his sandwich preparations, he noticed the frown on his boyfriend. “Is something the matter?”  
  
Gladiolus hmpf’d at that, still not sold. He shook his head at the question, though, and picked up the cups to bring them to their small kitchen table. The apartment as a whole wasn’t exactly big, but they had each other, and everything else they really needed. “No, nothing. I just think you should join Sania and Aranea. Ain’t everyday that you have the chance to dig up 2000 years old bones. Let Ravus do that archive thing on his own,” he suggested as he sat, and watched Ignis join him with two plates of sandwiches.  
  
Ignis wondered about the suggestion for a moment. Tenebrae would technically be safer, and in recent years it still was very unlike the Shield to suggest a more dangerous route. But the possibly biggest giveaway was the way the other spoke concerning Ravus, and Ignis didn’t stop a smirk from forming as it dawned on him. “Gladiolus Amicitia, are you _jealous_?” That smirk only turned into a grin when all he got for a reply was a dismissive “Nope”. Neither of them have ever really been the type for jealousy, so this was unusual to Ignis, but also a perfect base for some light hearted teasing. “You most certainly are. I’ve never thought the day would come where you’d get jealous, much less of Ravus, out of all people.”  
  
“I ain’t jealous. I just don’t think that guy should hog all your valuable research time. He can do shit on his own,” Gladiolus waved off with his sandwich in hand, and took a big bite from it.  
“That’s something a jealous person would say,” Ignis pointed out with a barely concealed grin, even more so as the older obviously wanted to object, but couldn’t with his mouth still quite literally stuffed. So Ignis continued with a smile. “While I actually feel flattered, I can assure you there is no reason for you to be jealous. Ravus isn’t interested in men, and I’m not interested in anybody other than you.” When Gladiolus was about to speak up with his mouth still half full, the younger quickly added, “Which might be subject to change if you seriously try to talk through a half full mouth of chewed up sandwich.”  
  
Thinking the better of it, the Shield took the extra time to swallow down the rest of his food. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, I trust you wholeheartedly. Guess it just kinda irked me that it’s Ravus. He’s just, I dunno…” he tried and failed to articulate himself. Then again, he didn’t even know what exactly had rubbed him the wrong way. Looks? No. Gladiolus had a _very_ healthy ego that didn’t allow for him to be insecure about his own looks compared to others. Attitude? Definitely not, the High Commander wasn’t exactly far up on the empathy scale. He also knew that Ignis wasn’t swayed that easily, and after everything they’d been through together, he was confident that the younger wouldn’t just up and leave like that.  
  
Ignis gave his partner a few moments to think, all the while watching him over the brim of his coffee cup. Given their history together, he really couldn’t blame Gladiolus all that much for not liking the situation simply because it was Ravus. Putting the cup down, he reached across the small table for his hand to thread its fingers with the older’s. Even after all this time, sometimes he still marvelled at how those broad, calloused hands could so easily swing a sword the size and almost weight of a person, but at the same time be so gentle and soft in their touch. “While I’m incredibly curious about that excavation site, and I will join the team soon, at this time I feel it’s more important to go to Tenebrae for those archives first. I’m hoping to find key answers to some questions I have. To my knowledge, the Oracle archives are highly restricted to anybody outside the bloodline, so Ravus’ offer shouldn’t be taken lightly. Ardyn said his brother, the First King, had snatched away the throne, and with no other leads up until now, I’m hoping to find breadcrumbs leading to the knowledge of what exactly had happened. The Oracle bloodline is as old, if not older as the kings, and I _need _to know their past. There are so many unanswered questions about the Crystal and the Astrals, as well as the current situation concerning Ifrit’s missing body. If we don’t work with Ravus now, I fear the Nox Fleuret and Lucis Caelum will die with him and Noct."  
  
Gladiolus listened, and it was easy to tell how serious and important this was to Ignis. He himself hadn't seen the whole picture, the extent of how that trip might bring enlightenment. Though he wondered about one thing. "What connection do the Astrals have? They kinda help the king and-- oh…" he finished as it began to dawn on him, now that he actually thought about it some more.  
  
"It is they who gave man the Crystal, and it’s the Crystal of whom Ardyn wants his revenge. I only know what little he shared in the Keep, and found out a little more about the old prophecy, but I _need_ to know more,” Ignis elaborated, keeping his voice down as he said this, as if someone, the wrong ears might overhear them.  
  
“Think they’re not as benevolent as they make themselves out to be?” Gladiolus asked, also keeping his voice down now, and Ignis gave a slow nod. “If we have to ‘betray’ the Astrals themselves to save Noct, then I bloody well will. If it can even be considered betrayal, based on what knowledge I’ve gained up until now..” If the Astrals had anything to do with the root of the mess the world was in now - and of that he was more and more certain - he would not let Noctis pay for their deeds with his life.  
  
That final statement rested heavily in the following silence while Gladiolus took everything in. The Astrals had helped them - or Noctis - in the past, but what if they had some ulterior motifs themselves? That would certainly be a game changer, and maybe they really did need to be made responsible for whatever wrong they had done in the past. Somehow he was now becoming more curious about the matter himself. And in the end, Ignis’ battle would always be his battle, too. Looking up to meet his partner’s eyes again, his own fingers gave the other pair a soft squeeze. “Anything I can do to help?”  
  
Ignis hadn’t doubted Glatiolus’s understanding and cooperation, and he wasn’t disappointed. Finally a soft smile curled his lips, and he gave another small nod. “If you’re not busy with other outposts, maybe you could already go join Sania’s team at the excavation site. I’ll join you as soon as I possibly can. She might need a helping hand on site, or someone to command the defense lines. If you would do this, it would already be a great help,” he said, and made a mental note to try to contact Sania via radio. Gone were the easy times of mobile phones and sending quick messages just anywhere far distance, as the services couldn’t be maintained any longer the way they had with mobile phones. Now they had landlines connecting the major cities where humans were able to live. Seeing the older nod his agreement, he once again considered himself lucky to have Gladiolus by his side, and trusting in his judgements. If he was correct, and they were currently suffering the results of mistakes made by the Astrals, then they would have a much bigger task than to just to deal with Ardyn. And by the time Noctis returned, they had to be prepared.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a kiss to the back of his hand, and only then noticed Gladiolus had lifted his hand for that kiss. He smiled softly at his partner, disentangling his fingers from the other pair only to cup the other’s cheek. Sometimes he caught himself looking at the Shield, and thinking how lucky he was to still be here at all. He’d been so close to death back in Niflheim, his life traded for a power given by the old kings. The First King - _Ardyn’s brother_. “I love you,” he said as his eyes still took in the older opposite from him, the only man he’d ever said those words to. The corners of his lips curled into a smile when he felt the broader hand cup his own, and a kiss be pressed into his palm.  
  
“How ‘bout we have a bath together? Forget about all this - the Gods and prophecies, and just appreciate what we have now,” Gladiolus suggested after a moment, also enjoying the affectionate brush of Ignis’ thumb over his cheek. The younger’s “I’d like that,” had another smile form on his own lips. How had he been jealous earlier? Even if Ravus got to spend some research time with Ignis, at the end of the day it was he, Gladiolus, who was fortunate enough to experience all facets the younger had to offer. Only he got to hold the adviser close, be there when times were tough, or to share happier moments.  
  
“Maybe have a kip first, lest I fall asleep on you in the bath,” Ignis suggested with a smile, to which the older grinned. “Don’t worry, I know mouth to mouth, I got ya,” Gladiolus ‘assured’, which in turn earned him a laugh from Ignis. Really though, he couldn’t blame the other for being tired - the Pitioss Ruins usually cost a lot of energy, and knowing Ignis, he’d probably spent the majority of the trip home mulling over his notes and theories. A nap _would_ be the best thing for Ignis right now. “Tell you what. You get some eye shut, while I get some things done and organised at the headquarters. Later we’ll have that bath together.”  
  
Ignis smiled at the suggestion, and though it did sound _very_ good, it could be tweaked with a little more efficiency. “I’ll join you at the headquarters. Perfect timing to try to contact Sania, get that out of the way first. Then a bath, something for dinner, and turn in early for the night,” he offered in turn, and stood to start clearing up the table. He was tired, but being out and about would wake him up nicely again, and he’d be able to fully focus. Besides, he had a nice cup of coffee now.  
  
Gladiolus knew better than to insist, as Ignis already had his mind set on that plan of action. On the plus side, that way he’d get to spend more time with his partner as well, so he didn’t argue. “How soon are you planning to set out for Tenebrae, then?” he asked as he moved to help the younger clean up.  
“In a few days, possibly a week. I need to confirm with Ravus that we’ll be heading there next, which I can also do once we’re in town,” Ignis replied as he washed the few dishes they used, while Gladiolus dried them.  
  
“Just a week, huh?” The older wasn’t exactly happy with the short time they would now have together, but sometimes it just happened that way. And with Ignis now planning to join the excavation site soon after, their joint work was something to look forward to. “Well, best to make good use of it. Let’s take a day off before you leave. No huntin’, no research, no headquarters. Sounds good?” he suggested as he put the last cup away into the cupboard. It wasn’t often they just took a day off, and he thought they really deserved it. His own lips curled up into a smile when he saw the same expression on Ignis’ lips, and the younger nodded his agreement.  
  
The Shield took a moment to just watch his partner, his ‘better half’, as Ignis made a point of leaving the sink clean. Once that was done, Gladiolus reached out to pull the younger close by the hips, and his arms looped around the narrow waist. He felt the other pair of lean, strong arms reach up and around his shoulders, both holding each other close as they kissed with not a care in the world for those few moments. Town could wait a few minutes longer, especially as he hadn’t been able to kiss Ignis in weeks. Even after all these years together, their kisses still felt as exciting as they had in the beginning - they still left him wanting, _thirsting_ for more. “We’re taking that day off tomorrow,” he decided, mumbling against the other pair of lips, and felt them curl into another smile. Ignis only managed to say “Agreed.” before his lips were too busy with another kiss. Maybe the town just had to wait a little longer than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work had slowed things down, but here's finally a new chapter. ^^ We might have one or two more to go, as things currently stand!


	18. Chapter 12 - Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years, the first rays of sunlight kissed their skin as they sat on the rooftop of the Citadel, relief and exhaustion evident on each of them.

It had been a long decade of waiting and preparing for the return of the King of Light. They had travelled back and forth through Lucis, explored (and somehow returned from) the hidden Pitioss Ruins, taken multiple trips to Insomnia to study what they could, finding mass graves of past Starscourge victims mixed with non-victims. While they hadn’t been able to stop the long nights until complete darkness took over, they, along with the many hunters and remaining Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, tirelessly fought the demons crowding the lands. And it was with the help not only of numerous, long forgotten and well hidden books and scrolls, but through the help of everybody they had met throughout their journey with Noctis, that they managed to piece together what was _actually_ going on. The mistakes the Gods, more specifically the Draconian, Bahamut, had made long ago by bringing the Starscourge into this world.  
  
The original prophecy told of the King of Light having to sacrifice himself to defeat the Accursed and bring back dawn. That was the fate decided by Bahamut - until, a decade ago, the Kings of Yore had aided Ignis with their power through the Ring of the Lucii, which had effectively weakened Ardyn, ‘the Accursed’.  
  
The 10 years spent inside the Crystal absorbing its power had given Noctis the strength he needed to force the very same Stone’s powers to cleanse Ardyn from the Starscourge that had almost entirely consumed him. And though in the end Noctis didn’t need to sacrifice himself, sacrifices still had been made: with that same power given by the Stone, he and his companions banished the Gods, destroyed the Crystal, and lost their magic as the Ring of the Lucii was rendered useless without the Crystal. They had previously agreed that they were happy to give up their magic if it meant being rid of the Starscourge and the corrupt Gods for good.  
  
After many years, the first rays of sunlight kissed their skin as they sat on the rooftop of the Citadel, relief and exhaustion evident on each of them. Noctis and his three closest friends, Ravus and Ardyn, the latter being very much alive and freed from the curse that Bahamut and the Crystal alike had once burdened him with. He was a mortal now, and embraced this new state. Now that he had his mind back, he _wanted_ to be able to grow old and eventually die. This was a gift given to him by the King of Light and those closest to him, based on the understanding they had gathered over the past years. And now that there were no demons distorting his personality, Ardyn felt a weird sense of gratitude in his tired old bones after the long battle.  
  
Sitting next to Noctis a little off from the others, Ignis was glad he wore a screen. Though his eyes were recovered, they had done so mostly in darkness and artificial light. The bright sunlight, though welcome, hurt somewhat. He hoped that would pass soon, though even if it didn’t, he was just happy to see, and to have not only the sun back, but more importantly Noctis still with them. To him, having Noctis alive and well with them meant more than any day of sunlight ever could.  
  
They didn’t talk much for a while, content in companionable silence, until Noctis spoke up. “So, you and Gladio are still together?” he asked, and grinned cheekily at the suspicious side glance the question earned him from Ignis. “Prompto and I’ve known for a while, we just wanted to give you guys what little private life we could,” he explained with a slight shrug.  
  
There were so many other things for him, the King, to think about right then - rebuilding Insomnia and Gralea, rebuilding political structures, building monuments for the fallen, life without magic and the Crystal, Lunafreya, Ardyn’s new place in the world. Many long meetings would be awaiting him before a single stone would be touched. But right now, with the exhaustion from the final battle still in him, he didn’t want to think about any of that. One weight had lifted from his shoulders, and he just wanted a light hearted moment with his three closest friends.  
  
Ignis watched his friend, wondering if he and Gladiolus had really been so obvious in the past. “We are, I can’t think of anything that would change that. Though now I’m curious as to how long you’ve known. Neither you nor Prompto were what I’d call overly observant…” he added the tease, a corner of his lips looping into a small smile.  
  
“Hey, we were plenty observant!” Noctis protested, though his own smile showed that there were no hard feelings. He then thought back to the evening when they had found out, and wondered if he had missed any signs before that. He refused to admit that Ignis was right about him not being the most observant in this case - in this case only, as he did believe he knew Ignis and Gladiolus better than anybody, Ignis even more so. “But we knew from kinda early on, I guess. Remember when you two’d spent some time fishing the night before we’d set out for Altissia? We saw you _snuggling_.”  
  
Ignis remembered well, and he was in part surprised that they’d actually been seen, and amused that Noctis thought that had been early into their relationship. “That’s…” he began, to which Noctis offered an amused “-positively embarrassing?” as he knew how much his friend valued his privacy. It was also the kind of phrasing Ignis would use, having called the Prince’s driving skills ‘positively frightening’ before. Shaking his head, the adviser let his amusement show in a proper smile. “No, not that, never embarrassing. My dear Noctis, that was far from being an early stage of our relationship. We got together not long after I turned 18.”  
  
Now it was Noctis’ turn to be surprised, even more than Ignis had been just a moment ago. “Seriously?! How did I not notice you two were together? … _Really_? That long?” he asked, not wanting to believe he’d really been that blind. It was then that Gladiolus and Prompto joined them, handing them each a bottle of water Cor and a few other Kingsglaive members had arrived with a few minutes ago. The new arrivals eyed Ardyn suspiciously where he sat in quiet conversation with Ravus, but they had been filled in on the situation. The High Commander still didn’t like the man, and wouldn’t have minded seeing him killed, but his respect for Noctis - and Ignis in particular - had made him give in to their wishes.  
  
“Gladio, would you mind telling Noct how long we’ve been together?” Ignis asked his other half casually as he took the offered bottle. The question had the Shield raise an eyebrow, but he quickly caught up and grinned. “14 years and counting, I’m one lucky man,” he boasted as he crouched down to be on level with them. Ignis told him of their conversation up until that point, and Gladiolus laughed freely, happy that their relationship was finally out in the open. They had made the conscious decision back then to keep it a secret for the sake of their responsibilities, but he wouldn’t deny it felt good to have it out there.   
  
“Why did you hide it from us for so long?” Noctis asked after he drank a sip in thought. “I mean, we figured you guys just wanted _some_ privacy; you always put your duties before anything, so we thought you deserved this privacy as much. But _four years_ without a word?” He knew it actually was 14 years, but to him, it only was 4 conscious years, as he had spent an entire decade within the Crystal.  
  
Ignis thought for a moment before he nodded. “I suppose that’s one reason, yes. But like you say, our duties had absolute priority. We didn’t want to mix personal affections with our professional responsibilities, so as not to be distracted. We never thought you’d be affronted by us being attracted to each other, we just…” he trailed off when Noctis shook his head.  
  
“You could’ve just told me, we were practically brothers even back then,” Noctis said, admittedly a little hurt that they had kept their relationship a secret for so long. He smiled, though, as he was mainly just glad that they had been able to share this happiness in their own private lives, that had nothing to do with their royal duties. “But I’m happy for you both. In this battle you showed you’re still an unstoppable unit, I can’t imagine you both apart. Thanks for being here with me,” he said with an honest, warm smile that was returned by Ignis.  
  
Prompto had gone surprisingly long without adding his two cents, and he chose now to be the best moment. “Dude, we totally should’ve noticed before we left for the trip, when Gladio stopped bragging about all the girls he was dating,” he teased with a grin, and waved Gladiolus off when the older man threw in that he hadn’t been bragging. “And I mean, you’ve both been bad at hiding it in the past years, the whole world totally knows by now. Wanna ask the Marshall?” It was all in good humour, but that didn’t spare him flailing in an all too familiar headlock by the Shield that he tried and failed to squirm out of, and a playful slap to the head by Noctis. They all were in their 30’s, but right then it felt like they were back on the road ten years ago, where they could still joke around and just have some fun together.  
  
While his friends bickered a little more back and forth, Ignis looked out at the city below and around him. Despite the rubble and destruction, he felt more at ease now than he had in a long time - the nightmare that was the Starscourge was over. They had Noctis back, alive and well; they had shown a man puppeteered by the Gods a mercy none of them had expected to show; and their people now had a new chance to safely rebuild their lives. As an individual, he had everything he could ask for; his beloved partner, his vision, his ‘brother’, and now they had their home back. Rebuilding everything would be hard work, but they had come this far, and they wouldn’t stop here.  
  
______  
  
A couple of days had passed since the final battle and the return of dawn. Noctis and Ignis were walking along the partially destroyed Citadel courtyard as they assessed the damage in the vicinity. It was seemingly never ending, and the younger of the two idly thought that Ignis could just as well write ‘Everything’ on his notepad on which the adviser was taking notes for priorities. “Hey Specs, I… wanted to thank you. For everything you’ve done these past years, you know,” the King said after a few moments of companionable silence. He elaborated when Ignis asked what he meant. “Gladio told me about everything, how you were so adamant right from the beginning on destroying even the Gods if it saved me. Without you rallying everybody up and learning what you did, I don’t think I’d be here today.”  
  
Ignis listened, and offered a warm smile with a slight shake of his head. “None of us wanted to lose you, everybody was happy to do their part. Gladio and I didn’t put all those teenage and adulthood years of hard work into training you, just for you to not put those skills to good use as our monarch.”  
  
Thinking back, an almost melancholic smile pulled at Noctis’ lips. “Yeah, you guys didn’t really have it easy with me back then, huh?” he said, and he didn’t miss Ignis’ attempt to suppress an amused smirk. “Well, we might have lost a nerve or two on you, I’ll admit,” the adviser said, earning a laugh from his friend. “But it was worth the potentially premature grey hairs, you haven’t disappointed. Your father would be proud of you now,” Ignis added, knowing that the late King Regis would be smiling upon his son now. It earned him a softer smile from Noctis as the younger man nodded his agreement.  
  
“Couldn’t have done it without you guys,” Noctis readily admitted, before they returned to that comfortable silence for a few more moments. A lot had happened, and they had a lot more to come, but he knew he could trust in those closest to him, and that Ignis and Gladiolus would also continue to support each other along the way. One specific memory returned to him then, from words they had often exchanged in battles in the past. “Hey Iggy, you got my back?”  
  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
